The King's Lost Pledge
by Hunnyfern34
Summary: Yuuri has remembered Wolf, and everything seems to go back to what it was, just with the two boys being a tad bit closer. But after Winter break, Wolf starts acting really strange and seeming to be in his head a lot. Just what is wrong with the young golden haired boy? *Sequel to What am I Even Doing, can't be read as a stand alone. Ratted M for later scenes
1. Chapter 1

Heyyyy, I'm baacckk! Well, we're back. That's right, my writing partner and I FINALY started the sequel to What am I even Doing? and to be honest...I am SOOO exited for this! Let's just say some stuff goes DOWN man! *Squeals* Oh! Small warning: There is some fantasy in this, since...well you'll see. I wanted Wolf to have his fire ability, but I was shot down. *Sighs* Anyho, enjoy! (And if you guys like, review and I post the already written second chapter, ya?)

Chapter One Yuuri POV

So far school life has been great! I was able to pass the first semester of Blood Pledge University with flying colors thanks to my Wolfram. Ever since I discovered that he was my childhood friend I have been spending more and more time with him, and after my discovery of our past friendship we have been in tune to a point. He gives me proper sword fighting lessons but I still suck at it. Only by luck did I beat him the first time around and that was only because I was pissed off and didn't know what I was doing. I guess it was just a freak adrenaline rush or something.

After the first semester when we were all released for our break I was relieved, but I also didn't want to go. Leaving Wolfram again made me feel bad but I knew that I'd see him again in only a month or so. Not to mention my mother said she was going to have a heart attack if I refused to come home during our break. When I had arrived at my mother's door after a ten hour plane ride then an extra hour's drive, I was pulled into a bear hug the moment I knocked on the door. My mother exploded in happiness once I brought up my new friends and Wolfram. She apparently, remembered Wolfram and kept calling him her other son besides her precious children. I rolled my eyes at her then but now as I am thinking about it I remember Wolfram always being at my house. He really is like my brother. I smile at the thought and look up, transferring from my thoughts to reality and the chaotic noise of the airport.

Sitting in the chairs with my family and all my luggage I lean back and let my head fall back, over the back of the seats.

"Yu-chan, you're going to hurt your neck like that."

I sigh as my mother chides me and sit up. Looking at her I smile some and shrug while picking up my wallet. "Sorry mom-"

"Yu-chan," she says fiercely, "call me mommy!"

"I'm going to get coffee from the Starbucks. Do you guys want anything?"

They all decline my offer and I shrug. It's their loss. Starbucks is expensive and I was going to buy since it's my last day seeing them for five months.

Once I get over there I order my caramel macchiato and sit at one of the nearby tables. I get on my phone and end up playing the new big game, Pokémon GO, and start getting frustrated when all the pokémon keep running away.

"Damn you Pikachu…" I speak to myself quietly but someone heard me and scares me half to death.

"Wow, Yuuri, that was very mature. I can't believe you're playing that game, wimp."

I jump up and see a grim looking Wolfram and hug him tightly. Since I haven't seen him in a month I've missed his constant "wimp" sayings, even though he did text them to me a few times.

"Wolfram! What're you doing here? I thought you said you were going to meet me at the front gates of the university?"

He nods and then looks down without hugging me back which makes me pull away and then be pulled into a hug where the back of my head was enveloped in something soft. I don't know what the soft things are but the arms holding me in a bone crushing hug are very feminine.

"Mother," Wolfram calls out, annoyed, "please release Yuuri."

"Oh but Wolfy dear," she pouts as she holds me tighter, "I've missed him so much though! I couldn't wait to see him again after all these years! You're all Wolfy ever talks-"

"Mother!"

Wolfram quickly pulls his mother away and is blushing madly but I have no idea why. I wanted to know what Cheri was going to say but Wolfram, of course, had to cover her mouth.

I pout but Cheri quickly gets my hopes back up the second Wolfram steps next to me and freezes at her words. "Yuuri, dear, how about you and your family fly with us? We have our jet out on the runway and fueled up, all ready to go! It would be a wonderful time for your parents and I to catch up!"

I look at Wolfram unknowingly and shrug as the words I quickly regret fly out of my mouth. "Sure, why not?"

The look on Wolfram's face tells me I've made a mistake and I can't help but feel dread as Wolfram grabs my hand and drags me behind him and his mother. He slows down some and lets his mother take the lead as she takes off her fur coat so the men around her can gawk.

"Yuuri you have no idea what you've just done."

He looks at me like I've just unleashed a beast. Even though I don't know what he means I then figure out as Cheri drags us through the airport, without my coffee, and to my family where my mom instantly loves her.

One thing leads to another and I find myself sitting with Wolfram in first class on their jet. I mean nothing on this plane is old. There is even a damn coffee bar with sweets!

"Yurri," I hear Wolfram scold, "stop looking like a deer in headlights, wimp."

Looking at him I smile sheepishly and shrug. I am in luxury way over my head so of course I'm going to be a deer in headlights, I can't help but think I'm even going to break the leather seats we're sitting in.

"Wolf, this is… just…" My words can't even form but thankfully they don't need to.

"Just sleep, wimp." Wolf says, irritation thick in his voice. He pushes me back in my seat and clicks a button that made my chair form into a lounger of sorts. Even though I wasn't tired the second I felt how comfortable the chair now was sleep decided to pay me a visit. I lean back and shut my eyes as the plane takes off and hear Wolf just before I fall asleep.

"Sleep well, Yuuri."


	2. Chapter 2

Gah I am soo sorry everyone! I've just been so busy and stuff that I never really have time to do anything but school work T-T

But thank you for all of the comments and I am really happy that even one person wants to read this little series my friend and I are doing :) It really makes my day.

Chapter Two

"Wolfram! Get back here, what do you think you are doing?"

I wince as uncle grabs my shoulder, a previous wound causing his touch to be even more painful.

"Honestly," he says exasperated, "trying to run off the second I turn my back. Now come along, there are still plenty of things for you to work on."

I accept my fate as I am dragged away, the throbbing of my back reminding me just how much my uncle truly cared about me.

"Wolf. Wolfram!"

I groan, slowly coming out of my nightmare. Opening my eyes I see Yuuri's face hovering over mine, his eyes full of concern.

"Finally. We're here, Wolf."

I blink, slowly taking in my surroundings as my memory comes back to me. Right. I met Yuuri at the airport and then mother convinced him and his family to come with us…

"Hey. Are you ok? You've been mumbling in your sleep for hours. I couldn't get you up."

I could feel Yuuri's warm hand on mine, his stunning black eyes staring down at me, full of a friendly concern.

I sigh and shake my head, the haunting memories making me weakly push Yuuri away.

"Okay...then come on, everyone's waiting for you outside."

I just nod, getting up by myself but sticking close to Yuuri as we climb out of the plane. My mother and Mrs. Shibuya walking with us to our dorm room, where we were roommates again since I managed to as a favor with Gwendal.

It's like nothing's changed. I think as we enter the small room, Yuuri setting down his luggage and in the process of trying to get his Mother and brother out.

"I'll be fine mom, you two should go and rest at the hotel. We don't have classes till tomorrow, and I am perfectly capable of making dinner for us."

Wait did Yuuri say he was going to cook?! I think, wiping around, the scene of a dorm full of smoke and a completely black slab of steak flashing through my mind.

"Yes yes, let the two boys have their time. Their young after all, it's only natural." My mother chirps in while pulling Yuuri's mother out of the room and down the steps, saying something about taking her out for some fun in town. Giving me a glare Yuuri's brother leaves as well, a warning look on his face as he closes the door behind him.

"Thank god they're gone." Yuuri sighs, plopping down on his bed. "I thought she was going to insist staying till the minute classes started."

"That just means she cares for you, Yuuri." I say coolly, starting to unpack a few of my own things.

"I know, but sometimes she can be a bit much. No...wait, that's all the time." Yuuri ends in a sad laugh, shaking his head as I just smile.

"Spend two hours with my mother, and if you haven't gone insane yet I will think you're not human. Now stop just lying there and get some unpacking done. I hate cluttered rooms." I snap, sending my lazy roommate a glare. Sighing he gets up and obeys, grumbling about grumpy old ladies.

An hour later the two of us are finished, everything in a designed place. Well my things were at least. As soon as I finished unpacking I unpacked the rest of Yuuri's belongings since he was hopelessly putting things where I knew he wouldn't ever find them again.

As I finished I look up to find Yuuri standing in front of me smiling. In all honesty it was a bit strange but I expected it. I stand and cross my arms before smirking a little.

"Well, wimp, how about we head to the administration room and get our schedules."

I didn't ask him. It was more or less a demand and the way he rolled his eyes made my heart flutter. Catching my smile I grab the closest thing, a paper folder, and throw it at him as I quickly turn and hide my blush while trying to look dignified.

"Ow! Wolfram! What was that-"

"If you're going to act like that I might as well throw you in with the pigs!"

My blush inflamed my face and I storm out the room with Yuuri following and laughing.

"I missed you too Wolf."

Since I left for the winter break I have been trying to get over Yuuri but of course everything my mother said was about Yuuri and my "forbidden love" with him. She finds it tragic and the "most beautiful thing she's ever seen".

My uncle and the other nine leaders who preside over the government of our secret country had a discussing with mother, my brothers and I about the next ruler since mother plans on stepping down now that "the heir is of right age". Her words still haunt my mind along with my uncles when he found out I liked men.

" When you're king nephew, you will not be able to take a male partner. As a law of this country men cannot marry other men. They may be lovers but they may not legally be married since they cannot produce an heir. We already have plans on you marrying Elizabeth when you ascend to the throne in a few months."

After his words replay in my mind I sigh as we near the offices. He's right of course. In my country men cannot marry other men. They finally made it legal in America but I'm not a citizen there. I was only at school there under certain circumstances. As for my marriage...I resent it, but it is a smart move. If I marry Elizabeth then I will unite a country that is both ally and enemy to Shin Makato. I look back at Yuuri and bite my lip in amusement as I see him following, waving at every stranger and waving happily.

A king must be able to interact with his people. Not seclude himself within the palace walls. That's what it is to be a king. That's what my uncle doesn't get. That's what I won't be able to do. People think I'm rude, children are scared of me and too many people believe me to be mature for my young age.

"Wolfram?"

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Yuuri's voice and see him with his head tilted as he looks at me.

"Are you alright? Do I have something on my face? You've been staring at me for awhile…"

I become flustered again and huff as I drag him into the offices.

"It's nothing. Come on, wimp."

After we get our schedules we head down to the training grounds and stop beside the sword room. The second I see Yuuri's expression I laugh and cross my arms as I produce a key from the necklace around my neck that I had hidden in my shirt and unlock the door and grab two training swords.

"Now Yuuri...don't think I'm going to let you ease up on your training this semester."

As he groans I toss him the sheathed sword and I smirk as he catches it.

"This time I'm going to intensify the training plan I made."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey...I have gotten no reviews or anything on the last chapter, so I think I may discontinue this and just not post anymore...*Sigh***

 **I was soo looking forward to everyone's reactions...Well, if I could see that at least one person is interested in reading this, then I will continue posting the chapters(There are six so far) but...At this point I am not so sure...Hope this makes up your minds:)**

 **Yuuri POV Ch 3**

"Wolf...oh god! Stop! I can't take it anymore!"

Panting, I grip the bars and try to hold on but the sweat rolling off my body prevented me from holding on well enough.

"Almost done...just hold on for a minute longer."

Wolfram's voice is no relief and I squeeze my eyes shut as the pain continues through my exhausted body.

"Wolfram I can't...I can't hold on…"

Looking back at him I groan and feel my arms going numb as I pull up again.

"Yuuri if you do one more pull up I'll give you a one day break from training."

Those words bring out my fullest potential and I finish before dropping to the ground and collapsing on my back and looking up at Wolfram towering over me.

"Are you... trying to... kill me?" I puff, barely able to get the words out through my heaving breaths.

"No, I am trying to get some strength in that weak body of yours. This is what you wanted isn't it?" Wolf responds coldly. "Honestly Yuuri. Just what did you do over break?"

I just shake my head, too winded to bother responding. Wolf rolls his eyes and offers me a hand, muttering "Wimp." under his breath as he helps me shakily to my feet. Still slightly winded I have to lean on Wolfram for support as we walk slowly up to our dorm, wolf strangely silent the whole way. Reaching the door he unlocks then opens it, giving me a push in the direction of my bed before snapping that he was going to make some dinner downstairs and closing the door behind him. Haven fallen onto my bed from Wolf's push I just lay there, feeling every muscle in my body cry out from the pure pain that they had to suffer through for the past week.

Ever since we got back to University, Wolf has been dragging me out after school for what he calls physical lessons and drills but what I call hell. Push ups, mile running and even sword fights. Honestly, what time period am I in? Since when are duels with deadly swords allowed?! I think exasperatedly, flinching slightly when I hear Wolf's footsteps coming over to the door. I've gotten to the point where I can even recognize his unique footsteps coming toward me…

"Wimp I made you some soup. Eat it before it gets cold." Wolf interrupts, placing the bowl on my desk. I grunt in response, Wolf ignoring me as he goes into the bathroom as a moment later I hear the sound of running water. Gronning at my screaming everything I shuffle over to my desk which was only a few steps from my bed and dig into the red soup, knowing from experience Wolf was a decent cook.

I frown, surprised at the salty taste of the soup, stirring a few times thinking that perhaps it wasn't mixed fully.

Nope, he definitely added to much salt. I think, spitting out the mouthful of red soup. I tilted my head, knowing it wasn't like Wolf's cooking to be nothing short of perfect. He has big ideals after all. I think confused, wondering what had Wolf's mind so jumbled that he would actually make a mistake. Pushing it to the back of my mind I wobble back over to my bed, falling quickly asleep.

"Shibuya! You're late."

"Sorry sir." I apologize, going into a bow for the fifth time in five days.

"Get to your seat."

Nodding I walk over and plop down in my seat in front of Murata, sighing as I feel everyone's eyes finally shift away from me.  
Class goes by quickly and soon it's time for our short break, Murata trapping me at the door.

"Ok, spill. Why have you been late for every class for the past five days? It's not like you."  
I shake my head, my voice full of annoyance.

"Wolf has been forgetting to walk me up in the morning. The damn alarm clock isn't loud enough and Wolf used to always wake me up. He's been so spacy lately that he forgets to get me up."

"Really? That's not like the little dev- I mean your roommate at all." Murata responds, walking down the hallway with me. Sighing I nod, for the truth was that I was starting to worry about Wolf.

"He hasn't been acting like himself since we came back from break." I mutter, thinking of how just that morning he had almost ran out of the room in his pink frilly nightgown.

"Oh? Perhaps something happened while he was with his family. You met them at the airport right?"

"Yeah." I respond, turning to look at my friend surprised. "How did you know-?"

"You're mom told me over the phone. She was practically crying, saying that you're growing up so fast, having a boyfriend now and all."

"A boy-!" I shout, pausing. "What-how did she get that-ugg!" I groan, covering my hands over my eyes.

"Apparently Wolf's mother told her all about it." Murata purrs, a teasing glint in his opal eyes.

"Those two really clicked. I wouldn't be surprised if they start planning a wedding."  
I just sigh, shaking my head. "Whatever. My mother stopped being sane a long time ago." I mutter, grumbling to myself the whole way to the lunchroom, Murata laughing under his breath.

Entering the spacious building, I see the lines are already very crowded, and as I get in line I wonder if there will be anything left by the time it's my turn. Thankfully there is some cinnamon rolls left, and buying one I munch on it as I walk, just letting my feet move wherever they wanted. Ahh the air feels soo good. It's warming up, after all. Soon Wolf and I will be able to swim in the lakes, and maybe during summer break even go to the beach. I wonder if Wolf likes the water? I think to myself, only realizing I had walked as far as the small lake when I hear pebbles crunching underneath my feet. Looking out at the clear sky I admire the water, the bright sun causing the surface of the lake to sparkle. Sitting down by the edge I think on my experience at the school, from meeting my grumpy roommate to finding a friend I had both lost and found. Someone who gave me a piece of myself that I never had realized was missing till then. Suddenly I remembered the last time I was by this lake, how Wolf had cried in my chest and how hard my heart had been thumping. Wait, gahh! Don't think about that, it was only cuz I remembered him after so long! I mean, we were really close back then and losing him made me so sad...it was only natural for me to feel that way after finding him again! Only natural for me to want to hug him close, to never hurt him that way _ever_ again…

"Yuuri? What are you doing?"

I jump up with a scream, a familiar voice breaking me from my dangerous thoughts.

"Yeash you wimp it's only me. What were you thinking so hard about?" Wolfram asks, coming over to me.

"N-Nothing Wolfram. I-was just admiring how the lake looked today. Isn't the sparkling water pretty?" I stutter, giving Wolf a nervous

smile.

"I guess. I prefer the solace of trees and gardens to water. But yes, I suppose the water is pretty today." Wolf responds quietly, his eyes going to a faraway place for a minute before he's back, his emerald orbs flicking over to stare into mine. "It's freezing out here. Let's get back to our room."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so a I woke up to a nice guest commenting that they wanted me to update this, and even though my head feels like it's going to split in two, I thought I would be nice and update. HOWEVER I will only update from here on out if I get ONE review. That's right, all I need is one. And honestly...you all are seriously missing out if you don't read this, cuz my partner and I are on the 12 chapter...and things are getting fun. *Evil smile***

 **Wolfram POV Ch 4**

It really is cold out now. The wind begins to pick up and for a moment I fear that it's going to storm. I look up to the sky and walk with Yuuri back to our room in silence. The snow that fell during the break was melting some but now it stayed and began to harden from the freezing damp air, making fog roll through the trees and through the courtyard. The way that the university looked made me smile somewhat. It had the aura of a mystery and the look of what looked like a horror movie Yuuri use to make me always watch with him.

The memory brought a light smile to my face but with how my thoughts were heading as Yuuri and I walk into our room and lay on our beds I know that my mood is only going to get worse. Images of my winter break flash through my mind and I cringe.

"Wolfram, what's wrong?"

Startled by Yuuri's sudden question, and voice in general, I sit up and look at him staring curiously from where he lay on his bed. I simply let my stature relax some more as I just huff and look away. I can't let him know that I'll be crowned the next King once my mother steps down since she's failed to give her place to someone worthy. I feel like if I say that our friendship won't go along as well as it has so far. The fear of losing Yuuri again swells inside me and I then get a sour look on my face that masks my pain and torment of thoughts.

"Nothing Wimp. I'm just tired and want to get to my class."

Seeing him shrug he reaches in one of his bags as if he forgot something and pulls out a small box with a very neat looking wrapping job and a pink ribbon. I look at him with a skeptical look and he chuckles and hands me the box.

"Once my mom learned that you were my roommate she insisted on getting you something so I...I went with her so she'd find something you'd actually like…"

He begins blushing lightly and all I could do was stare at him in shock. I haven't seen Jennifer in such a long time that I figured that she had forgotten about me like Yuuri did. All of the thoughts that are in my head vanish as I open the small box and I feel an actual smile form on my face. There is a thin silver chain with silver lined emeralds sitting spaced out along the chain. There are two small clamps on either end for hooking onto something and I instantly recognize it as a cravat adornment.

I look up at Yuuri who begin to pack his book bag with his forensics lab books and I can't help but stand and contemplate on if I should hug him or not, but just as I'm about to say his name there's a banging on the door and I swear the person on the other side is trying to actually break the door down.

It scares both Yuuri and I, but I quickly go to the door before any damage is done and open it to find a very annoyingly familiar man with long silvery violet hair.

"Gúnter," I exclaim as he leans on his knees, his white and silver robes of the Von Christ noblemen. "What's wrong? Why are you here?"

Watching Gúnter try to catch his breath is, needless to say, amusing but the way his body hung made him look as if he had been running for days. Though just as quick as my thoughts of the throne left my mind they reappeared as Gúnter spoke.

"Your Highness, you have been summoned by your mother as well as the ten noble families. It is time for your mother to step down."

My body freezes and I stare at him. My mother wasn't suppose to step down until the beginning of next year. My uncle said he wouldn't push her to do anything rash until next year. An anger begins boiling to my surface but cools when I feel Yuuri's presence right beside me as he tilts his head with innocence at Gúnter.

"What's going on? Where's Wolf been summoned to?"

Gúnter chuckles as he regains his composure and smiles a bit to friendly for my liking at Yuuri. He steps closer and puts his hand on his shoulder which results in me frowning as my hand instinctively goes for my sword that isn't at my hip.

"The young Lord has been summoned by mainly his mother but also the other noble families. He's to go face judgment for the throne."

Yuuri looks at me and gawks as I begin to see the wheels in his head start working. I figure he now understands half the reason why I've been off but it is then my turn to gawk at Gúnter as the next words out of his mouth have me staring at him.

"Your mother has also summoned Yuuri as well. She wishes for him to accompany you to your summons."

Hearing those words I hardly realize that Gúnter is briskly walking down the hall towards the royal guards holding back students who are trying to see what's going on. Quickly I run after him with Yuuri's hand in my own shouting at Gúnter to slow down.

The moment we catch up with him we're outside and one of the guards who's not holding curious students back puts my fur lined cape over my shoulders to keep the cold away and brings another, less elegant one for Yuuri who looks like a baby deer caught in headlights. My blue fur lined cape billowed in the wind as snow flew up against me and blew my hair every which way while I begin to see camera flashes from phones. Seeing as how this little encounter with the royal guard would make the social media I quickly grab Yuuri from Gúnter and drag him onto the helicopter in the center of the courtyard and pull him inside as Gúnter follows.

I never thought I would have to bring Yuuri along with me to my home and with that in mind I scowl at the white covered earth as we lift from the ground. Yuuri's yelling at Gúnter doesn't phase me since the only thing I can focus on is the fact that my mother summoned Yuuri as well as me. The thought alone was enough to scare me.

Suddenly Gúnter's voice crackles in my ear from the headsets we are now wearing since the blades of the helicopter are so loud.

"Lord von Bielefeld, I would tread carefully! I fear the Queen has something up her sleeve!"

Both Yuuri and I look at him and a sinking feeling settles in my stomach.

"Why do I have a terrible feeling about this?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Here. This is for the two people who haven't stopped reading this. Thank you.**

 **Yuuri POV Ch 5**

The moment Wolfram open the box a shudder goes down my spine and I feel like something is calling me. Feeling nervous for some reason, I get up and start to pack my book bag for class to get my mind off of the ominous pricking of my skin. Next thing I know there is a overbearing knocking at the door, which results in Wolfram getting up and opening the door with annoyance evident in his expression.

"Gúnter, what's wrong? Why are you here?"

"Your highness, you have been summoned by your mother as well as the ten noble families. It is time for your mother to step down."

I blink, the words not fully registering in my brain until I begin to speak. "What's going on? Where's Wolf being summoned to?"

I ask, walking over to Wolf's side, but much to my surprise I find a hand on my shoulder and look at professor Von Christ who is closer than I anticipate.

"The young Lord has been summoned by mainly his mother but also the other noble families. He is to go face judgment for the throne."

I turn to Wolf, my mouth agape as I stare at him in astonishment. _That's right, I almost forgot Wolf is an actual prince...he's just so...demanding….and condescending...he never acts like royalty. Wait, is this why Wolf has been acting so weird lately? Could he have been worried about his mother's dethroning and possibly becoming king?_

Opening my mouth to confirm my suspicions, Wolf grabs my arm and proceeds to pull me out of the room and down the hallway. As Wolf pulls me a few other students come sleepily out of their rooms to see what all of the commotion was about and soon I notice that a formal looking guard was there, holding others back. It felt like I had barely blinked before I am pulled on a helicopter, a fur coat put on my shoulders and a headset over my ears.

"What the hell is going on?! Why are we in a helicopter?" I scream, my mind in a complete mess as I see out of the corner of my eye the ground start to get farther away from us, a roaring sound covering any other noise.

"Would someone _please_ explain to me what is happening?" I hiss into the headset, glaring at the three other men in the small tight space, two of them dressed in what appears to be soldiers garb.

"Lord von Bielefeld, I would tread carefully! I fear the Queen has something up her sleeve." Professor Von Christ says, ignoring me completely.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Wolf mutters from beside me, his emerald eyes flicking warily to the window, a sinking feeling settling in my stomach.

Wolfram's words still weigh heavy on me, but they're are pressed back in my mind as the scenery below us unfolds as we fly over the forests and mountains of Norway. A fine blanket of snow covers everything, glowing brightly as the sun shines over it, sending out gem-like reflections. The rivers snake through the white pure countryside and into many of the towns and cities, the water bringing life to the many people and animals existing beside it.

"What are you looking at?" Wolf asks, leaning over so that he can see what my eyes are focusing on.

"Just the countryside. Remember, only until recently have I ever been out of my town, much less the state or university. So everything is just so...new to me." I mutter, my heart giving a thump at how close Wolfram is.

"Huh, is that so? The countryside is rather pretty in winter, I guess." Wolf responds, sliding even closer to me to get a better look out the window. _Why does the fact that Wolf is so close cause my heart to attack me like this? Get a hold of yourself, me!_

"Lord Wolfram we are just about to reach our destination." Professor Von Christ's voice jolts me out of my own thoughts and I see a secluded beach where a small farmhouse and stables stand. Soon we are going down, the sound of the blades getting louder, the closer we get to the ground, until I feel a slight bump and the door to the helicopter opens. Getting up I follow Wolf off of the helicopter, the bright sunlight momentarily blinding me as it glares across the bright snow like sand. I step off onto solid ground after an almost ten hour flight.

Blinking, my eyes adjust to the scenery in front of me, my jaw dropping open in shock. The first thing I witness is the crystal ocean spread out before me, crawling gently onto the beach before receding back only to crawl back. The only thing that keeps me from thinking that Wolfram and Professor Von Christ have taken me to a tropical resort is that once I turn my head I see mountains and forests covered in a thick blanket of snow.

I feel as if I have walked right into a winter romance movie my mom watches during christmas. The trees I recognize are pine and leave a thick aroma that infiltrates my nose and allows fresh air to fill my lungs. The only words I have to describe the beauty in front of me is a winter wonderland, but what makes my body freeze, and forces Wolfram to shove past me, is the white stallion being led right to us along with two other horses.

Wolfram walks right up to the stallion and strokes its muzzle fondly with a smile on his face. In that moment, I can't move. It's one of the only times that I have seen Wolfram smile like that. With such a simple joy and happiness that seems to make his face kinder than his usual commanding scowl.

"Yuuri, you can ride, right?"

He asks me this as he mounts the stallion and takes the reins of a dark brown horse from the stablehand. Handing the reins of the horse to me I look at him and feel an embarrassing blush creep up on my face.

"Umm...well…"

With uncertainty in my voice I mount the horse awkwardly and sit as still as possible. I have never, in my life, ridden a horse before. Looking at Wolfram I put on a brave smirk before trying to get the horse to move but the second I try and kick the horse's sides, like I had seen in the western movies back home. Instantly I regret it.

The horse seems to disappear from under me and I quickly feel all the breath escape from my lungs. I'm staring up at a smirking Wolfram and Professor Von Christ fretting over me.

" Oh! Shibuya! Are you alright?! Does anything feel broken?"

Looking at my professor my face now contorts in confusion as I hear his usual dramatics sky rocket higher than I thought humanly possible.

"Y-yes, professo-"

"Oh dear me! No calling me professor outside of school! You will call me Gúnter when we are not in school from now on."

He then smiles at me and I sit up and scoot back, seeing as he's still too close for comfort. Suddenly his words from my first day of class resonate through my mind. _"Yes, the cutie sitting beside dear Wolfram."_ I chuckle quickly before standing and smiling at profess-, at Gúnter, before I feel a solid mass press on my back and snort in my ear.

Turning, I see Wolfram's horse right by my face and I nearly fall as I cry out in surprise but a hand grabs me and I find myself being pulled up into the air and onto the back of Wolf's horse who stays still and solid.

"I can't believe you don't even know how to ride a horse, wimp." Wolfram scoffs, his tone making me frown as he makes his horse start walking up the beach and into the snow.

The beating of my heart and the warmth in my cheeks is all I could notice at first as I am too aware as to how close Wolf and I are. Also with how tightly I have to hang onto his waist to keep from falling off again, but soon I relax and pay closer attention to the scenery flashing by us along with the sound of crunching snow under the horse's hooves.

Sounds of nature flood my ears as birds sing and the occasional buck scrapes his antlers on a nearby tree. Everything seems to be happening at once, and since there isn't much wind, I can hear even the trees bending under the weight of the snow resting on their branches. It's almost as eerie as a scary movie, but it has the same beauty as a fantasy land.

Soon I don't even react to being so close to Wolfram. My hands clench onto his blue cape for warmth as I relax more and just look at the scenery before me as if I am watching a painting in a museum.

It isn't long before I begin to see trees with red stains on the tips of their branches. Looking out over the ground my body goes rigid as I faintly see red underneath the newest layer of snow. Wolfram seems to sense my confusion and fear, and speaks without looking back at me.

"It's not anything horrific like you might be thinking. The trees in this country have red leaves in the fall and sometimes the leaves don't fall until there is already a few feet of snow on the ground. It's how this country's capital castle got the name Blood Pledge."

Hearing this my browns scrunch in confusion as I recognize the name, but it isn't until Gúnter speaks that I realize why it sounds so familiar.

"Yes, my dear Yuuri, this country founded Blood Pledge University." Gúnter chirps, as if reading my mind. "We changed part of the history so that no one can find this country again."

"Why?" I ask confused and when Gúnter begins to speak Wolfram cuts him off with a brisk scoff as we get into thinner snow and enter a small town.

"Enough chatting, wimp. Look, we're almost there."

When he says to look I look and I can feel my jaw literally drop. The castle that is standing tall and grand at the top of a lower mountain and is an off kind of white while its navy roof tiles shine with ice layering them. Even though I think the town in general is amazing I find that no matter how long I look at the castle it will never stop being amazing.

Not realizing how long I am staring at the castle I feel Wolfram stop his horse and turn slightly as the gates connected to the giant reddish orange worn wall, open to reveal men in silver armor march out and create a path with their formation. They all salute to Wolfram, but when Wolf waves them off with commanding stature more guards begin to come out.

Leading the group coming towards us is a tall man in a dark green uniform, his ageing black hair is tied back while some strands hang loose on the side of his face framing how well he is aging. Stopping right in front of Wolfram and I as we both manage to dismount, he huffs and says in a rather gruff voice, "Wolfram, why aren't you wearing your uniform? Uncle and all of the other high nobles are waiting for you inside. Do you want to appear to them in such commoner clothing?"

"Please, brother, don't lecture him. He just got here from school and didn't have a moment to change." A younger, brown haired man interjects, his face soft with a kind smile, his words gentle. "Welcome home, little brother. Come, get changed then go to the throne room. Everyone is already there."

Nodding in response Wolf grabs my arm then half drags half pulls me up the stairs into the castle, the big main doors creaking as Wolf opens them. Walking into a big open room Wolf pulls me over and up two flights of stairs, the two brothers and a few guards following us until Wolf pauses before a door, two guards saluting him as he gets a key from around his neck and opens the door, our companions saying to get ready quickly before Wolf pulls me into the room, closing the door behind us.

I can only stand by the door as Wolf goes over and starts to change, his scars momentarily visible as he slips into a tight blue uniform, a white cuff around his neck with two sapphires on opposite sides of a chain really making him look the part of royalty.

"What, Wimp? Why are you staring at me like that?"

I blink, the realization that I had been staring at Wolf's figure as he changed dawning on me as my face heats up.

"Sorry!" I squeak, whipping around so that my back is to Wolfram. "It's just...you really look like a prince now." I mutter, hoping that Wolf couldn't hear the softening of my voice. "I had actually forgotten."

"Whatever, I was born one you wimp. Come on, we can't keep everyone waiting." I hear Wolf huff, grabbing something that I soon relize is a sword before opening the door and walking out, making me have to run after him while also seeing him fiddle with the chain on his neck and put on another.

"When you are in the presence of any of the nobles, say nothing. I have no idea why my mother has summoned you here, but she must have something up her sleeve. It isn't like her to do something without meaning behind it."

"Really? I have- wait she summoned me too?" I stutter, taken aback.

"Yeah. Why did you think the guards let you get on the helicopter with me?" Wolf snaps, still walking at a fast pace. "Just how spaced out were you?"

"I was dragged out of my room with my professor saying that my roommate and childhood friend was going to become a king, got on a helicopter for the very first time, had to sit through an hour flight with three other people glaring at me, then we land here, in who knows where, and I see this huge castle and all of these people and magnificent land and you expect me to be focused?" I snap, trying to not sound overwhelmed and completely failing. "It's not every day this kind of thing happens. I mean, I remember you saying something about being related to the queen of England but…"

"Yeah the queen of England is my mother! You've even met her."

I pause then, completely baffled as it finally dawns on me.

"You're mother...that cheerful, love seeking women I met at a bar is the queen of England?"

"Yes? Now come on Yuuri, if we make them wait any longer it will just work against us. Hurry up." Wolfram huffs, having paused a few steps in front of me with his foot tapping. I can only mutley command my feet to walk forward, Wolf getting so frustrated at my slow pace that he grabs my hand again, practically dragging me down the hall and around a few corners, going down another flight of stairs before he finally pauses at a pair of doors, a few guards saluting him as he takes a deep breath before the guards push the doors open.

The scene laid out in front of me shocks me even more as the gilded hall we enter has only about twenty people inside despite it's size. Everyone was seated in lush, red chairs except for the one in the very center which was black and had a slight veil hanging behind it, where Wolfram's mother, Queen Cheri, is sitting in it.

"Wolfy you finally came!" Cheri squeals, getting up and walking over to Wolf, enveloping him into a hug, petting his golden hair fondly.

"Mother…" Comes Wolf's muffled protest, Cheri reluctantly letting go of him before turning to me, saying a quick hello before giving me a hug too as someone clears their throat from behind us.

"Oh alright brother, I was just greeting my son and his b...his friend, no need to get all upset." Cheri chirps, letting go of me and walking back to her black throne, her usual black skimpy dress sticking close to her skin as she moves and sits down. Now that I wasn't blocked by skin and black satin, I could see that all eyes were on us, most of them unreadable, but one is particularly judging me.

"So good for you to finally show up, nephew. Who, may I ask, is beside you wearing commoner's clothing?"

Wolf tenses but gestures to me, saying in a rather cold voice

"This is Yuuri, Uncle. He is a close friend of mine. Yuuri, this is my Uncle, Lord Waltrana von Bielefelt. He took care of and raised me after my father died in a war."

I tense as Wolf's uncle turns his eyes to me, giving me a cold and calculating look before grunting, Wolf giving me a kick in the side while whispering furiously "Bow and say your name. Acknowledge him, idiot!"

Fumbling I do as he says, quickly going into a hasty bow before muttering greetings to which I am only glared at. _So this is Wolf's uncle…he seems so cold._ I think, the memories of Wolf's scars and his cold, distant attitude flashing through my mind and making my hands curl into small fists at my sides.

"Well then, since everyone's here, why don't we get started?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Wolfram POV Ch 6**

"Well then, since everyone's here, why don't we get started?"

I glance at my Uncle and walk in front of the Lords and ladies with Yuuri. I can feel him hesitate behind me and I can feel my uncle's eyes on me.

His gaze makes me feel a shiver of fear go down my spine but I don't let it bother me as we quickly begin the meeting.

Even though my mother is there I see her refusing to sit still and I am waiting for the moment that she leaves, but it isn't soon enough since my other uncle Lord von Spitzweg clears his throat and begins talking.

"Now that the noble men and women from all ten houses are gathered along with the Demon Queen let us begin this hearing. Who shall become the next king?"

As my uncle says that he glances my way and I don't move from where Conrad, Yuuri and I stand. The more he looks at me with that death like smile, the more I really begin to fear what he has in mind for when I am king. My body stands rigid as they all yell out names. I can hear my name along with Gwendal being shouted along with a few others. In all honesty I do not want to be king. I feel comfortable where I am, commander of my own private army and apart of the current King's, well Queen's, guard along with my men.

"My nephew has the most qualifications."

My eyes shoot up in my uncle's direction and I see him standing with his chair pushed out, a daring look in his eye, though when I look at mother I don't see her trying to escape the politics. She's just sitting calmly, listening to everything as she stays quiet.

"He was born a prince, he has royal blood and is a descendent of our creator, Shinou." Everyone begins muttering amongst themselves and I find myself trying to back away as my uncle begins again. "He has the original kings blood in his veins as well as I do. He was trained since birth to be a king and-"

"That's why I don't like you."

Yuuri's sudden voice surprises me and by the looks of the other nobles he has surprised them as well. I turn to Yuuri and stare at him as anger floods his eyes. His expression makes me freeze and back away as he glares at my Uncle.

"Yuuri-"

He holds his hand up, silencing me, and walks past me to the table end across from my mother, who is smiling amusingly at Yuuri.

"You have no right to say what a King should be when you yourself are not one."

"Yuuri!" My jaw drops at the disrespectful words thrown at my uncle but when I look my uncle is just glaring at Yuuri as he speaks to him.

"Have you even wondered if Wolfram even wanted this? You're putting your own needs and wants in front of your own nephew's health and mental state. How can you be a king when you can't even tell your own nephew isn't happy with you?"

As soon as the words escape his mouth my face flushes and I can't help but clamp my mouth shut as both Gwendal and Conrad look at me in shock. I never even thought Yuuri would notice how scared I was much less how depressed I am because of my uncle. Even Gisela doesn't know since I became distant to her over the winter break.

My uncle catches my eye and I look away quickly and try to pull Yuuri back but he just shoves me away and lets me stand there in utter shock while his confidence seems to keep growing, but what makes me recoil is the fact that Yuuri's eyes are no longer his. They have black slits in them for pupils and are blue, not his usual onyx black. He almost looks demonic, like one of the founding demons of old.

"Yes, like you said, Wolfram has been trained since birth...but you have no right to be the judge on what a king truly is."

The nobles around the room look at one another before muttering under their breaths about what just conspired before them. Even the atmosphere in the room begins to drown us all in tension, but before we are all lost to our arguments mother stands and walks down the stairs before walking past me and setting her hand on my shoulder.

"Now, now everybody. Why don't we take a short break to calm ourselves from this rather electrifying situation, hmm?"

Mother's voice seems to work on everyone since for a moment and they all regain their composure and nod. Needless to say I'm glad for the break and so is everyone else but when I look at my uncle I can see the disapproving look he's giving me. He gestures for me and I reluctantly follow him, leaving Yuuri in Conrad's care.

As everyone goes their separate ways for the break, my uncle takes me to one of the halls outside the room and dismisses the guards posted there.

He stops me just outside the door and turns me around to look him in the eye, his agitation obvious.

"Who is that...that child?"

I scowl and huff at him. The insult to Yuuri hits me worse than it should but I refuse to let him talk bad about Yuuri.

"He is no child! Not all the time anyway...he is my friend and I will not have you talking down to him!"

My hands clench at my sides in anger as I watch my uncle's expression go from angry to annoyed. He looks at me with a far look in his eyes like he's not even thinking about what we're talking about.

"Ah, Yuuri Shibuya. That boy you're so infatuated with."

A blush attacks my face and I look away, but not before seeing my uncle's harsh smirk.

"It is him...I don't see what's captivated you though. I'm fine with you liking him but once you're king you will be marrying Elizabeth."

I want to protest but when I try he gives me a sharp, unloving look. "She has everything a queen needs. Beauty, grace, battle knowledge, strong will...that boy…" He pauses and scoffs before continuing. "He is just a child who will never know what it is to be a king. Your mother may like him as well but when you're on the throne I want him gone from your life. And to top it all off, he is an outsider."

"Uncle!" My exclamation echos in the hall before I can stop it and I let myself look at him with pain, even though I know he will not show any sympathy.

"No, Wolfram. I've let to play with a normal life enough. It is time you take your place on the throne for your mother's sake."

I look at him with pain filled eyes and then look away again. That's all he wants. His own puppet on the throne. He doesn't want me to succeed on my own, he just needs a puppet.

With that in mind I turn back to him, my face void of emotion. "Very well Uncle. I shall do as you wish but do not expect it to happen soon."

I turn on my heel and stalk out of the hall and through the throne room. Making my way through the corridors I accidentally bump into some of the maids and, without a thought, ignore them. Everything my uncle just said runs through my mind and I force back tears of frustration. Every moment of my life after my father was killed my uncle has done everything he can do to make me into a well known prince who the people would want as a king.

Stopping by the heavy wooden doors leading to mother's garden I hesitate before throwing open the doors and stepping through the deep snow. My mother is famous in the castle for making new flowers but unlike how people see only the beauty, I see only the comfort they bring me. The names of the flowers always make me smile though. As I think this I kneel down into the snow, getting myself soaked in it as I look at the familiar flowers named after my brothers and myself. With a smile forming on my face I see my frozen Beautiful Wolfram and I feel a sort of irony as I look at it.

It's beautiful and for show it has no will of its own. It is encased in ice, the cold keeping it from moving as it wants.

 _My own freedom is the same way…_

"Wolfram."

Jumping at my name I turn to see my mother walking through the snow in her usual attire which certainly does not keep her warm, minus the giant royal fur robe hanging, clasped from her neck.

"Mother! You'll freeze out here!"

She chuckles and comes over to me and smiles as she puts something around my shoulders and I recognize it as her royal winter hunting robe. It's long enough to drag across the ground so the deep green contrasted against the white snow. The fur lining it warms my neck and I don't even mind the fact that it is a woman's robe.

"I could say the same for you Wolfy. Have you seen my latest creation? I made it after I saw Yuuri dear for the first time in soo long at the University."

Looking at her in confusion as my cheeks warm up from her first statement I then take a look into the flowerbed and notice a pitch black flower with white trimming it.

"What is it? I've never seen it before." As I ask this I kneel down once again, except this time in front of the large flower which has yet to freeze over. In that moment the first thing I am reminded of is Yuuri and I smile some. That is until my mother speaks.

"I named it Yuuri's Innocence."

I stand and turn towards her with an expression of shock as I wonder why she would name it that.

"Fitting name isn't it?" She walks back over to me and stands beside me as she rests a hand on my shoulder, pulling me tight against her. "This flower has the innocence of him but can prevail through any given condition that is thrown at it."

She gives me a loving look so I look away and scoff. The flower's name makes sense since Yuuri is the most innocent person I know, though he really can endure anything. I think back to our training together and smirk. He may have whined a lot but he pushed himself to do it.

"Even the Beautiful Wolfram's survive around it."

When I hear my mother says that I look at Yuuri's Innocence and see that my flower is growing around it and not a single one has frost on it. There is no sign of them wilting or being eaten at by insects. They're perfect and I smile, then blush at the fact mother is trying to tell me to stay with Yuuri.

"Mother...he won't even look at me like that. I'm just his friend."

She laughs softly and rubs my shoulder before guiding me back to the doors that are still strewn open. "Do you know that for a fact? Has he pushed you away after you kissed him?"

I flinch and look down in embarrassment as she guides me to my own room. After I kissed Yuuri and we made up I told her about it when she realized that something was up with how I was acting. "I guess not...but-"

"No but's, Wolfram dear. You know how I am with things like this."

I scoff and look up at her skeptically. "Mother, almost the entire country knows how you are."

She laughs again and turns me around as we stop in front of my room. "Wolfram, dear, just talk to him if that is what is still bothering you. The two of you are sure to have many adventures soon...throughout life."

With a huff I roll my eyes and shrug before opening my grand french-like wooden doors. "Very well mother but if he-"

I stop mid-sentence and am glad I do since I find myself face to face with Yuuri who seems to be trying to leave the room. He looks at me wide-eyed as I reflect his shock. The only one who seems to find this amusing is my mother since the next thing I know I feel her push me and I stumble and trip into Yuuri's arms that catch me before I can hit the ground.

As my door shut shuts quickly and when I look back I only see the brown doors. When I look back at Yuuri I blush deeply and push back. He lets me go and steps back from me with a curious look on his face before stepping forward and pulling my forehead against his. "Wolf, are you okay? Are you feeling alright? Your face is red."

I blush even deeper and recoil back against the door before Yuuri recklessly realizes what he did. He looks at me curiously still before a light blush coats his cheeks and he waves his hands at me trying to explain.

"Oh, no, Wolf, I didn't...I uh...that's just...just something I picked...picked up in Japan!"

Sighing I roll my eyes and force my emotions down as I turn away and huff while my cheeks get warmer. I can always blame it on the heat from the green robe anyway. "Calm down, wimp. I know you didn't mean anything by it." I hear Yuuri stop stammering as I recklessly throw my anger and pain into my words. At first I don't mean to but I then realize that this is the only way I can actually voice my feelings to him. "Come on. The meeting's break is almost over and my mother wants you there with me. Just don't tell my uncle off again or he really won't like you and I need him to like you."

He looks at me in confusion and I then pull him out of my room and down the hall, my robe billowing in the air we're creating by walking fast. "Why though?"

Hearing Yuuri I just shake my head and sigh as we near the doors. Possibly because I like you and want to be with you, even if it is just as friends, but my uncle wants me to get rid of all my modern world ties.

"Because, Yuuri. Just don't do anything stupid or reckless."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank You Sooooo much to everyone for expressing interest in our story. It makes my partner and I so very happy and eager to finish Yuuri's and Wolf's story :) Many have expressed interest in the rating of this story. Well. Lets just say that the chapter we are currently writing MAY involve a scene younger viewers are advised to skip. *Cough Cough* Send me your encouraging thoughts because my Writing partner is fighting me on if we are going to add the *** scene to the "official Story". Anyway. Please keep those comments coming, because no comments= no chapter for you.**

 **Yuuri POV Ch 7**

I blink a few times, my mind still full of confusion. _Why is Wolf so insistent on his uncle liking me? Doesn't he hate him? He demeans Wolf and treats him so coldly...I doubt he has ever fully looked at Wolfram since he was born. So why…?_

Though, before I could ask, Wolf gives me one last warning look before he has the guards open the big wooden doors leading into the throne room, and once again all eyes turn to us. Taking a breath I follow Wolf into the room and over to Cherri, Wolf standing protectively by his mother's right side while I stand next to Wolf, all of the other people turning to look at us as Cherri calls the meeting to order.

"Now that everyone has calmed down, why don't we speak about a few of the border issues so that we can hear the king candidates a bit? See what they would be like with everyone gathered and all that." Cherri suggests in her usual happy tone as she smiles cheerfully.

"What an excellent idea sister! Why don't I start?" An older man with a cheesy smile purrs, getting up out of his seat. I try not to laugh at the sight of his clothing, a long white cape and a red uniform with a white…., just giving him the look of a clown.

"There have been a few outsiders getting a little too close to my land, their ships seeming to want to dock on the beaches right on the border. So my question for the candidates is this: how would they handle this situation? Hide and hope the ships don't come too close? Use smoke signals or something to let them know they aren't welcome?" The man asks, a challenging grin on his pale face, his purple eyes slightly flicking to Wolfram.

"No...the ship most likely is just some people on a cruise or just going for a outing on their boat, and naturally wouldn't necessarily know any smoke signals. A captain of a military boat might, but not one that's only for luxury." I respond without thinking, completely forgetting what Wolf said about not speaking when I was in front of the others. "I think the best thing to do would be to just lay low and wait for them to pass, and then deal with them if they do land onto the border. Most people probably think this island is abandoned, after all."

"You-how dare an outsider-!" Wolf's uncle snarls, standing up abruptly from his chair, his green eyes full of rage. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Wolf flinch, a flash of fear passing through his emerald eyes for an instant before it's replaced by his usual cold glare.

My anger from before returning I turn to the man challengingly, Wolf's brief fear making my anger spike for some reason.

"What? I was just responding to that man's question. What's wrong with me speaking in an open court? Didn't he ask for answers?" I respond lightly, trying to keep my tone polite.

"Yuuri…" I hear Wolf whisper in my ear, his tone full of warning.

"Yes, Stoffel did but only from King candidates like my nephews, not outsiders who know nothing of this country or its people!"

"Brother calm down! Yuuri is Wolfram's friend and therefore an honored guest. Please don't be so disrespectful." Cherri interjects, her calm and light demeanor wavering as she frowns at her brother before smiling brightly at me.

"Queen Cherri is right, Waltrana." One of the other men agrees, his short bright red hair topped with a french hat and his clothing bright and cheerful. "Besides, the boy has a solid point. Most people think our island is abandoned and for good reason. After all, when we closed our borders we made sure that only a few select leaders knew of Shin Makoto's existence, and of those people who knows if they have passed that information to their successors over the years. We haven't exactly kept in touch with them. To most, this island was destroyed and it's people killed, lost to history. We are now just a legend to the world outside." The man says, his light blue eyes flicking from Wolf's uncle to me, an unreadable look in them.

"Well said, Karbelnikoff. Waltrana, right now we are trying to find our new King, not fight amongst family. Try to keep such squabbles to when you are on you're own lands at home, not in the middle of an important aristocrate meeting." Another adds, his gruff demeanor and simple, soldier like clothes making me feel a small bit of respect toward him. _He looks like a soldier that has seen plenty but still continues where others could not._

"Sorry, Radford **,** Karbelnikoff, Sister. I was out of line. It just took me by surprise when my nephew brought a young man, from his studies abroad, home."

"Ah, that would be because I asked him too. You see, I knew Yuuri and his family back when my husband and sons all lived in Boston, he and Wolfram went to the same elementary school together. But Wolfy and I were so sad to have to leave, and I was so thrilled to meet him at Wolfy's college that I thought now would be as good a time as any for a reuniting visit to our home country. I wanted to invite his mother as well but she, unfortunately, was busy and couldn't come. Same with his older brother and father. So, it was just Yuuri who came." Cheri chirps happily, seemingly oblivious to the glares her brother was sending her as well as her son.

"Honestly mother...think before you act." The man called Gwendal sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Your mind and randomness has caused so much trouble for others in the past, I had hoped you would have realized by now to run your idea's by Conrad or I before going through with them."

"Haha sorry, Gwendal. I didn't mean to cause trouble for anyone but I just really wanted to see Yuuri and his family again that I must have let my excitement and eagerness get away with me. Anyway, why don't we ask the candidates one more question before choosing someone?" Cherri chirps, not seeming sorry at all.

There seems to be a collective sigh go around the room before everyone mutters their agreement, a few people nodding their heads.

"There isn't really anything going on around my borders, but there has been a small group of bandits attacking anyone on the southern trade roads." A younger but stern looking woman stands up, her dark green eyes marked with small wrinkles and her purple hair pulled back with a glistening flower pin. "Thankfully they usually leave the people alive so long as they don't resist, but if this continues then it's possible my people won't have enough food to last them through the already harsh winter. We get most of our food supplies from Gyllenhaal after all." She finishes, nodding toward the man on her right, their eyes meeting for a moment before he responds.

"Mm that's true. Just as I rely on the money from the trading with Rochefort to support my people. In other words, these bandit attacks affect all of us. So? How would the king candidates fix it?"

"Hmm…" Wolf mutters, going into the focused soldier mode. I smile slightly, my heart giving an unapproved thump at the sight of Wolfram's face scrunched up in thought, his emerald eyes seeming to sparkle at the challenge. _A soldier. That's really what Wolf is at heart, what he wants to become. Not some person who hides behind others while they fight all of the physical battles. That isn't the Wolfram I know._

"I would first send at least three guards with each major caravan, soldiers that are well trained to fight off and protect at the same time. Some of my men would be up to the task, but they can only officially be dispatched by the King so…

"My men could do that." Gwendal interjects, giving his brother an approving look. "Most of them are used to guarding moving posts, and they are under no one else's control but mine. I shall despatch four to each caravan with your aprovel, Lady Rochefort."

"Very well, thank you. There shall be another shipment coming in only a week, think you could get some men out there soon enough?"

"Yes, that shouldn't be a problem if I have them escort Lord Gyllenhaal back to his lands once he returns home in three days. From there they can join the caravan and protect it till the caravan reaches your front door."

'"Great. Nice thinking, young Lord von Bielefeld."

Wolfram nods at Lady Rochefort's praise, seeming to take it in stride but I can see the satisfied glow in his eyes and his small, hidden smile, but the moment is broken when I see the look in Waltrana's eyes, like a predator to the biggest prey around. My eyes narrowing in anger I open my mouth to add my own two cents and try to get the attention off Wolfram.

"Um you know it-"

"Well then I guess that is all we, or at least I, need to hear." Cherri says, interrupting me as all of a sudden she gets up off of the throne and steps down the three stone steps before turning in my direction and seeming to lock eyes with me and smile, her green eyes seeming to twinkle before she turns back around and takes the huge crown off of her head, tossing it behind her. Following it with my eyes I realize that she mustn't have thrown it hard enough for it seemed to be seconds away from hitting the floor and quite possibly breaking into a million pieces with how expensive it looked. Jumping forward with a gasp I reach out to catch it, a small voice seeming to laugh in my head as I dive for the glistening square of jewels and velvet like I would if I was the last runner in one of my games and home base was the crown. Letting out a relieved sigh I hold the crown up, my eyes instantly going to Wolf's and expecting them to be filled with relief like mine or even gratitude. But what I see instead is immense shock quickly turning into the boiling rage I knew all too well.

"Eh?" I stutter, completely taken aback by Wolframs reaction only to realize that he wasn't the only one to stare at me with complete shock and possibly even a little bit of hostility. Though the looks of the other nobel's compare nothing to the vicious glare Waltrana is sending me, his face practically pink with rage. Taking a few steps back I blink, overwhelmed by the pure reaction I was getting from simply keeping a priceless crown from shattering on a hard stone floor.

"What did I do?" I ask to the air, turning to Cherri to see the biggest smile on her face.

"Congratulations, Yuuri. You are now the King of Shin Makoto, and a double black nonetheless."

I blink, not believing my ears. "What?"

"You are our new King, Yuu-I mean Your Majesty." Cherri corrects, bowing to her waist with a knowing grin spread across her pleased face.

"What-But-Did-How?!" I splutter, my mind spinning from just the fact that Cherri called me "Your Majesty."

"When you catched the crown. In our country, we believe that our founder and first king Shinou has the king candidate he chooses catch the crown that the current Monarch has thrown, thus symbolizing her passing on the ruling to whoever Shinou chose. So when you caught the crown after I threw it…" Cherri responds, letting the answer hover in my brain. _I can't believe it...me, a King? Much less of Wolfram's homeland, with all of these people and away from anything I consider norm-_

"Him?!" I hear Wolfram shout while stepping down one stair before pointing at me while yelling at his mother, anger evident in his voice. "How in the Shinou's name is he qualified? He doesn't even know how to be a king! He's just a commoner and guy who could only be a servant in this castle! Why in the Shinou's great name would you ever consider this wimp for a king? He knows nothing of our country and neither does his family! His mother was just a simple student at some no name college and his fath-"

Wolfram doesn't finish his sentence as I hit him with all of my strength across his face, my palm tingling from the force.

"Wolfram! You can call me a wimp, or lazy or even a commoner. But don't you EVER say anything about my parents, especially my mother! I won't take it lying down, understand?"

I hiss, my face right up in Wolfram's, my black orbs staring into his green. Wolf just sands there, completely shocked and holding his right cheek with his hand. His eyes go from shock to anger within seconds and I just glare at him. He deserves everything I said to him so he has no right to be mad about it.

"Yuuri! Oh dear," I hear Cherri's voice from a bit further down the stairs where I see a familiar purple haired professor collapsed on the ground, maids around him as they try to revive him. "Do you intend to keep that?" The look on Cherri's face reminds me of a child's on Christmas morning, her forest green eyes literally seeming to glow.

"Of course! Why would I say, or do, something I don't mean?" I snap, a tab bit of annoyance creeping into my voice from all of the looks I was getting. Like I had just done something unforgivable.

"Very well then, it's official and this court are your witnesses! See Wolfram I told you that he cares for you." Cherri purs, practically bouncing on her feet. "When would be the best date? Hmm definitely sometime after the official crowning, but it has to be before next winter. Maybe in the fall when all of the trees turn red? It is such a pretty and unique time of year after all."

"Wait what?" I ask, getting more and more confused the more Cherri talks. "What are you planning for? What is the court witnesses to? Me slapping Wolfram?"

"Ahh of course, you don't know...well in this country Yuuri dear when someone-"

"Striking another's right cheek with one's left hand is asking for their hand in marriage. It's usually only done in the royal and aristocratic families though." Conrart interrupts his mother, his tone and demeanor surprisingly calm given the situation he was in.

As I look at them in shock I hear something almost like a growl behind me followed by my name and I turn to see Wolfram's enraged face.

"Yuuri...you little…"

He lets out a feral shout before he throws his sword on the ground in front of me.

"Wolf don't throw things at people. Honestly, I still don't get what's going on." I grumble as I step forward and reach for the sword Wolf threw at me.

"Wait, your Majesty don't-!"

"Huh? What?" I flinch in surprise at Gúnter's shout, thinking he was still passed out on the floor. "What's wrong?" I ask, turning around to face my professor with Wolf's sword held tightly in my hand. At the sight of Wolfram's blade in my right hand, Gúnter letts out a terrified squeak before swooning and falling to the ground in a faint. I could only stare at him incredulously as the maids hurry over to him, fanning him and otherwise trying to revive the purple haired man.

"What just happened? Why did Professor Gúnter faint when he saw me?" I ask, still unable to look away from my Professor.

"Heh, you actually picked my sword up. Very well then. Yuuri!"

At the call of my name I look away from my still fainted Professor and over at Wolfram, his face calm but his eyes still burning with anger.

"Meet me outside in the training courtyard tomorrow morning. We shall see there if you are fit to be Shin Makoto's king." Wolf glares coldly at me before bowing to his mother and the rest of the court and snatches his sword from my hands, leaving the room with a swish of his golden hair.

"What? Did I do something again?" I ask, my mind swimming. _Why do I have a very bad feeling?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Wolfram POV Ch 8**

I stalk down the hallway, my cheek bright and red from Yuuri's slap. I never knew that he'd ever slap me but the anger boiling inside me prevents me from thinking about it. It's law in Shin Makoto that when the nobles want to marry someone they slap their right cheek with their left hand.

Passing a few soldiers and maids without speaking or acknowledging them I continue to my room. Never before, in my entire life, have I ever been so humiliated. Not only did that wimp disobey my order and speak disrespectfully but he caught the crown!

A loud yell escapes my mouth and I quickly make it to my room before shutting and locking the door. When I look around I see everything in the large room is exactly the way I left it, minus the new sheets the maids put on while I was away.

Still being able to feel Yuuri's hand sting my cheek I put my hand up to the warmth and lean back against my door. My eyes wander the floor until finally I find that I moved to the window and am now looking outside at the small town below being covered in a light dusty snow that begins to fall again.

"Yuuri…" My voice is soft and weak but I can't decipher what I'm feeling since I know Yuuri doesn't like me anymore than a friend. With a sigh I look down and bite my lip. Yuuri isn't supposed to be king. He's not. I am. If my uncle was harsh this time it won't surprise me if he takes me home and declares war on Shin Makoto.

At that thought my stomach drops and I collapse to the floor, feeling sick as the realization dawns on me. If I am not king...I don't know what my uncle will do… He could drag me all the way back home and train me to overthrow Yuuri if he becomes King.

With a shake of my head my anger finds me again as I stand again and feel my hands tremble as I look down at my sword still clenched in my hands. I must become king. _This country needs a leader who is willing to fight everything that gets in our way. Nothing more, nothing less. We don't have time for negotiations._

My uncle's words flow through my mind as I walk to my dresser and set my sword beside it. I change out of my uniform and sigh when I finally get into my regular sleeping pants. The dark blue makes my pale fair skin look like the snow outside but that doesn't bother me. What does bother me and makes me scoff is the fact that I realize that I thought about wearing a gown. Shaking my head I go over and lay on my queen bed before staring at the thick curtains.

I have to fight Yuuri.

A scoff escapes me and I roll my eyes.

I'm fighting for my right to the throne with Yuuri. Not to mention my new engagement to him. When I remember this I blush without knowing and feel my cheek again. It hurts but that only send a spark of would be happiness through me. The harder that you're slapped by the person determines how much they truly love you.

"Yuuri doesn't love me."

I hiss out my words and then scowl at the light filling my room.

"He never will."

As my thoughts turn sour my body finally realizes how exhausted it is and lets me sink into my mattress and into a deep sleep that's only plagued by nightmares.

Fire.

That's the only thing I see.

That and a man.

At first I feel like I'm looking in a mirror, until the man moves through the fire with ease. I try to call out to him, thinking he'll be burned but it's only moments before I realize that the fire surrounding isn't hurting him that I see the flames following his hands.

 _"_ _Wolfram von Bielefeld. Child of fire, do you truly believe your Uncle?"_

The man strides around me as I am unable to move. The flames start creeping towards me and a slow panic starts taking me over.

 _Your Uncle has his mind clouded by power. He sees the throne as something like a tool. It is a right to have determined by the soul of the person sitting on it. That's why the young and beautiful Yuuri will be sitting on it."_

No. He can't!

My voice refuses to work as the flames send waves of heat into my lungs, keeping me from breathing right. Yuuri cannot become king! He's too much of a wimp to be king of anything!

 _"_ _No, he's not."_ I stop struggling with breathing as the heat seems to subside when my silent protests seem to be answered. _"He will become king and you will be his consort. Do not leave his side. Should you do that he won't be able to stop. Yuuri is the king."_

My anger grows and I finally feel myself able to speak at the man in the flames. "No! I am the rightful king! It's in my blood to be and I'm the one with the qualifications to become king!"

The man sighs and looks at me with what looks like sorrow in his eyes. The flames then engulf him with a roar as a figure of a wolf forms and stares at me. I find it ironic that the flames form into a wolf but my irony soon turns to fear as the wolf lunges for me and all I see is a bright orange light blind me as I cry out in fear and cower away.

"Your highness!"

My eyes shoot open and it takes me a minute to get my bearings but when I do I see one of my soldier's leaning over the bed, his brown eyes full of concern.

"What?! Get out of my face." I snap, glaring at him and seconds away from forcibly getting his face away.

"Ah sorry highness. It was just you were screaming and crying out in you're sleep that I-"

"Well I am fine just had a nightmare." I interrupt coldly, giving him a warning glare. "Thank you for your concern, but please leave."

The soldier nods before saluting me and leaving, closing the door behind him. Sighing I get up and go into the bathroom connected to my bedroom, slipping out of my pajamas and into the hot shower, trying to rid my mind of the fire wolf engulfing me in flame. _Who was that talking to me? A spirit? Whoever it was, or whatever it was shouldn't matter. I have only one thing I should focus on today. Beating that wimp into a pulp._

Groaning I slide further down into hot water and hold my knees as my hair turns to silk as it seeps into the water. I will not lose to that wimp. If I do my uncle may as disown me for how much my pride will be crushed.

Shaking my head, flinging water everywhere, I stand from the steaming water and get out. Drying myself off I quickly I put on a clean blue uniform and strap my sword to my waist before walking out of my room and past my soldiers who fall into form behind me. With a sigh I finally remember how things go here. No matter where I go I always have a guard with me. A stupid rule my mother tries to make me follow even though I'm the third most decorated soldier and commander in the entire Shin Makoto army.

"Wolfram!"

Stopping in my tracks I turn to the voice and give a short bow to my Uncle as a sliver of fear runs through me. "Hello Uncle. I'm about to go warm up for the dual I will win."

He smiles devilish and unnaturally pats my shoulders as he looks at me. Even now I still find no love in those dead emerald eyes. "Very good. I plan on you winning and ending this ridiculous marriage proposal. You will not marry a commoner like that boy. When you're on the throne you and Elizabeth will create an era of new hope."

I look at him and tremble slightly but do not change my stance at his words. All I do is bow and agree with him. "I understand Uncle. Y-Yuuri isn't the one who will bring me victory. I must capture that on my own."

The grin that appears on my Uncle's face scares me but thankfully he just chuckles and nods before giving me a another rare pat and walking off, a confident grin on his face. I close my eyes as my racing heartbeat slows down, my hands still slightly trembling.

 _"_ _Child of fire, do you truly believe your Uncle?"_

I groan and shake my head, trying to rid myself of the voice from last night, his words clinging to my mind like sticky spiderwebs. "Even if I don't, what choice do I have? That man won't stop till he gets what he wants." I whisper, feeling the scars on my back thrab. Pushing all thought away, I take a deep breath and head for the training courtyard.

The snow crunches under my boots as I dive and cut at invisible enemies as I warm up, feeling the heat loosening my limbs as I twist and swipe. Smiling I pretend to dodge, twisting in a full circle before slashing, my sword singing through the air. Getting into a rhythm I let my mind control my body, years of sword practice making my movements swift and sure without a fault in my attacks or steps.

The only time I fault is when I hear a loud thud and I see everyone beginning to gather around the dueling area. Taking my time to walk over to my place I stand there impatiently as I wait for Yuuri. I don't want to fight him...but my pride is beyond repair now. If I don't win I don't become king but there's no way I will lose to a wimp who I've beaten hundreds of times.

"Yuuri!"

Even though I'm fighting him I can't help but sigh as I turn as my mother cries out happily. I see Yuuri being engulfed by her and the pity I wish I didn't feel towards him resurfaces. I take a deep breath as I glare at him and catch his eye as Gwendal pushes him out into the ring. Taking a breath I step forward to face Yuuri, swinging out my blade with the very tip pointing at him. Hastily Yuuri does the same, has hand slightly trembling from the weight of the metal sword. Tensioning, I wait till Gwendal shouts "Start!" before pouncing at Yuuri, swinging my blade straight for his side. Jumping away Yuuri cries out for me to stop and think this through but I ignore him, the gaze of my uncle burning into my back. As my back catches fire from the gaze I use it as fuel to blind my emotions and continue attacking a helpless Yuuri. It isn't until my senses are numbed from my blind anger that I hear Yuuri taunt me. Something about being predictable?

Letting my emotions take over again I charge but this time I end up collapsing to the ground with the wind knocked out of me. Yuuri stands over me with his blade at his side, his eyes full of concern as he reaches out a hand for me to stand.

"Wolf, let's not do this. I don't want to fight you."

My hands clench in the snow and it seems to steam as it melts faster than it should. I look up with fire in my eyes and hiss out my words as I shift my legs into a crouch.

"Like hell, wimp."

I use all the force I can muster up and swing up at Yuuri but he somehow evades me at the last moment. My momentum sends me surging forward where a maid, who must've come to check on me, is standing, but even as I pull back on my blade I know that I put too much force into my attack. Sure enough my sword grazes her side and the young girl lets out a shriek as she faints, the shock of the moment too overwhelming for her.

Realizing my mistake all the blind anger that was consuming me dissipates into nothing. I get on my knees and forget my sword by my leg as I kneel by the maid to see how badly she was wounded, but I never get to evaluate her since the hairs on the back of my neck stand straight. The feeling that something dangerous is near I grab my sword again and manage to only turn on my knee before I see that what I believe is the danger is Yuuri. His black hair almost seems to look longer and the usual soft, kind look in his eyes is nowhere to be found. Only black slits of a demon filled with overwhelming rage.

"You dare bring an innocent woman into this because you're too blind to see past your anger?"

I stare in genuine fear as I look at Yuuri only to see his blade is pointed at me as he glares daggers. I've never seen Yuuri like this so when I see the wind pick up and the trees in the courtyard begin to sway with the wind, I can only stand there, spellbound, at how Yuuri seems to have the entire courtyards attention as the wind almost seems to reflect his emotions.

"Y-Yuuri…"

As if it's a mantra, I hear only a few words from someone's voice.

 _"_ _Yuuri is the king I have chosen. I will not let anyone else get in his way."_


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! Sort for not updating yesterday, things came up and time just flew by. Sorry^^' anyway, here is the chapter, and Boy, do thugs get fun. *evil laugh*

Yuuri POV Ch 9

The sound of the door slamming is drowned out by everything else going on, with maids rushing off with Gúnter and all of the nobles yelling at the top of their lungs. I can hear Wolf's uncle yelling his outrage and two others trying to calm him down as well as three others demanding that Cherri rethink my rise to kinghood. I can only stand in the center of it all, too stunned to even move, much less make any kind of sense of what is going around me.

Before I know it I'm being ushered out of the room by Conrad with two other soldiers joining us a few seconds later. He half pulls, half drags me around a corner and down a hall, going up a flight of stairs before opening one of the few double doors in the hallway and pulling me inside with him, the two guards closing the door behind us. Here he lets go of my hand and I stagger over to the bed where I face plant onto it, not even realizing how soft it is. Ha...this is a dream right? It has to be...none of this feels real…

"Your majesty, sorry to just drag you in here but it was getting a bit too hectic in the throne room for you to stay. This is your room though, so feel free to stay here as long as you need."

I just nod mutely into the covers, too overwhelmed to even lift my head. I could hear Conrad shifting, clearly trying to get a read on me as I sigh into the sheets.

"You can sit down. I don't care." I mutter, the covers muffling my voice as everything refuses to dawn on me.

"It's ok. It's customary for a soldier to stay standing while in the presence of his Majesty. It would be impolite for me to sit." Conrad says, his tone and words light and polite.

"Majesty?" I whisper, slightly flinching. "As if. There is no way I can be a king of anything, nor do I really want to be. Wolf is right, I am not fit to be in charge of anything."

"Wolf? You call my little brother by his nickname?"

Rolling over to my left side I look Conrad in the eye and nod, a small chuckle escaping. "Yeah, though I kinda had to earn it. He's really picky about how he's called. Back when I first met him, Wolf was nothing but harsh and cold to me. I thought him nothing but a spoiled brat who grew up with a silver spoon in his mouth, someone who I could never get along with…" Sitting up I look down at my lap and the dark carpet. "...but then...I saw the true Wolfram." Smiling I shake my head, a warm feeling squeezing my chest with something that scares and relaxes me. "I realized that his attitude was just a barrier to protect himself from others, and that in truth he is just a person who want to be accepted but just doesn't really know how to be. To me, Wolf, at first, is like a cold winter storm, blowing a cold wind in your face along with freezing snow, but if you keep pushing through, if you show Wolfram that you have no ulterior methods...then he becomes a warm patch of sunlight that never loses its comfort and light. I still don't understand his relationship with his family, though. He's told me a little bit about his uncle and his childhood, but…" my mind flashes back to how much rage was in Wolf's eyes when Cherri said I was to be the king, how he had thrown his sword on the ground with determination and anger.

"My brother has had to carry our uncle's expectations on his shoulders since he was a young boy after all." Conrad says, his milky brown eyes downcast and a small sad smile on his face. "After Wolfram's father died and we moved back here, Gwendal and I were going through our own pain, and couldn't really bare to be around Wolfram so he was left to face uncle all by himself with only mother to go to. We hardly knew how Uncle treated him, but didn't do anything about it and thanks to that Wolfram cut off his emotions and build a wall around his heart, not even letting Gwendal and I through when we came back and wanted to be a part of his life again. Wolfram probably feels we abandoned him, and because of that he has some slight resentment toward us...especially me."

"Why? You two are brothers right?" I ask, giving the Conrad a questioning look. He flicks his eyes up to meet mine, almost a painful look in them, his voice full of sadness.

"Yes, but I am only Wolfram's half brother. Cherri met my father, a common military man, in one of her few travels outside of this country when she was just a young sixteen year old girl. She also married at sixteen and had Gwendall only nine months later, but Gwendal's father died from a illness only a year after he was born, so our mother gave Gwen to her two brothers and left for the outside world, which she had never been to before. My father apparently was training in the town she was at, and the two met at a coffee shop. Eventually they fell in love and mother became pregnant with me soon after. But when she was called back because she was to be crowned, mother left him behind and gave birth to me in Shin makoto after she became queen and raised me for three years with Gwendal. By the time she was able to go back and find him, he had died a war hero in a battle that had nearly brought his country to its knees. Saddened and full of grief, mother returned and went through a period of mourning before being remarried to Wolfram's father, a good man of noble blood that Uncle chose. He was the only father figure I ever remember, and was one of the kindest and gentlest man I have ever known. I was thirteen when mother remarried, and fourteen when Wolf was born a year later." A soft expression appears on Conrad's face then, his words becoming full of brotherly affection. "Those days were probably some of the best ones of my life. Wolfram, Gwendal, and I, all living together happily and playing all kinds of things. We would take three year old Wolf out into the forest and camp out for days, showing him how to hunt and survive out in the wild. When mother said that we were moving to England, I was excited. I had never been outside of Shin Makoto before. When we arrived, everything was so different. There was more machines around and people got around in cars and busses instead of horses. Wolfram took it the hardest, since we couldn't be with him in school and he, I believe, was constantly bullied. I think it had something to do with his more feminine looks and bright blond hair. But by the time Wolf was five we had to move again, since father was an ambassador and kept being assigned to different posts, Wolf had gotten colder and less friendly, not that he was really warm to begin with. But after a few weeks in Boston, he started opening up and becoming the bright and warm child that I remembered from our homeland again. Do you know why that was, your majesty?" Conrad asks, a small smile on his face.

I pause, thinking for a moment before I respond, a small blush creeping onto my face. "Was it because...of me?"

Nodding Conrad smiles, his brown eyes full of memories. "Yeah. You completely brought back my little brother to the way he was before, smiling all the time and just so full of happiness and life, but in a way, he was different. I had, and still never have, seen him smile the way he did then. He had never been that close to a person before, and still isn't. You're very special to him, your Majesty."

"Please stop calling me that. I don't like it." I grumble, blushing at the thought that I had been able to change Wolf. "Just call me Yuuri."

"Yuuri? Ah that's right. Did you know that in the Shin Makoto language, "Yuuri" is the word for July?"

"Yeah. My mother said that she named me Yuuri because on the day of my birth, a kind stranger helped her to the hospital when she collapsed trying to get a cab."

"Gave me a huge fright too. The whole ride I was steeling myself to help her if she went completely into labor. I did help mother with Wolfram's birth after all."

I blink, my eyes widening in surprise. "You...were the young man that helped my mother?"

Conrad nods, laughter lighting up his face. "I was coming to look at the new house, and just happened by your mother. I can't believe she remembered the word I mentioned that day while trying to calm her. I was just saying things off of the top of my head when the date popped into my mind, and like magic I said the word for July in the native tongue I hadn't spoken in so long. Mother thought that it was best for us to speak english at home after all."

"Is that so..." I hummed, rolling onto my side, my eyes suddenly feeling very droopy.

"You should get some rest your Majesty. You have a big day tomorrow." Conrad smiles, walking over to the door. "There are guards posted outside your door, so just call them if anything happens. They'll come."

With that, Conrad leaves, closing the door behind him with a soft thump. Sighing I just roll over onto my stomach, the day catching up with me and bringing me into a tired sleep.

The next morning I am woken up early by Conrad, Wolfram's brother, taking me down to a breakfast of toast and eggs. Wolfram, of course, doesn't attend so I'm left with his excited and chirping mother, Cherri, talking about the upcoming fight with Wolfram the whole time.

By the end of breakfast my hands are trembling as Conrad, followed by Gwendal and many others, take me down to the training field where Wolfram is waiting, a thunderous look on his face and his sword clenched tightly in his left hand.

"Yuuri!" Cherri squeals, standing up from where a few maids set up chairs. I turn slightly to see her waving at me, Conrad and Gwendal at her side. Conrad is smiling encouragingly, ignoring his brother's scowl right next to him, but it's the slight flash of blue that catches my eyes as well as the intense hatred I could feel directed solely at me. At the sight of his uncle Wolfram seems to steel himself, his hand tightening even more on his silver blade.

Someone shouts words I don't retain, but I have no time to see who as Wolfram changes at me, his blade held high. I dodge, yelling at Wolf to stop, that I didn't want to fight him. Wolf is serious. He's actually trying to kill me! I think as I dodge attack after attack from Wolf, each time narrowly missing his sword before I manage to swing the flat of my sword and knock him down. "Wolf, let's not do this. I don't want to fight you." I say desperately as I look at him.

Wolfram glares daggers at me as he clenches the snow and hisses out his words. "Like hell, wimp."

He shoots up and I barely have time to dodge out of the way before I see Wolfram's blade hit one of the maids. The maid let's out a shriek and faints on the ground. I can see a little blood dampening her dress uniform and the rage that takes me over feels even stronger than before.

Wolfram seems to realize his mistake and scurries over to the maid after dropping his sword beside him but I don't let him get any closer than he already is because once I speak I don't hear my voice. I hear a power I've never heard before as Wolfram stares in horror at me while gripping his sword.

"You fool! You can't accept your defeat, you ignore the rules and act rashly..." I speak deadly and can feel the wind in the courtyard pick up as clouds begin to block the sun out. My sword point finds itself aimed right at Wolfram but I feel nothing holding me back. "Is this what you call a dual?!"

"Y-Yuuri…"

Wolfram tries to speak but I don't let him as I bring my sword down to him with new found strength that I see Wolfram struggling with as he blocks my blow.

"If that's so, then I can't leave the way of your people alone!" I pause and glare at Wolfram once again as I let him stand and ready himself before I attack with a power I didn't know I even had. "I don't really wish to shed any blood but...to cease the no good...the owner will be punished!"

"Y-Yuuri!"

Barely hearing Wolfram shout in shock as I am lost in the stream of power, the feel of the very earth going through me.

"Yuuri is the king I have chosen. I will not let anyone else get in his way."

Those words pound through me as I advance on Wolfram and make him fall back as rain begins to pour across the grounds. Though just as I am about to put Wolfram in his place, I stop when I see the fear in Wolfram's eyes and the memory of Wolf telling me about his scars makes whatever has been possessing me to do everything stop just as my blade nears him.

No...I can't hurt him...he is already so badly scarred...

The raw anger inside me almost seems to sigh as I feel my mind slowly coming back to me as foreign words still escape me. I stand tall and can hear Wolfram let out a breath I didn't know he was holding. "Anyways Wolfram, from now on carefully reform...there is sympathy for you above-"

Before I can finish all the energy within me seems to drain as raindrops pour off my skin and take me down to the ground with them, greeting me with darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

Wolfram POV Ch 10

The slits in his eyes make my body shake with an unknown fear. This is different than other times when Yuuri was mad. Now he seems like a relentless demon, a demon that is hidden behind an innocent angel.

"Anyways Wolfram, from now on carefully reform...there is sympathy for you above-"

"Your Highness!"

My body jumps as I am called and I see Gúnter staring at me as he tends to Yuuri, who is laying in his bed. I give him a nod before he goes back to checking on Yuuri, my eyes wandering to said wimp.

A deep feeling of unknown emotions settle in my chest as I remember the rain perfectly as Yuuri's eyes seemed to become demonic and his hair seemed to grow a few inches longer as the wind and rain made it all so surreal.

Yuuri has never been one to show so much anger towards someone. Usually he just quarrels using his words with whoever he's arguing with at the time. I have never seen him like this, and despite my pride, I never want to see him like that towards me again. I look away from Yuuri's sleeping form and walk to his grand window and look out over the balcony at the courtyard and mountainous region that Yuuri now reigns over.

"Wolfram," I hear Gúnter say with a serious tone, "You should be out with your brothers."

I shake my head and continue to look out, gazing towards the region where I know my brothers are fighting to keep peace. Even though the country hasn't been in war, more rebellious outbreaks have been occurring. "I am right where I need to be."

Hearing Gúnter sigh, I know that he is about to try and reason with me even though we both know it's a futile attempt.

"His majesty is fine, you should be out with your men diminishing this ridiculous quarrel."

Scoffing, I cross my arms and turn to him as Gúnter stands and watches me. "This is no quarrel von Christ. The rebellion has started and you, of all people, know this. You are the one who discovered it in the first place."

"I understand that Wolfram but you should still be out there before this turns into a war. Shin Makoto needs its commanders out there. All of them."

Scoffing I look at him and chuckle. "You're such a hypocrite Gúnter. You're also one of the commanders. Why aren't you out there?" I give him a look and he just sighs.

"I am taking care of his Majesty. He needs to be treated and to have someone here for him-"

"I am here for him!" My own words startle me and I let my bottled up emotions flow out. Ever since our duel I have been thinking about the amount of power Yuuri had within him and began to look at him in a new light. The wimp can take charge...he can deliver punishment...but even knowing that I still don't believe that he can handle this responsibility. "I'm his fiancé for Shinou's sake! I am the head of the royal guard and first and foremost his best friend! Don't tell me I shouldn't be here and at a puny rebellion that will hopefully not lead to war!"

"War?"

At Yuuri's voice I bolt to his bedside along with Gúnter and lean over him with a worried expression on my face. "Yuuri!"

He looks at me weird as he yawns and then blinks a few times before letting his eyes widen as he sits up quickly. Not able to move quick enough he hits my forehead with his own and gives both of us a throbbing head.

"Ow-owow...sorry…"

He apologizes but I don't feel any of the anger I held towards him anymore. All of the emotion was from my uncle's influence anyway. There's nothing more that I want than to be with Yuuri but suddenly being engaged to him actually is hurting me more than it should. He didn't know the nobles customs and probably doesn't remember what he even did. Then again I can always keep reminding him now.

A wicked grin forms on my face and I stand up from where I fell back on the ground and huff. "Well, wimp, maybe you should take into consideration your fiancé standing over you before sitting up at the first mention of war."

Yuuri sits on the edge of his bed, still in his uniform since he hasn't changed, and gawks stupidly at me as he stands.

"What do you mean war?!"

With a roll of my eyes Gúnter takes his leave and leaves us alone. I take into note that Yuuri doesn't say anything about me calling him my fiancé so I don't bring it straight up. "Nothing wimp...my brothers are just out dealing with a small rebellion."

The rebellion in general was more like a child rebelling against their parents. Futile. There is nothing to solve it but fighting back. Yes there are casualties but that's how everything goes in this county.

As I'm thinking about the rebellion I see Yuuri get off the bed and hurry towards the door. I quickly block his way and grab his arms so he can't evade me. "Where do you think you're going wimp?"

"I'm going to wherever Conrad is!"

His demanding tone takes me off guard and I nearly let him go. Shaking that feeling away I frown at him and shake my head. "No, you're staying here. I won't let you go." I cross my arm and hold my head high. There is no way I'm going to let Yuuri out of my sight after he won his place as king.

"Wolfram," Yuuri says with a tone I finally recognize as him trying to be serious when he's actually confused. "War is not the answer to anything and if I can do something to stop it I'm going to try."

He stares at me with as hard look and I do the same, though he prevails through our little staring contest. I think about his words and realize that those are the words my father used one time before he went off to war. That was the war he never came back from.

With a sigh I let my head fall and turn to the door, holding my pride high while blushing at the look Yuuri gives me. "Fine, but since you can't ride a horse still I'll let you ride behind me."

Yuuri smiles brightly at me and I forget that we even fought. Blushing as he hurries after me I walk briskly to the stables and try to forget the fact that Yuuri is making me do things I normally never would.

I lead him out from the high royal bedroom in the back of the castle where you can overlook part of the town and most of the mountain line now covered in thick white snow that fell just last night. The cold wind blew through the corridor and I almost forgot to grab our cloaks.

Making Yuuri stop before we reach the stairs I run back to the room and grab the king's royal red fur lined cloak and black gold clasp before grabbing my new navy blue fur lined cloak. I run back to where I left Yuuri in a daze of confusion and wrap the king's cloak around his neck and clasp it together. "It snowed again so it's colder. You need to stay warm."

"I'll be fine-"

When Yuuri tries to argue with me I give him him a hard look and wrap my cloak around my neck and use the emerald chain Yuuri and his mother got me for my late Christmas present. "You're wearing it or I'm not taking you."

He gives me a frustrated look but pulls the cloak tighter and lets it drag on the ground, making Yuuri look like one of the old double black kings. I blush at how handsome he looks and quickly turn before he can really see it as I grab his hand and drag him down through the castle and outside where I see him hold the cloak shut around him.

I smirk with victory at his little defeat and gesture to some of my men standing guard at the doors. The four of them follow us through the snow to the stables as I explained to them what we're doing before tacking and mounting my horse.

Yuuri takes ahold of my hand that I offer him and I pull him up behind me so that my cloak is covering his lap and he is sitting flush against my back. There's plenty of room for us both to sit atop my mare since she was bred for speed and transportation but I refused to let Yuuri move any further away from me than he was.

"Wolfram...I never realized how big your horse is…"

Chuckling at Yuuri's voice hinted with fear I turn my head and smirk at him. "Allure is a fine pure bred mare who will love you if I let you ride with me. She's just as proud as I am so anyone who tries to ride her if I am not present gets bucked off."

When he makes a weak sound I laugh and wait for my men to get ready before spurring Allure into a gallop and head towards the outskirts of the country's border. Usually I don't have a warm feeling at my back as I ride but Yuuri quickly presses flush against me with his arms around my waist as we gallop through the trees. Just feeling Yuuri's arms hold me tight I blush and am hit with such a warm and comfortable feeling that my breath catches and I nearly miss a turn.

I can tell that Yuuri notices my delayed response and I try to ignore it but I fail miserably when he leans closer so that his mouth is beside my ear.

"You okay, Wolfram?"

Letting out an icy breath I nod and keep going. "Yes, I'm fine. Just hold on."

He goes silent as a response and I find slight relief with it. But as we near the edge of the forest where we are riding through, I can see smoke and embers dancing through the air above the treetops. I know at that point that we've reached the village since I can now hear Gwendal shouting out orders and battle cries.

"Your highness!"

Hearing one of my men shout I only have a few seconds before my horse rears as an arrow flies by us and embeds itself in the tree beside Yuuri and I. When I try to draw my sword I freeze the second I hear metal sliding and turn my head to see a large silver blade resting just below Yuuri's surprised face. When I follow the blade to its owner, a scowl immediately forming on my face as a past anger engulfs me.

"Well hello little Lord brat. Something must've happened for you to be letting someone ride with you."

My anger turns to rage as I look at the blonde haired man sitting atop his stallion while his men surround us from the trees. No matter what I think of to get out of this situation I can't figure anything out...so once again I lash out in hope to distract him from doing anything to harm Yuuri.

"Adalbert!"

Oooo what is going to happen? How is Yuuri going to get out of this?! Please review and tell me what you think is going to happen. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Yuuri POV** **Ch 11**

 _***PART ONE***_

With a very audible gulp I stare down at the cold metal getting closer to my throat. Everything happened so fast when I heard Wolfram's subordinate shout that I don't really remember what happened between riding and now having a sword to my throat. All I know know is the pure hatred and rage pouring off Wolfram in waves, all directed toward the blond haired man who is currently threatening my life.

"Adalbert!" Wolfram hisses, his eyes on fire as he glares down the man called Adalbert.

"Highness." Adalbert sneers, clearly mocking Wolfram. "Well isn't this a surprise. What are you doing here, so far from your den?"

"Why do you care traitor?"

"Please, I was only trying to be polite." Adalbert purrs, his smile devilish. "Honestly, you never were one to mind your manners."

I can feel the sword get even closer to my neck, the blade centimeters from cutting me. Wolfram growls, and some part of me knows that he would have pounced on Adalbert if not for the fact that doing so could quite possibly kill me.

"Um...hate to break up a obviously sweet reunion, but could you please remove your sword from my neck?" I say nervously, trying not to move an inch. "You know, um, before you kill me by accident?"

"Accident? " Adalbert breaths, his blue eyes wide with surprise. "You think I am pointing a sword at you by accident?" There is a pause before Adalbert bursts out laughing, his mirth sounding cold and when he stops, his eyes are filled with such hostility that even I flinch.

"I am pointing my blade at you because I will kill you if his Highness right here makes any moves." Adalbert responds, his voice cold.

"I am surprised that he let you on his precious horse though. Just what's so special about you?" Adalbert asks quietly. Cocking his head he takes a better look at me, his blue eyes widening as he breathes "A double black." Under his breath before a small, icy smile forms on his face.

"You're Shin Makoto's new king, aren't you? Wow, it's been awhile since I have been in front of direct royalty."

"Since you aspired to take over our home and started a war? Since you betrayed your own kin?" Wolf hisses, surprising me slightly as I had nearly forgotten he was there he was so quiet.

"Yeah, something like that. But I didn't betray no one. You all stopped being my kin the moment Julia was killed."

"It wasn't no one's fault! She hid her wounds from everyone and put all of the others before herself, like a good healer. She did what she felt in her heart to be right. You are the one who betrayed us!"

"Still, you all should have realized it, you should have been able to help her! You let Julia, the love of my life, die in cold blood. And I will never forgive any of you demons for it." There is such anger and such pain in both his words and eyes, his hand is shaking. _He lost someone dear to him. The person he thought he was going to live and die with._

I open my mouth to say something, anything, but Conrad's cry and the sound of horseshoes interrupts me and diverts our attention to see conrad coming toward us, two other soldiers on horseback close behind.

Letting out a humph and on leat glare at the both of us, Adalbert removes the blade from my neck and gallops off, Conrad coming to our side seconds later.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt either of you?" Conrad asks anxiously, his eyes roaming my body for any injuries.

"No. He just said a few things then left then he saw you coming." I respond, trying to smile reassuringly. It must have worked form Conrad relaxes and turns to his brother, hitting him lightly on the head.

'What were you thinking Wolfram? Taking our king here, to a battlefield-!"

Wolf just shakes his head, his expression thunderous as he stares off in the direction that Adalbert ran off in. Conrad sighs, clearly giving up and instead tells us to leave. That it wasn't safe.

"But I want to help." I protest "If there is a war about to start, then that's not right! War isn't the answer to anything!"

"But right now I think war is the only way we can gain peace. Sometimes you have to fight and shed blood in order to get the quiet that everyone desires."

Anger slowly filling me I shake my head, my hands clenching into fists.

"No. War doesn't bring peace. It's not right, it brings nothing but death and pain. There has to be another way, a better option than just hurting others!"

There is silence for a moment before Conrad shakes his head, a small sad smile gracing his face. "Majesty, I am happy that you think that way and treasure others so highly. But, it's too late. Villages have been attacked, people killed. Just today," Here Conrad gestures to the billowing smoke behind us, the embers floating in the sky. "There was another attack on one of the few fishing villages. These people don't want peace, and they definitely don't want to talk. They just want to spill demon blood."

"Demon…?" I ask, tilting my head confused.

"It's said that our ancestors and the first king had the blood of ancient demons in their veins, that he created Shin Makoto as a refuge for his people. While we don't have many of their characteristics anymore, that part of our lineage isn't forgotten." Wolf explains, giving me a see-one-more-thing-you-don't-know look. I just grunt in response, pushing the knowledge to the back of my brain, ready to process later.

"Anyway, take me to the village. I wanna help." I demand, looking Conrad straight in his brown eyes. "Please."

Sighing he nods, Wolf making no comment as Conrad turns his horse around, leading us toward the smoke and dancing embers.

Soon we arrive at a makeshift camp, Wolf and Conrad stopping there horses and getting off effortlessly while I stare nervously at the ground, unknowing how to get down without falling and damaging something.

"Can you not get off?" Wolf asks, turning around with his hand on his hip, looking slightly like a god with the embers lighting up his golden hair.

"No I can. I was just waiting." I snap, knowing only too well from my flaming face that I must be red as a tomato. Wolf smirks, gesturing for me to go ahead, waiting for my failure. Groaning inwardly I try to mimic what I saw Wolf do and shift my weight to one foot before trying to swing the other carefully around. Of course with Wolfram's eyes boring into me I end up doing it too quickly and lose my balance, falling backward with a shout.

I wait for the ground to knock the wind out of me but it never comes since I find myself in an embrace. When I look I see Wolfram holding me in his arms and tsking at me.

"I mean really...you're such a wimp that you can't even dismount a horse?"

"I am not a wimp!" I snap, letting out an embarrassed huff. "You can let me down now."

Wolf lets out a disbelieving grunt but does put me down, a smirk still on his face.

'Would you stop it? I've never been on a horse before!" I huff, crossing my arms as Conrad leads us through the camp.

"I can't help it, you're too much of a wimp Yuuri. You can even get on and off a horse properly." Wolf rolls his eyes but I could see almost laughter in his golden gaze and it makes my heart thump. Grumbling under my breath I try to hide my face, not wanting anyone to see the warmth in my cheeks or hear the frantic thumping of my heart.

"We're here Yuuri."

"Huh?" I ask, looking over to where Conrad had stopped in front of a small brown tent, rustling sounds as well as moaning coming from inside.

"You want to help? Go inside and be useful to Von Christ. She probably will love the help." Conrad says, walking over and giving me an encouraging push on the back before grabbing Wolf and dragging him off, saying something about him abandoning his position as a commander.

"Dakauscas! Get over here with that right now!"

A very familiar female voice shouts, a young man in soldier's armor rushing past me into the tent with a bucket of clear water in his arms.

"Finally! Were you going to make me wait all day? Honestly…"

Following the familiar voice inside the tent, I see a young women in soldier's garb, her dark green hair pulled back in its usual braid.

"Gisela?!" I shout, partly because I wanted to be heard over all of the moaning and cries but also because I was taken aback to see her here. The girl whips around, her big green eyes sharp.

"Yuuri? What are you doing here?" Gisela asks, her eyes widening in surprise.

"It's a long story. Let's just say that a bunch of stuff happened thanks to Wolf." I say, smiling. Anyway Conrad sent me here to help you. So, how can I be of service?"

"Um well...I guess you could help tie bandages…" Gisela responds, nodding toward a few of the beds next to the one she was standing by. "But be carefull."

"Alright." I nod, going over to one of the beds Gisela had nodded toward, a young auburn haired man laying atop it. As soon as I stand over him, the stench of blood and sweat hits me full force, nearly causing me to gag. Pushing the feeling down I grab some bandages from the bedside table, carefully pulling up the man's damaged leg and starting to wrap the bandage around the wound.

Finished I move on to the next patient and the next till I am on my sixth and last person, this one a strong looking middle aged man. But when I told him I was going to bandage his arm, he yelled and screamed at me to go away and not to touch him.

"Please stop that. I only am trying to help you." I snap, pissed at the man's hostile tone.

"Demon! How could I let the likes of you even come near me? Go away you hellspawn!"

I flinch, taken aback.

"It's ok Yuuri, I'll take over." Gisela suddenly says, gently touching my shoulder from behind before taking the bandages from my hands and wrapping the man's arm herself. Sighing I leave, the man's harsh words echoing in my ears and making my hands clench. _What is with these people? I was only trying to help!_ Huffing I stomp off in the direction that Wolf and Conrad went in, too pissed to be around others. _Ugg, since when did being around Wolfram calm me down?_ I sigh, shaking my head as I pass by tent after tent until I come to a small opening overlooking the burning town, Conrad and Wolfram as well as Gwendal all standing on the hilltop looking down. As I got closer I could hear the three brothers conversing, Wolfram's voice coming out clear.

"Are you sure brother?" Wolfram was saying, looking out over the town.

"Yes. I heard it from most of the villagers, and most of my soldiers are saying the same thing."

"Huh...so they truly want war then…"

"Who want war?" I shout, running over and glaring at the three brothers. "What are you three talking about?"

"Yuuri! What are you doing here, you are supposed to be in the healer's tent with Gisela!" Wolf snaps, giving me a look.

I shuffle my feet, somehow feeling like I had let Wolf down somehow. "That doesn't matter." I mutter, unable to look Wolfram in the eye. "I wasn't much help, so I came here. I wanna help! Why aren't you trying to put the fire out? It'll burn the entire village at this rate, not to mention us!"

"Because," Wolf snaps, talking to me like I was a child, "It's too dangerous. Right now our best hope is to make a blockade so that the fire doesn't spread to here."

"But what of the villagers homes? Are you just going to let them burn?" I snap, anger filling me.

Wolf can only shake his head and look away, his stiff posture and clenched hands telling me enough.

"Why? Why did this happen?" I breathe, my hands shaking in anger.

"It can't be helped. This attack came completely by surprise. No one thought that our people had gotten to the point where they were afraid of us."

"Us? What do you mean?" I ask, looking up at Gwendal.

"The royals. Apparently someone is rallying others to create a uprising, saying that our ancestors slept with demons, and that all nobles are descendants of evil." Conrad says grimly, Gwendal stiffening.

"They attacked this village because this was one of Blood Pledge castle's main fishing town. We have worked with these people since they started a fishing town here, back when outsiders could still come and create a living here." Wolf mutters angrily, his shoulders shaking and his hands clenched.

"They attacked for such a reason…?" I ask, unable to feel anything but shock. Conrad and Wolf nod, Gwendal grunting in response. I could only stand there, completely taken by surprise as I realized that all of this happened just because of a silly legend. Shock and surprise is all I can feel until with a huge blast, the fire gets worse, possibly having hit some kind of ignition. I could hear the cries of the villagers as they watched their homes go up in flames, the places they had put all of their time and love into going up in fire.

"No...no! Unacceptable...I won't let this stand!" I snarl, anger consuming me in great waves. "I swear, as King of Shin Makoto, I won't let these vermin get away with harming others ever again!" I let out a feral cry, my body becoming not my own as I let out another scream, tears pouring down my face as somewhere inside me, I could hear crying. I was being consumed by it, this great and overpowering sadness and pain of the land, my own anger mixing with it and pouring out of me, circling up into the sky.

 _The land is crying...the earth is in pain..._ Someone whispers inside my head as I could feel raindrops landing, the sound like that of tears.

"Rain...he was actually able to call the rain..."

I hear what sounds like Gwendal mutter before a powerful exhaustion hits me and I fall.


	12. Chapter 11 Part Two

_***PART TWO***_

 _I'm so happy that you've accepted your destiny. I never doubted you though._ I can hear laughter, the joyous sound echoing in my head, the person's voice coming through clear and full of delight. _Come, it's time to wake up. Everyone is waiting._

I groan, slowly opening my eyes to a bright sky, the sunlight making me wince.

"Yuuri! You wimp, how dare you!"

Is what I hear before a huge mass crushes into me, Wolfram's golden hair temporarily blinding me as I am crushed in a hug.

"Wha-Wolf-!" I stutter, too taken back to try and get him off me.

"Well you did scare us. You passed out for three hours."

I turn at the sound of another voice, looking into the dark brown eyes of Conrad, Gwendal leaning against the entrance of what I now realize is a tent. Letting go of me Wolf lightly hits my head, a peeved expression on his face.

"I wasn't worried. Just surprised." He huffs, puffing up his cheeks.

I chuckle, confused as to what happened but secretly pleased that Wolf had been worried about me.

"Ah you're awake majesty." Gisela says, entering the tent. Walking over to me she checks my vitals, saying after a moment that I was fine.

"It would be best for him to go back to the castle though. Since we don't really know why he's been collapsing…" Gisela adds, her green eyes peering down at me in concern.

"I'm fine, nothing's wrong with me." I assure, smiling.

"Very well, we're going to go back anyway. Gwendal, think you and a few of your men could stay for a few days to start the repairs? Just to be safe." Conrad interrupts, ignoring me.

Nodding Gwendal leaves the tent, but not before giving me a look as he pushes past the flaps.

"Good. Then, if Yuuri is ok to move, I think we should be on our way. Wolf, could you help Yuuri to your horse? I have to go and get everyone assembled." Conrad asks, turning to Wolfram with a serious look in his eyes. Wolf nods, Conrad smiling his thanks before leaving the tent as well, Gisela assisting Wolf in helping me get up.

"Honestly I am fine, I don't need anyone's help." I protest, getting out of the bed on my own and trying to keep their hands from supporting me as we walk toward where Wolf says his horse is. Finally we reached her, the white beast letting out a cheerful greeting as Wolf saddles up. Once he was all settled Gisela hoists me up, Wolf helping to pull me onto Allure, having me sit behind him again. With a whistle and a click we're off, my arms instantly going around Wolf's waist as he sets a fast paced, Allure cantering through the camp and down a dirt path.

"Hey Wolf, just what happened back there? At the town." I ask, partly wanting to fill the silence and also because I couldn't remember anything after saying I would be king.

"You went all crazy and managed to summon a thunderstorm. It put out the fire, so now everyone is going to be working toward rebuilding the town." Wolf explains, his voice void of any emotion. "That's why brother is staying behind. To protect it from any more attacks."

"Well that's good-wait did you say I summoned a thunderstorm?"

"Yeah. I had heard that the people who settled here had a strong bond with nature and could use it, but...are you sure you don't have any Shin Makoto blood? Like maybe a great great great grandma or something?" Wolf asks.

"How would I know? Maybe, I've never really looked at my ancestry."

Wolf goes silent after that, the whole ride back to Blood Pledge Castle quiet and almost tence.

By the time we got to the stables I'm relieved to be off of the horse even though Wolf has to help me down again.

"Come on Yuuri. I want to get back inside." Wolf says, placing me down on the ground before walking beside me back to the main gates, unusually quiet.

"Hey Wolf is something-"

"Finally. I was wondering if I was going to have to wait all night."

Jumping at the very familiar teasing voice I look over to see Murata standing by the gates, a cheerful smile on his face as he gives me his award winning grin.

"Murata what are you-"

"Doing here? It's kinda a long story. Lets just say I am here to get you and Wolfram. School isn't going to wait for you two you know. Everyone's already abuzz about your departure." Murata smirks, following us inside, the guards surprisingly saluting him as we enter the castle, and again as we go into the dining room where I am led to sit down between Wolfram and Murata.

"So? What have you and Lord Wolfram been up to?" Murata asks warmly, cutting into some chicken that a few maid were placing in front of us.

"Stuff. There was a attack on a fishing village a few hours away. The whole town, gone up in smoke." I respond, my shoulders slumping slightly from the memory.

"Oh? I've heard about a prophet supposedly going amongst the people and stirring up trouble for the royals. Saying they were descendants of evil or something."

"Yeah that's what the Gwendal and Conrad were saying. That the village was set on fire because it was close with the royal family but it's just ridiculous. There's no way anyone like Wolf or Conrad are evil. Strong spirited and a little hard headed maybe, but not descendants of evil." I huff, biting aggressively into my chicken.

"Oh? How nice of you Yuuri. To stick up for Wolfram like that." Murata smiles, a teasing note in his voice.

I grunt in reply, biting into another piece of chicken. "Well, it's true." I say shrugging, turning to see Wolf, who had sat next to me, hadn't eaten anything.

"Wolf is something wrong? You're not eating." I ask, narrowing my eyes.

"No I'm fine. It's nothing." Wolf says simply, eating a few bites of chicken like the chicken personal offended him before it was cooked.

Humming in response I turn back to my food, try to keep up a conversation with Murata, but I can't help stealing glances at Wolf with concern for my unusually quiet roommate filling my thoughts. _He isn't eating much...just staring off into space._

"Yuuri! Did you hear what I said?"

"What?" I respond, turning back from Wolfram. "Sorry I wasn't listening."

Sighing Murata shakes his head, saying "I understand you want to stare at Wolfram but I am trying to have a conversation with you. Please do that when-"

"I'm not staring at him! Honestly Murata stop teasing me." I snap, blushing at being caught.

"Sure, sure. Wolfram, carefull with this one. He's been staring at you for the past ten minutes."

"Murata!" I hiss, my face becoming even redder. Murata just starts to laugh, tears coming to his black eyes.

Grumbling under my breath I hurriedly finish my dinner, stuffing my face with food to avoid any more questions from my friend. When I finish I get up, offering to show Murata to a room for the night.

"Ah no need, I was already given one." Murata explains, waving off my offer. "Thanks though. I think I am going to hit the hay. Night you two." Murata says over his shoulder, a small smile on his face as he walks out of the room and down the hall. Sighing I shake my head, Murata's teasing having slightly worn me out.

"Honestly why is he alway like that? Constantly teasing me…" I let out another sigh, plopping back down in my chair next to Wolfram. "Wolf did you know Murata before school? Does he have Makoto blood or something?" I ask, remembering how the soldiers had saluted him. "Wolf? Wolfram?" I repeat, frowning when I realized he was just staring into space again. "Oi Wolf."

Wolfram snaps his head up and meets mine with an expression of frustration I have grown to know well. "What, Yuuri? I'm fine."

I frown, narrowing my eyes slightly. "Nothing. I was just thinking. What's with you tonight?

Ever since I woke up you haven't been yourself. Is something bothering you?"

"No." He snaps at me again and wipes his mouth before getting up from his chair. "Excuse me, I'm going to relax in the bath." Wolf says, getting up but I don't have it in me to let him dodge the question.

"Hey we're not done." I protest, getting up as well. "I can tell something's bothering you, I've lived with you for almost a year." I smile, tilting my head slightly. "So tell me. What's wrong? Did I do something again? I'll try to fix it if you would tell me."

"I'm just tired and exhausted wimp!"

The way Wolf shouts his words suddenly makes me realize he really isn't okay. I can tell he's about to make his exit so I reach out and grab his arm to stop him but when the maids walk in I know that Wolf won't want me to make a scene in his home so I make a decision and drag him to the same room I woke up in that morning.

Slamming the door shut behind us I drag Wolf over to the bed, the young soldier surprisingly not fighting me as I push him onto the bed.

"Ok I am not letting you leave this room until you tell me _exactly_ what is bothering you, and don't tell me "nothing" because I know it's an absolute lie." I say, looking Wolf straight in his emerald eyes, refusing to look away. "I just need to know. After all, last time you weren't yourself I ended up being dragged here and accidently being made king. So spill."

Wolfram looks at me with shock on his face and then looks away after a moment. "N...just a memory that came up at the village. I'm fine now wimp. Just let me go relax."

"Huh...well that was pretty bad." I sigh, getting out of Wolfram's face. "But it might help to talk about it instead of keeping it all bottled up inside." I say thoughtfully, smiling down at Wolf kindly.

Wolf stands up quickly, mouth gaping to tell but as fast as the anger in his eyes appears it disappears just as fast. He collapses and if he had not been standing so close to me then I never would have thought to catch him and ease him to the ground.

I am in complete shock as my strong best friend now clutches my uniform for dear life as he cries against my chest. Since I've never really seen Wolfram in this state I don't really know what to do so I just guide him up to the bed and sit beside him so he can still cry into my chest.

"It's his fault...it's all his fault...I-I don't care i-if he's a noble! Father's _dead_ because of him!"

Hearing Wolf say those words I don't understand what he's talking about at first but it quickly dawns on me that he's talking about his father. The same father who I discovered had died in a war.

"Wolfram...Wolf...it's alright, it's alright...shh." I soothe, holding him awkwardly in my arms, trying to comfort him as he cries.

"All Adalbert's fault…"

Not entirely sure on what he is talking about I hold him back some and look at him as he avoids my gaze by looking down. "Wolfram…"

Wolfram grips my uniform tighter and I let him press himself against me like a child who has had their entire world taken from them.

"This...this war…" Wolfram begins to speak softly after a few minutes. His breathing evens out barely so I know he's still crying even though he has his face hidden from me. "Adalbert started it. His treason to my mother...to my country, my home...everything began with him not wanting to accept the fact his beloved was dead."

When Wolf stops talking I look to see him wiping his nose and pushing back some with a light blush on his cheeks that confuses me. "His beloved?"

The second the words escape my mouth Wolfram looks at me with such anger and love that I can hardly differentiate between them. "Julia was the Lady Wincott. One of the ten noble families and loved by all, even mother." Wolfram's voice finally finds him again and he sits up with tears still falling slowly down his cheeks. "Adalbert loved her but when she was too stubborn to stop when she reached her limits she perished on the battlefield...that's how this new war began. Adalbert was distraught so he did so many stupid things I can't really remember but the one thing I do remember clearly is the day Gwendal and Conrad came home...without my father. They had such sad faces...even though they too were covered in wounds from the fight. I remember how they sat me down, and Conrad looked me in the eyes like he was cornering a wild animal and said it." I don't find it surprising that Wolfram, once again, chokes on a sob, but this time I don't wait for him to cry into my chest. I wrap my arms around him as his words sink into my heart. "That Father had been killed...t-that he had died a hero...protecting his country...and family…"

I can't say a word as Wolf cries, his shoulders shaking from the remembered pain and grief, the memories that were resurfacing. _And I forced him to remember these things...I made him talk about them._

"Wolf...I'm sorry. For making you relive sad things. I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry." I whisper, hugging Wolf close to my chest and squeezing him, just wanting all of his sadness and pain to go away. For him to smile like I knew he could...with all of the happiness and brightness this world had. "I'm so sorry I made you remember this."

"Yuuri, don-"

"No, Wolfram." I snap and then realize that now isn't the best time to scold him. "Look...I don't understand, I will probably never understand this pain you're feeling but…" As I talk I realize that I am only rambling so I stop. It takes me a minute of painful silence while holding Wolf but I finally let myself truly speak. "I'm here for you Wolf. I always will be and always have. I want the happy Wolfram from Boston back. The one who baked brownies with my mom and me, even though I always nearly burned the house down." When I hear him scoff I take that as a win and smile down at him as he looks up at me. Seeing him look this way I feel a jittery feeling leap around inside me and I have to look away as I feel my cheeks heat up. "I-I guess what I'm saying is...no matter what…Wolfram you have-"

The unexpected feeling of Wolfram rushing up to my lips send my nerves to their edge, making me freeze as Wolfram, yet again, kisses me. Though just as I am about to shove him away again I feel the desperation behind his action as his arm is still wrapped around my back and clenching onto the back of my clothes. The other times Wolfram kissed me usually involved him being utterly frustrated at me for some strange reason but now…

Instead of moving him I find myself leaning into the kiss, my hand acting of its own accord and resting behind Wolf's neck, pulling him closer to me and into the kiss. I don't exactly know what I'm doing but it calms Wolfram down so I relax even more as Wolf then lays on me like he's dead.

Panic courses through me for a second until I hear his soft breaths and feel the hot air from his sleeping breaths sink into my neck from where his head lays. I know that having a conversation about something you hate makes you exhausted so instead of carrying him to his room I lay back against all the pillows on the king sized bed while keeping Wolfram snug against my chest.

"I'm sorry Wolfram…I didn't mean any harm…"

Despite the fact he's asleep I mutter out an apology that I can't finish as our kiss resurfaces to the front of my mind, making me blush deeply. _Just don't think about it...it's not like it really meant anything…_

I think to myself, trying to ignore the pounding of my heart. _Right...just go to sleep and act like nothing happened, since nothing really did happen...right?_

I nod, rolling over onto my side and closing my eyes, a piece of my brain starting to realize the words that I couldn't fully admit, not even to myself.

Mwahhah Yes. We went there. Poor wolf. Don't worry. By the end of the series, he is going to get his Yuuri. Not that it's going to be easy :)

Anyway, please comment. No comment, no new chapter. Hope everyone is having a Wonderfull day!


	13. Chapter 12

Wolfram POV Ch 12

As I wake up I slowly remember the happenings of the previous night. I kissed Yuuri...what have I done?

Yeah, I've kissed him before but those are out of spite and frustration for his lack of sight. This time I couldn't resist. What he was saying to me really made me fall for him even harder than I already was.

Pressing against the pillows at my back I scrunch my eyes shut even tighter as my arms hug each other. My memories of my father quickly pass through my thoughts again and a mournful feeling floods my body. I don't want to move with how fragile I've become in only a few hours so…

Wait...a few hours?

Opening my eye I sit up quickly and hear a shout of surprise as my shoulder connects with the pillows behind me and a loud thud sounds from beside the bed. My body is stiff and gross since I fell asleep in my uniform but the second I realize the different surroundings I turn and see Yuuri standing while holding his head.

"Wolfram! What the hell?!"

Seeing Yuuri in distress I huff and smirk while realizing that the pillows I thought were pillows was really Yuuri. So maybe kissing him had some effect?

"Oh calm down, wimp. You're fine. You could use a wake up call every now and then with the way you sleep."

I turn and sit sideways on the bed with my legs pulled up on their sides. He scowls at me before throwing one of the actual pillows at me. When I dodge it a smirk forms on my face when I notice the blush on Yuuri's face.

"Or are you just to embarrassed to be sleeping with your fiancé?"

Yuuri shivers at the words and I scoff before getting off the bed and taking off my jacket as I look at him with a proud look on my face. He doesn't seem to think it funny by the way he begins blushing and stuttering out nonsense.

"Wolf! How dare...I don't...you're not...gah! I didn't know what I was doing-"

Just then the doors open and Gύnter comes barging in along with my mother who is smiling brightly with her usual attire on.

"Mother!"

"Oh Wolfy dear!" She runs at me and hugs me tightly as Yuuri is doted over by Gύnter. I can't really breathe with how mother is holding me so I push away gently and straighten myself out even though I'm just in a loose white undershirt that is halfway unbuttoned. "I never got to congratulate you! I told you all the men and women would want you for themselves!" She begins to pout and holds her arms after letting me go. "Though I am pretty sad they're all going after you…"

"Mother!"

"Cherri!"

Yuuri and I both shout at mother who is speaking freely about our engagement.

"Not to mention Yuuri's proclamation to become king and change the country into a peaceful one!"

Once mother says that Gύnter, Yuuri and I go quiet. I forgot about Yuuri's proclamation and huff before crossing my arms.

"That wimp can't do anything to change this country, he won't know how to do anything properly."

Taking a look at Yuuri I see him scowling. Looking away and at mother I can feel his eyes boring into me.

"What do you mean Wolfram?" Yuuri says. "I can do a lot of things!"

"Your Majesty," Gύnter interrupts and defuses the tension building up once again. "That is the exact reason as to why I'm here. You are to start your studies here with me. You have many things to learn before it is time for your coronation."

I take a look at Gύnter and sigh. Of course he's here to take Yuuri to lessons.

With a sigh I smile at mother with a charming smile and can feel Yuuri staring at me, probably expecting me to get him out of this situation. "Mother, would you care for some breakfast by the fireplace?"

Not looking at Yuuri again I keep my eyes trained on mother as she nods happily. She hooks her arm in mine and we walk out but as soon as we leave the room when Gύnter starts harassing Yuuri about studying mother begins the conversation I loathe hearing from her since she knows that I truly love Yuuri.

"Wolfram, dear…" She keeps looking forward and smiles despite the seriousness of her tone. "He does understand that the two of you are engaged, correct?"

I look down at her words and shrug after a minute. In all honesty I have no idea if he's even acknowledged it. He did sleep with me last night and I kissed him. He hasn't said anything about it so he must not really mind the fact that we're now fiancé's.

"Well...he does...I think." I let my voice fade out with doubt and when I see mother's face I feel a shudder go down my spine as her smile falls. Despite her cheery and bubbly attitude she can be a real demon when she doesn't agree with something or someone messes with her family...I've seen it...it's terrifying, even for me. "Okay! I believe he does!" I let my words run out quickly as she frowns, fearing she will make me do something humiliating. "He's taken care of me, he brought me to his room and made me…" I freeze at the recollection and sigh before speaking again, this time not looking at mother. "...made me talk about father...how he died. He made me...express my feelings about how I felt yesterday. He…"

Stopping just before the dinning room I look down at the ground as mother turns so that she is standing in front of me, hugging me.

"It's alright Wolfy. He may not know it yet but he loves you. I can see it. He loves you as much as you love him and as much as I love you. My beautiful Wolfram."

"Mother!" Blushing deeply I brush mother away but she grabs me again and gives me a bone crushing hug that I can only accept my fate with.

"Oh Wolfy dear! What can't you stay a cute little boy?! I don't want you to grow up!"

"Mother!"

"Now, now brother. Mother has just missed you since you were away at college. She had many moments that she would weep out in her garden."

Hearing Gwendal mother stops and smiles while also somehow scowling.

"Now Gwen...there's no need for you to be revealing everything about my little secrets."

Both Gwendal and I shudder at just the thought of mother's secrets. "Mother," I say kindly, not wanting to hurt her. "We really don't want to know your secrets."

She looks at me with genuine confusion and fake innocence. "Wolfy dear, I teach you so many things that will get Yuuri to want to f-"

Blushing profusely at what I figured she was going to say I throw my hand over her mouth the same time Gwendal does.

"Mother I swear to Shinou if you finish that sentence I will throw myself off a cliff!"

I can't feel her lips for into a pout and I release when Gwendal move his hand from where it is over mine, also covering mothers mouth. A few maids and guards go by us and don't even bat an eye at our behavior since it's the most normal we have been since mother threw the crown to Yuuri.

"But Wolfy!"

She pouts and crosses her arms as Gwendal and I guide her into the dining room. We get her to sit down at the round mahogany table and some maids bring out three plates to serve us our food as Gwendal and I take our places on either side of mother. When I begin to eat I don't like the silence so I swallow before looking up at Gwendal.

"Gwendal, in my absence who has been training my men?"

"Your second," Gwendal says with disinterest in his tone. "Kuro certainly knows what he's doing in training. Every time Conrad, Gύnter or I would go see how they were doing he would be pushing your men to their limits." He pauses before looking up at my eyes and huffing. "Just as you do when you're training them."

Pride swells in my chest and I smile, nodding. "Kuro has the making of a fine commander."

"Not to mention he's handsome too."

Gwendal and I both ignore mother's comment and just sigh before continuing our conversation about the military. Though mother was right. Kuro was not only my second but with being only a few years younger than myself I did find him attractive at one point when I was with Elizabeth. The only thing that made me not go after him was the fact that he was so cat like and lazy when not being commanded.

"Wolfram."

Jolting back to reality I see Gwendal staring at me along with Conrad who shows up out of nowhere.

"What?"

Conrad chuckles with mother while Gwendal just sighs. I don't understand for a moment why they're staring at at me strange.

"Conrad asked if you will be over to the training grounds this evening to check on your men finally."

Gwendal says this with a hint of anger in his voice but I just sigh and nod. "Yes I will be. I have put my duties aside long enough."

With a nod from Gwendal I know he approves so I smile weakly before finishing my breakfast. Conrad takes a seat by Gwendal and I give him a look of faint dislike. I have never actually really liked Conrad and everyone knows. He's a half-blood. He's half noble and half commoner. A combination that not many like in the country. The people born to this descent are typically shunned by the townspeople since they're the children of supposed "demons".

Though Conrad is a warrior and a lion but in my eyes he's still the half-blood brother of mine.

"Wolfram!"

All of us freeze when we hear Yuuri yelling my name. We all look up and I can hear only the fireplace behind me, crackling and popping. Gύnter can be heard but when one of the doors open up I see Yuuri running through it with a panicked look, Gύnter hot on his trail.

Scoffing I roll my eyes as he runs behind me and so he's on the opposite side of the table than Gύnter is. I sigh heavily as I shut my eyes and hear Conrad and mother laugh quietly. "Yuuri, what is it now?"

"He's worse here than at school!"

"Now your Majesty-" Gύnter tries to speak chidingly but Yuuri shouts again.

"And I am sure as hell not wearing that underwear!"

At first I'm a bit confused until I remember that my customs are completely different than that of the outside world.

"But your Majesty," Gύnter explains with dramatic flare as I notice the black, almost string like, garment in his hands. A small wave of jealousy goes over me at the fact that Gύnter was trying to change him, Yuuri, my fiancé! "It is our custom to wear the clothes of this wonderful and magnificent land you now rule over! If you wish to gain the people's trust then you must dress as they do...though more magnificent!"

"It's girly! It's something a night girl would wear!"

Scoffing at his outburst I look back at him and roll my eyes. "We all wear it, wimp."

He looks at me like I'm crazy and I look at Gwendal for help. He agrees with me, as does Conrad, and Yuuri lets his jaw drop. It takes a lot of my willpower to not laugh at him so instead I smirk and narrow my eyes at him seductively.

"I can always show you Yuuri. They're actually-"

"No, Wolf!" He shouts and blushes deeply which causes me to pause. I can hear the panic in his voice and I see mother inconspicuously sipping her wine with a knowing smirk dancing across her cherry red lips. "I-I don't need to see them...or any of them!"

Gύnter, once again, advances toward Yuuri and he ends up hiding behind a disgruntled Gwendal. I can see the annoyance in my brother's expression and chuckle lightly at his pain. I love Yuuri but he can also be too much at times.

"Your-"

"Gwendal!"

Hearing the familiar demoness voice Gύnter, my brothers and I all freeze and look up at one another, the dining room now completely silent. We know that voice all too well and we know what comes after hearing it yelling one of our names. It's only seconds after Gwendal's name is yelled that he wipes his mouth and stands from his chair, panic on his underlying expression.

"Well I'll be taking my leave now."

He kisses mother's cheek and nods goodbye to everyone else as he goes to the glass doors leading outside, that have snow pressed up against them and makes a quick escape outside, leaving Conrad and I to deal with the oncoming red storm that bursts through the doors, a wicked grin on her face.

"Where's Gwendal?!"

Ok, so maybe we had to much fun with this chapter...but hey, it's pretty funny right? Ah the ideas my partner comes up with...

Please review and if possible, follow our little story. Maybe if I get four new followers then I will post a little surprise for you guys ^^


	14. Chapter 13

Yuuri POV 13

"Where's Gwendal?!"

A young, bright red haired women shouts, looking around the room, a eager and scary glow in her sky blue eyes. The doors she blew through only seconds before slam loudly making me jump as Gwendal quickly disappears.

"I finally completed my newest invention and it requires manpower to operate."

"Well, I should go and get my men started on their training for the day." Conrad says cheerfully, getting up and quickly leaving the room, his steps almost panicked.

"Tch. Well then Wolfram, do you know where your big brother is?" The young woman asks, a scary smile on her face as she turns to Wolfram, who had gotten up at her entrance and was now standing protectively in front of me.

"Hello Anissina, sorry but Yuuri and I have work to do so…" Wolf says, backing up toward the door behind us.

"Oh come on Wolfram...wait who's that behind you? I don't think I've seen him before..."

A sudden shiver over comes me and I feel like a bug under a microscope. She closes in on us and I feel suddenly afraid and thankful for Wolfram beside me.

"Him? Ah this is-"

"I'm Yuuri. I came here with Wolf a few days ago." I interrupt, looking warily into her sparkling sea blue eyes.

"Ah so you are our new king! That explains why Wolf is being so protective over you."

"I'm not-!" Wolf starts, his voice strangely high.

"So highness would you like to see one of my inventions? I think they could be very helpful for you!" She says happily, completely ignoring Wolfram.

"Umm…"

"No he would not! Like I said, Yuuri and I have some things to do. Come on Yuuri."

'Not protective my ass.'

I roll my eyes at Wolfram's reaction, a to familiar feeling squeezing at my chest.

"Oh come on Wolfram, I promise this one won't explode."

"This one..?" I ask, blinking as the words set in. Do her inventions usually explode?

"That's what you said the last five times! Brother was squeaking for a week thanks to your last invention." Wolf hisses, the air around him seeming to almost resemble flames.

"That was three years ago! You haven't even been around for the latest ones. I've gotten a lot better now." The lady huffs, her hands on her hips. "Now come your Majesty and Highness, as soon as I find-"

"Majesty! It's time to start your lessons!"

Hearing Gύnter's voice I freeze. I give a knowing and devious smile as I grab Wolfram's hand.

"Sorry, Gύnter, but...umm…" I look back at Wolfram and see the doors behind us and can slightly remember the way to the stables. "Wolfram and I are taking a tour of the town!"

There's no way I'm staying to be blown up or suffer through one of that perverts lessons! I spin and bolt through the doors, dragging a shouting Wolfram behind me.

"Wolfram," I whine, "What's the point of wearing this stupid wig?"

"Do you want everyone to know you're of demon race? Our ancestors defining characteristic was their black hair and eyes. That's why they're known as "double blacks." It could be dangerous if you don't hide at least your hair." Wolf snaps as we make our way down the snow covered road. I huff, still feeling slightly upset that I had to hide my hair for such a silly reason. I'm in more modest clothing too. Who knew Wolf had a supply of clothing hidden in a building? I was so surprised when he insisted on going into a abandoned looking building. Wonder if he snuck out often?

Letting out a small sigh I look around, thinking that I might as well take everything in while I was out. I am these people's new king now, after all.

Looking around I could see plenty of people out, their loud voices calling out the goods they were selling. People were all around us, their fur boots crunching in the soft snow, and a few even giving me and Wolf a few curious glances but never approaching us. Instead they just went back to walking, focused on their day ahead. It's so...happy. This place is warm and full of light. I think, smiling happily. Suddenly my mind flashes back to the burning village, Adalbert's rage filled face and the reason behind the burning village. Apparently someone is rallying others to create a uprising, saying that our ancestors slept with demons, and that all nobles are descendants of evil.

"Descendants of evil?" I mutter to myself, not even realizing I had said the words allowed till Wolf turns and speaks as he leads his horse.

"Huh? What are you muttering over there?"

"Ah nothing." I say quickly, my face warming. "Nothing important."

Grunting in response Wolf goes silent again, seeming lost in his own thoughts. If it came to a war...how much would these innocent lives be affected? How many would get hurt, or lose someone they care about? I can't let that happen! Not as their king, or as a fellow human being!

Suddenly the sound of laughter reaches my ears and I look up, spotting a few kids running about the street, laughing as they chased each other around. Soon they reach us and call out to Wolf's horse, big smiles on their faces as they ask if they could pet her.

"That's probably not-"

"Sure. Just be careful and go one at a time." I interrupt, smiling warmly. Squealing the kids make a small line, each one laughing happily as they got to touch Wolf's horse's fur, Wolf giving me a look.

"I didn't say it was ok." He grumbles under his breath.

"Oh come on Wolf what does it hurt. They're just kids."I say cheerfully, smiling at my grumpy companion as he rolls his eyes. Smiling cheerfully I look down to where the third child steps warily up to the horse, clearly intimidated by the huge creature. Her hand trembles as she reaches out, her eyes big and scared.

"Ah it's-"

"Don't be scared, Allure won't bite."

I blink, taken completely off guard at the soft tone in Wolf's voice, my roommate surprising me even more by calmly petting Allure, showing the young girl that there was nothing to be scared of. Still trembling the little girl warily places her hand on Allure's neck, right next to Wolfram's who gently grabs the girl's hand and helps her pet Allure. I could only watch with my mouth open as I see this soft side of my roommate, the little girl even starting to smile.

"Thank you, mister!" She chirps as she waves goodbye with her friends, the three kids running off as Wolf and I stand there, a kind look still on Wolf's usual stern face. That is until he sees me staring and a deep blush covers his face as he turns away, leaving me to smirk.

"So you do have a soft side." I tease, a playful smirk spreading across my face.

"Shut up you wimp." Wolf mutters, continuing our walk down the street, making me have to hurry to catch up with him. I can't stop grinning, Wolf's soft voice and his kind face imprinted in my brain and everytime I look at him now I smile.

He really is a tsundere.

Walking beside him I look at his common clothing and chuckle lightly at how simple Wolf looks. Even with living with him this is one of the only times I have seen Wolf almost at ease. As I think that I slow my pace a little more and watch him curiously. Actually when have I ever seen Wolfram truly relaxed besides when he's asleep? He's always worried about something. Either his grades or the crown that I was just handed. He's been training all his life for the right as King and I just… My thoughts make me stop and I look at the ground as the weight of everything finally catches up with me.

I am King. I just took Wolf's purpose and am now ruler of this land. How can he possibly be okay with this? How can he stand to be en- My thoughts stop the second my feet do as our dual comes to mind. That's right...we're engaged now. I wonder if I can call that off. Looking up at Wolfram as he stops his white mare I suddenly see a kindness on his face as he strokes Allure. Or...maybe I won't.

"Yuuri?"

Snapping out of it I suddenly realize Wolfram catches me staring at him and I shake the thought out of my head, a light blush heating up my face. "N-nothing, Wolf. I'm fine."

Giving me a look he goes back to his horse, a few seconds later we continue our walk, Wolf smiling almost happily.

It's the best when he's smiling. I love it when he smiles. Why can't Wolf always smile? I think, letting out a sigh. Honestly...what am I-wait what smells so good? I shoot my head up, sniffing the air like a bloodhound.

"Yuuri? What are you-"

"This way!" I shout, grabbing Wolf and pulling him down the street, Wolf yelling at me to slow down.

"Here!" I chirp, stopping by a smallish shop, a women bending over something.

"Oh? Can I help you?" She asks, standing up and coming over to the front.

"Yeah! Whatever you're-Ah!" I end in a small cry as I am strongly nudged from behind, nearly falling over.

"Hey Wolf what was that…" I start, breaking off in surprise as I see that Allure was the one to nudge me, the pearl white horse seeming slightly upset as she neighs at me.

"What? Did I do something?" I ask, puzzled.

"You dragged me away from her. I let go of her rains after you pulled me away you wimp." Wolf snaps, looking as upset as his horse. "Don't just pull people wherever you want!"

"Sorry but this lady's food smells amazing, and I just had to have some." I smile guiltily, the storekeeper laughing as she goes to the back of the store, returning with a basket of nice-smelling bread.

"Here, fresh out of the oven this morning."

"Thank you!" I say happily, taking the basket. "What do I owe you?"

"Ah ten Reunas please."

Quickly remembering that I have none of this country's currency I look to Wolfram and see him sigh while reaching into the brown pouch tied on his sword belt hiding under his ragged cloak. I'm about to thank him when I see a young boy looking around the corner behind the women selling the bread and I notice how skinny he is. Has...no...is this country having poverty issues?

"Wolfram." I grab Wolfram's hand as he's about to close the pouch after getting coin out, that I assume are Reunas, and talk softer so the store keepers don't hear me. "Give them twenty...if you have it."

"Yuuri-"

"Wolf, don't...please." I smile kindly at him and loosen my grip on his hand so it more like I'm holding it. "Don't question it. Please just do it?"

Sighing Wolf complies, placing ten more fancy looking coins on the counter.

"Here...I know it's only ten but here's twenty." I say smiling, the shopkeeper's eyes widening in surprise. She seems so happy about it yet still shakes her hand and pushes the coins back toward us, saying that she couldn't. I smile warmly and reply. "It's better for this to be going toward people, whether they be rich or poor."

Her face lighting up the women nods, bowing deeply as her cries of "Thank you." Wash over me, making my heart feel lighter.

Grabbing the bread I just laugh happily, gesturing for Wolf to follow as I walk away, the shopkeeper going over and hugging the young boy happily as she holds the money in her hand so tight I can see her knuckles turning white.

"Yuuri."

"Yeah?" I ask, turning to look over at my companion, a bright smile still on my face. "What is it?"

Wolfram grabs his horse's reins from the post in front of the shop and gives me a curious look as we begin to just walk. "Why did you do that? Why give them double than what they asked for? Why're they so special? That money is yours, all of it is. Why give it away so freely when you should keep it?"

I pause, looking up at the cloudy sky as I try to find the right words. "Why not?" I chirp, giving my friend a happy smile as I start to skip beside him. "They needed the money more than we do, more than most nobles do."

Looking around I can see how far from the castle we are but even at this short distance I can see the changes as Wolfram scoffs. "Why? The people of this country are happy. That's all that matters. That and their loyalty."

"That's not true!" I snap, letting out a small huff. "People can't be truly happy if they don't have food on the table, or warm clothes on their backs. Isn't it the king's job to take care of his people? As the king I want to help them. So that people like that boy have opportunities, and aren't just stuck. That's the kind of king that I want to be."

"Yuuri," Wolf says with a now scowling face, "What are you? How does this even apply to you-"

"Wolfram! Take a look around you!" I shout, drawing attention to ourselves but I don't care. I pull Wolf closer so I can talk softer and have only him hear me. "Look around you. What do you see?"

Watching him look around too quick to really see anything I sigh when I hear his reply. "I see houses, Yuuri. Places our people eat, sleep, and be merry. How is any of this bad? How does any of this relate to you being king because the only thing that matters to you being king is running the country and discussing matters with the ten lords."

I sigh again as I shake my head, a small bit of my heart squeezing. "That's not true. Not if you really look." I gesture to the houses around us, each of them seeming, while simple, functional but if you looked only a little closer you could see the peeling paint and how some of the walls on some of the houses were slightly tilted, as if they had been made wrong. The streets were made of cobblestone, but the stone here was chipped and some of the stones were missing were a few of them were loose, looking like they would be removed at the slightest movement.

"The houses aren't well made and old, the streets are in need of repair. There aren't as many people out and about, and those that are hussle about all-" I am interrupted as, as if to prove my point, a younger grubby looking man bumps into me, knocking me off balance and walking off without a word. "See? They're so caught up in their lives because they feel that's how to better them. How else are people who live poorly going to make a living? The only way is to work, and a lot of it."

Wolf goes silent, the three of us just continuing our walk quietly till Wolf suddenly stops, nearly causing me to crash right into his back.

"Hey what's the big id-"

"Get on Allure. Now." Wolf hisses, grabbing my arm and pulling me over to his horse who snorts, her ears flicking.

"What? Is something wrong?" I ask, confused as Wolf helps me onto his horse, the whole time staring out in front of us. It isn't till I am seated in the saddle that I notice Wolf's right arm under his cloak, his hand resting tightly on the handle of his sword. My eyes widening I look out at the street, my eyes searching for the source of Wolf's soldier instincts kicking in. Almost instantly I see them, a small group of about four men, all of them dressed in what appears to be soldiers garb. Yet judging how they were walking one could tell they were drunk, and from the way they were glaring at people it was clear they were spoiling for a fight. Holding Allure's rains in his left hand Wolf starts to walk quickly away, his eyes never letting the men out of his sight till we had turned a few corners, not fully relaxing till we came to a place where there was more people, Wolf pausing to get on Allure himself. Giving the mare a few kicks we set off at a brisk pace, a few people having to jump out of our way as we trot down the street.

"Can't you slow down slightly?" I ask shakily, tightening my hold around Wolfram's waist.

"No. I want to get you out of here and back into the safety of Blood Pledge castle as soon as possible. Just bare with it."

I huff as a response, letting out a small squeak as Allure jumps down a small bump in the path, my face warming as I hear Wolf's small chuckle. Rolling my eyes I open my mouth to deliver a haughty retort but another jerk from the two hundred pound creature under me causes my arms to tighten even more around Wolf, and I stay like that for the whole ride, clinging onto Wolfram as Allure gallops along the stone road.

We arrive at Blood Pledge castle an hour later, Wolf quietly helping me off of Allure and up toward the castle without a sound. At the gates we are greeted with salutes from the two soldiers on guard, Wolf pulling me inside without more than a quick nod in their direction.

"Wolf it's ok. We're safe now."

"And no thanks to you wimp! Honestly, do you realize how much danger you were in? It's a good thing I was there or something really bad could have happened to you!" Wolf snarls, still pulling me down the hallway. "Why do you never remember these things? You are a king now! Does your safety mean nothing to you?"

"Of course not, but.."

"But what? Yuuri!" Coming to a full standstill Wolfram whips around, glaring at me straight in my eyes. "Do you realize how valuable your life is? As the king, you are the number one target. If you go down, what do you think will happen to the rest of us?" Wolf hisses, his emerald eyes full of fire. "How do you think I, as your fiancé, would feel? Your life isn't just your own anymore!"

I am stunned into silence, only able to stare dumbly at Wolf, who is slightly panting from his outburst.

"Honestly sometimes I really wonder what's going on in that thick skull of yours." Wolf grumbles, letting out a small sigh. "Come on, let's get some food then it's off to lessons for you." Turning back around Wolf continues down the hall, turning to look over his shoulder at me when he realizes I wasn't following.

"What? Aren't you hungry?"

"That's not it." I whisper, barely able to get my voice out. Everything he just said makes sense once I actually think about it. I guess I was being reckless but...I don't want him to be angry with me.

"Then what is it?"

I can tell Wolf is impatient so I force a smile on my face and rush to him. Grabbing his hand I rush back to the front door and stop at the entrance to the garden. "I don't want to eat yet, let's just take a walk through the garden?"

Giving me a look Wolf reluctantly nods, following me into the space, the smell of flowers quickly surrounding us. I smile, walking on the stone paths with Wolf right behind me, the whole place covered in a light gleaming pile of snow, keeping our previous argument at bay.

"It's like a winter wonderland." I mummer, my breath coming out in big puffs of cloudy air.

"Well yeah. It snows often around here in the winter. Mother had a hard time breeding her flowers so that they would still bloom in this cold." Wolf says, watching me as I run from one flower bed to the next, wowing at all of the blooming colors frozen in a light layer of frost.

"Who knew one could see such pretty blues and purples in such cold? I'm amazed that your mother managed to do this!" I say, smiling up at Wolf, my chest full of a simple pleasure. "It's so pretty." I can't help but look back down to admire the flowers some more, gently reaching out to touch the soft cold purple petals.

"If you like those so much then...maybe I can show you mother's prize." Wolf almost whispers, his voice almost too quiet for me to hear.

"Eh? These aren't the ones Cherri prizes?"

"...No. There is a flower bed full of her perfected ones. Would you like to see it?" There is a hesitance in his eyes, a flash of vulnerability before it is gone, disappearing in Wolf's emerald green. "So? Will you?"

I find myself nodding and getting up, gesturing for Wolf to lead the way.

So? What did you think? I really struggle with describing seroundings^^' but I think I did ok...my partner refused to help me with this chapter, saying I should do it myself and get the practice. Isn't she so cruel?! T-T


	15. Chapter 14

**Sorry this is late everyone, my grandfather had to be sent to the hospital so things are kinda crazy around here. I will try to update tomorrow, but I may not be able to. Thanks for all of you WONDERFUL comments, they really make our day :)**

 **Wolfram POV** **Ch 14**

My heart is pounding, but from what? I honestly don't know.

Looking back at Yuuri, I watch him look in awe at all of the flowers. They are the ones that don't usually make it through the winter but I guess mother figured out a way to fix that. Before she became queen she was a renown botanist in the modern world. Colleges and Universities from across the country asked her to come teach, as did many botanists, but she never got the chance.

" _Now Wolfram, listen and listen well. This is a lesson that I never want you to forget. Love is the flower of life, and blossoms unexpectedly and without law, and must be plucked where it is found, and enjoyed for the brief hour of its duration. Though if you care for it that flower will last for as long as you wish. That flower will be your other half and will be the strong hold of your heart."_

As I remember those lines from my mother a smile forms on my face. As I watch Yuuri I forget those words suddenly and can't help but admit how beautiful Yuuri looks as he admires the flowers.

My eyes are trained on Yuuri for so long that when I give a soft sigh I feel Yuuri brush up against me and jolt me to my senses. His fur cloak brushes against my hand and I completely forget that he grabbed it from the maids before going outside.

He stays silent and I guide him through the snow, ignoring the freezing wind, and still smiling as he stays close and follows. The snow begins to fall gently once again and I relax as I feel a warmth on my arm. Yuuri is walking close to me, almost holding my hand and a shiver goes up my spine as we reach the garden and I hear Yuuri gasp before rushing forward to the bed of flowers named after my brothers, Yuuri and I.

"These are my mother's pride and joy." As I say this I look over the garden and smiles softly at the beauty. The frost from the freezing weather covered the flowers in a thin layer of ice, making the sun shine beautifully. "These are her perfected ones that last throughout the year without dying."

Yuuri kneels in the snow beside the bed and holds his hand under my flower and I can't help but blush lightly.

"This one is beautiful, what's it's name?"

My face quickly flames up and I hold my arms tight in embarrassment and coldness. "T...they're called...iful...ram…" My voice fades and I mentally slap myself for becoming this flustered.

"Wolfram?"

"Beautiful Wolfram."

"Huh?" Yuuri tilts his head and frowns at me as he stands directly in front of me, so close that the fog from his breath blows against my face.

"T-the flower. Its name is Beautiful Wolfram. My mother names all her prized flowers after her loved ones."

Yuuri looks at me and then back at the flower with with a light pink dusting his cheeks before smiling lightly. "Well your mom picked the best fitting name for it." He smiles at at me for a second before freezing like he just realized what he had said.

My cheeks heat up and I bow my head to try and hide my embarrassment. _Yes, mother did name the flowers exceptionally well,_ _but hearing those words come from Yuuri's mouth give me hope that he may actually like me and not mind our engagement._ With this in my thoughts I go to speak but and cut off with the feeling of warmth surrounding me. White and black fur wrap around my neck and deep red fabric falls around me, into the snow.

"Are you alright Wolf? Your cheeks are red. It's cold out so put this on."

I look up and stare at Yuuri in shock. No one besides the king has ever worn this cape.

"I don't want you getting sick."

Staring in shock at Yuuri I grip the king's cloak and stay silent. _Why must everything Yuuri says or does to me make me want to melt before him? Why can't he just figure out my feeling for him already?_ Pulling the cloak tighter around me I just nod silently before realizing how out of character I am and huff. Turning my head away my pride finally comes back to me and I hold my head high. "Like I would get sick. I'm In a prince, wimp! Princes don't get sick."

Feeling that I make my point I am about to shove the warm cloak back at Yuuri when I sneeze hard and groan at the pressure it put on my forehead. When I look up I see the smirk on Yuuri's face and scowl.

"That means nothing, wimp." As I say this I try to shove the cloak off and throw it at him but he grabs it and pulls it tight around me. As he does he pulls too hard and I fall forward onto him.

My instincts kick in and I flip us around as we fall back when Yuuri loses his footing. When I hit the ground all the snow around me flew up and away from us. Usually I would've just let Yuuri cushion my fall but now with him being the king it's my duty to protect him in every way I can. What I don't expect is seeing Yuuri hovering over me with the cloak twisted around us. I instantly begin blushing but thankfully remember that Yuuri thinks it's because of the cold.

"I thought you said princes don't get sick?"

Scowling at Yuuri's smug look I look away and have to force myself to not pull him down further and kiss him. "Princes don't get sick." I look into Yuuri's eyes and bite my lip as my face heats up more and I look away and at one of the frozen black flowers. "I guess your fiancé does though."

Even though I mumble my words I know he can hear me with how he shifts, but when he moves and leans closer I am taken aback at his behavior. The look in his eyes is so alien to me that I almost feel intimidated.

"Yuuri-" I begin to say warily but am cut off.

"Wolfram, why d-"

He cuts off suddenly and looks at me with the look of sudden realization and moves to get off of me while stumbling over his words, but before I let him escape this perfect moment I grab the front of his shirt and wrap my arm around his back as I bring him down and kiss him.

All the emotion and frustration I have been feeling suddenly force their way out in complete vulnerability. As I kiss him I know that I'm threatening our friendship but at this point I am willing to do anything to get something from him. Even though I am desperate for him to really like me, what I want doesn't always come at the easiest price. Even as I kiss him I can feel myself beginning to regret doing it because he doesn't react at all. Until I feel his arm slip around my waist and his lips move against my own in a way that makes me rethink calling him a virgin.

My body lights on fire as his arm runs down my back, making me completely melt. Just having Yuuri hold me like this is so stress relieving that I hardly feel the snow melting beneath us.

Then just as I am about to believe things are getting better between us and how I wish Yuuri would feel about me he pushes himself away and lands back on his ass in the snow. Leaving me laying in a puddle of warm water steaming in the freezing air. The look I see on his face is the same one I know from the first time I kissed him. Disgust and shock.

My heart sinks down to my stomach as his expression engraves itself into my mind. _Of course nothing has changed . He still only sees me as a friend._ My blush spreads and I look away when when I see him reach toward me.

"W-Wolfram, I don't-"

"Little Lord brat and Shibuya!"

A sigh escapes me and I never guessed that I would ever cherish hearing Murata insulting me.


	16. Chapter 15

**Yuuri POV** **Ch 15**

"W-Wolfram, I don't-"

"Little Lord brat and Shibuya!"

I start slightly at the sound of my friend's voice, turning around to see Murata walking into the garden, his hair lightly dusted in snow.

"There you two are! Come on, it's long past dinner time." Murata says cheerfully, coming over to me and forcibly grabbing my hand, continuing smiling as he pulls me up the path with Wolf right on my heels.

"So where have you two been? You know no one can eat without Yuuri right? It's been an hour since dinner was ready."

I flinch, more scared of my best friend's smile the the definite heat I was feeling from behind me. _heh...Wolf's angry._ I think fleetingly, slightly more focused on dodge the branches in my way.

"Hey would you slow down Murata? Nothing's going to happen to the dinner if we're a few minutes later." I slightly snap, having to dodge another branch.

"Oh sorry. But thanks to someone's bright idea of skipping lessons, when he, by the way, is expected to have his cornnation in a few weeks, I had to be out here, in the freezing cold and snow, looking for said person. For an hour. Without having anything to eat since last night."

I go silent at that, Murata's still smiling face making me slightly shudder. Eventually we make it back into the dinning room, all three of us covered in a light layer of snow except for Wolf, who was instead dripping wet.

"Why are you all wet Wolf?" I ask, tilting my hand in confusion at the sight of my dripping wet companion. Ignoring me he mutters something about going to change while walking off, steam coming off him in small puffs.

"What's with him? Is he still mad about earlier?" I mutter to myself, thinking back on how I recklessly put Wolf and I in a dangerous situation.

"Oh don't worry about the little wolf, he's just upset that his sheep was being touched by another." Murata says cheerfully with his eyes watching Wolfram as he leaves but then happily sitting down at the table and gesturing for me to do the same. Giving Murata a confused look I obey, plopping down in my chair rather ungracefully, Murata snickering as he does a strange motion with his hand, a young boy scampering off at the sight.

"Anyway where did you two go? Gύnter was rather upset. He couldn't stop wailing that something was going to happen to you for twenty minutes. Poor thing had to be threatened to be given to Anissina before he would quiet down." Murata says, a huge grin on his face, one that makes me inwardly shudder.

"Sorry. But I didn't want to have to suffer through another of that pervert's lessons. They're really boring and he creeps me out. I still don't get why I have to be their king. Why can't someone else do it?" I grumble, slouching back in the wooden chair, sighing. "I don't get why it has to be an outsider like me."

"Really now? Well, no one can truly understand _his_ motives," Murata's voice almost turns venomus at the word his, his glasses flashing for a moment "but I think that the very reason you should be king is because you don't want to be. You have the mind of the common folk who won't let his fellow human down, and in times like these the last thing this place needs is another figurehead who just strives for their own wealth or power. Of course, in the end it's your choice to make." Murata finishes, shrugging as if he couldn't care either way. I go silent, thinking on what my friend had said.

 _A person who doesn't care about their own wishes and desires but the ones of the common folk...a king who can help them, a person who has the strength to protect the common man..._ My mind flashes to the old homes I had seen in town, the thin young boy and the soldiers that would harass others. _This place is falling apart, and none of the royalty here will look close enough to see it. This kingdom needs to change. But can I really change it…?_

" _Don't be afraid. I chose you for a reason after all."_

Jumping in my seat I look up and around me but the only other person in the room was Murata, who was now looking at me in mild concern.

"Are you alright Yuuri? Your face is pale."

"Eh? Yeah...I'm ok. Just...did you...hear anything? Like a voice?"

"No. The only ones in here are us. There are guards outside the room though. Want me to call for 'em?"

I shake my head, slightly unnerved. "No it's fine. I guess I'm just tired." I smile nervously, Murata giving me a doubtful look but before he could say anything three servants burst in, two of them quickly setting down trays full of food while the other fills crystal glasses with a multi-colored juice, all three of them apologizing for the wait.

"It's fine it's fine." Murata soothes, waving away their concerns. "Everything looks wonderful. Right, Yuuri?"

"Y-yes. It all looks very good." I say, trying to smile reassuringly while shooting glances at the door, having realized that Wolf wasn't back yet. I must have done a good job for the servants sigh relieved, bowing deeply before exiting, saying to call if we needed anything.

"Now Yuuri, you never did tell me where you and Wolf went off to. Did you two go into town?" Murata asks, delicately taking a bite of the meat in front of him.

"Yeah." I respond distractedly, glancing at Murata. "We rode on Wolf's mare and-"

"Maajjeessttyyy!" I hear before the door bangs open, a sobbing something crashing into me and sending the both of us crashing unto the floor, purple hair covering my face.

"Fath-ah-Lord Von Christ please get off him! If he's hurt you're only going to damage him more!" A high pitched voice shouts, the girl seeming to try to remove the body crushing me.

"Gisela! Bu-but I am just so happy to see him alive…" The body that I now realize is Gύnter gets up, his face in a pout as he looks at the person standing over me, her white commander's boots inches away from my face. "...When I think of all of the horrible things that could have happened to him...Oh majesty!" Letting out another wail he crushes me in a hug again, his tears dripping down and staining my clothing.

"Gύnter please, you're going to hurt his Majesty." A soft, kind voice interrupts, grabbing Gύnter and removing him carefully from me, the big purple-haired man barely holding back his sobs.

"Are you alright, Majesty?" Conrad asks, offering his hand to me.

I nod, smiling gratefully up at Conrad as he pulls me to my feet. "Yeah. Thanks for getting him off me."

"Of course. But you have to understand Gύnter was really concerned about you. You ran off with only Wolfram to protect you, and in such a dangerous time. It makes us afraid for your well being."

"What, like I can't protect my wimp of a fiancé. Don't underestimate me, Conrad."

"Wolf!" I cry out in surprise, turning around to see my friend walking toward me, a very pissed expression on his face.

"Well Conrad? Do you really doubt me so much?"

"No. I don't doubt your skills Wolfram, but-"

"But what? I am strong! Stop treating me like I am lesser than you!" Wolf snarls, the aura around him starting to turn red the longer he spoke. "I am Yuuri's fiancé. I am captain of the King's guard. I am Yuuri's best friend! My only duty is to take care of Yuuri! I don't need anyone else to tell me to do that, or say that I can't!"

"Wolfram! Calm down."

Jumping at Murata's unusual stern voice we all turn to him, but when he notices he smiles but keeps his eyes on Wolfram.

"You're getting a bit heated. Why don't we enjoy dinner before you set the tapestries on fire?"

"Yeah Wolf, we were waiting for you." I smile and wrap my arm around Wolf's shoulder after standing from my seat, pulling him over to the table. As I do I feel awkward doing it after what happened only minutes before in the garden. But pushing that aside I feel Wolf relax and the hot aura around him disappear.

Quickly pushing him in one of the chairs I sit in my own between Conrad and Gύnter while the maids bring out more food for everyone as they take their seats.

"So your Majesty, have you had time to grow accustomed to our ways yet?"

Looking up at Conrad's question I smile and sigh. "Conrad, call me Yuuri, you are the one who named me anyway."

He chuckles and I smile at him. _He really is more than just a soldier. He's like a father almost._

"Oh! Conrart dear, so the king is _that_ child you were made the Godfather of!"

At Cherri's sudden appearance and words I choke on the carrot, gawking at both of them. "Wait! So you're saying-"

Cherri dashes over to me and hugs me tightly, suffocating me with her chest like every time she hugged me. "Oh how wonderful! Now not only are you my dear Wolfy's fiancé but you're also my god-nephew!"

With Cherri's squealing I almost don't hear Murata chuckling until the awkward tension comes back up when I hear Wolfram's annoyed tone.

"Mother, do you intend to kill the king by suffocation? I'm sure he would like to eat before his dinner decomposes."

"But Wolfy-"

After Cherri let's go of me I gasp the air I never thought I would ever miss and remember that my mother actually did say something about me having a handsome and beautiful godfather. Shuddering I realize that she was saying things only a woman married to Conrad should ever say.

Sighing at the confusion going through my head I give up and listen in to what's going on around me until I feel hands on my shoulders and long purple hair falls over my shoulders.

"Well his Majesty is so handsome it would be hard not to suffocate him with all the love I have for him! Oh your Majesty, what I would give to hold you tight, as if you were mine!"

He wraps his arms around my shoulders and my body freezes the second I swear I hear an animalistic growling sound. Not being bothered by how Gύnter is acting, since I've actually become use to it, I see Gisela almost having to hold Wolf in a headlock to keep him seated. The same aura he had earlier resurfaces and I feel sorry for the fork in his hand when it becomes the victim of Wolf's temper.

"So Shibuya when are you and Wolfram going to come back to school? You're missing a lot!" Murata says, looking over at me, ignoring Wolf who was sending daggers at me.

"Um…I don't know. Things have just gotten so complicated…" I stutter, scratching my head guiltily.

Murata sighs, taking another quick bite of his food.

"What should it matter? His majesty needs to stay here, he still has plenty he needs to learn before his coronation." Gύnter chirps, happily giving me another squeeze, the snap of another fork making me inwardly flinch.

"His majesty will be a king. There is no real need for an education in the outside world." Gwendal says gruffly, calmly taking a sip of soup.

"Then you accept Yuuri as your king?" Murata challenges, turning to look Gwendal straight into his eyes.

"When he's officially crowned, yes. I will abide by my kingdom's traditions and rules."

"Huh." Muttering Murata goes back to his dinner, his eyes hidden by his black hair.

An awkward silence depends upon the dinner table, suddenly broken by Gύnter. "Majesty, why haven't you eaten? Is the food no good?" Gύnter asks worriedly, looking down at my almost full plate.

"No Gύnter, the food is amazing. I am just not to hungry." I lie, trying to smile reassuringly with the heat coming for Wolf's side of the room intensifying by the minute. _How can I eat when a trained soldier is glaring at me like he wishes I was dead?_

"Yuuri…" Wolf growls, Gisela clearly struggling to keep him in his seat.

"Yes?" I ask shakily, turning around to face my enraged companion.

"Yuuri your mother's really worried about you." Murata suddenly says, interrupting whatever Wolfram was about to say. "Since there isn't any cell service out here, or any technology, she just thinks that you've disappeared. Same with everyone at school."

"What?" I ask bewildered, my mind going back to the way I had left the school, dragged by Wolf who in turn was being lead by Gύnter.

"To them you were dragged out of campus grounds with Wolf and professor Gύnter, while strange men kept anyone from getting to close to you guys. Do you know how much chaos I had to deal with the following days?"

I am shocked into silence, my mind going out to my mother, who was still back in Boston, unknowing of all of the crazy things that had happened. "Mom…just thinks that I have disappeared?" I whisper, unable to look up.

"Yeah. She's really worried about you, Shibuya. As are your father and brother."

"Oh that's right! Yuuri dear has a lovely big brother. Shori, right? I remember how protective he was of his little brother." Cherri chirps in happily, her warm gaze making me look up.

"Is there anyway I go go back? Just for a bit so that I could tell everyone I was ok, and finish a little more of my education?"

"No way. It's too dangerous." Gwendal responds, cold eyes looking up into mine. "There is no real reason for you to go back, once you become king your family will be welcomed here. Of course they wouldn't be able to go back to the outside world so that would be their decision but…"

"Wait what? When I become king…I can't go back to Boston?"

"Of course not Majesty. You'd be the official Maou of Shin Makoku. How could we let our king go into such a dangerous place? It's best for you to stay here, where everyone can protect you." Gύnter chirps, his face full of nothing but kindness and determination.

"Once you become King Majesty, then it's best for everyone if you don't leave the island, unless, of course, there's an emergency in the outside world." Conrad interjects, his voice soft but firm. "You most likely would never step off this island again."

"Never?" I breathe, shocked beyond belief at the small nod from Conrad. "I could never go back home to Boston? What about my education? The dreams I have?"

"Sorry majesty…but…"

"Yuuri…" I could hear Wolf's worried voice, but I couldn't respond to it. I couldn't even lift my head. _Never…I could never go back home, see my friends and family…Play baseball under the Boston flag…My teammates, they would just think I abandoned them, never knowing why I disappeared. How can I accept that?_

"No…I can't. Never going back…not being able to see anyone…being stuck in this parallel world, so different from the one I know and grew up in…I'm sorry. I can't do that." I say softly, getting up and without another word running from the dining room, Gύnter's and Conrad's shouts silenced once I had slammed the door behind me. The guards look up in surprise as I run pass them and up the stairs, following my memory as I go down a few hallways and up another flight of stairs before coming to my room, or the room everyone had given me and throwing the door open, running over and collapsing on the bed.

 _How can I accept this? Why am I expected to? Never being able to see Boston again…that's too harsh a consequence._

Wow...what will happen now? Yuuri can't go home, and to see his family they would have to leave their lives behind. I wonder...what would you all chose? Respond in the comments!

P.S. Thanks for the support regarding my grandfather. He's doing well, and I will get to see him today. I really appreciate all of the kind things said:)


	17. Chapter 17

**Wolfram POV** **Ch 16**

"Yuuri!"

Thinking it'll make a difference I shout for him as he runs from the dining room as Gύnter's and Conrad's protests are silenced when he slams the door shut behind him.

There is a moment of dead silence before I get up and chase after Yuuri, making the guards look up in surprise as I rush up the stairs, knowing where Yuuri would most likely go when he was as upset as this. Pausing by the door I believe he's in I take a quick breath before pushing it all the way open since it was just barely open to begin with.

"Yuuri?" I call, tentatively walking inside and over to the bed. Sighing when I see my best friend and fiancé flat on his stomach with his face buried in the pillows I walk over to him and sit on the edge of our bed, my legs and arms crossed. "You know if you wanted to suffocate yourself pillows really are the best choice. No one can hear you screaming."

After saying that with my usual commanding tone I smirk at the back of his head when I hear the familiar sound of a snort come from the pillow. "Yes, Wolfram, I know." He turns his head and looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "As I remember you're very fond of this form of murder. Especially if it involves you wanting to wake me up."

Groaning I look away and blush slightly. "It was one time, Yuuri. Just forget it already."

Hearing him chuckle again I relax and turn to look at him. He doesn't notice me staring yet so I take the time to see how thoughtful Yuuri can be when something's on his mind.

Turning more so that I'm sitting sideways on the bed I tilt my head at Yuuri, allowing him to see a side of me not many know about. "Yuuri, you don't have to go back. We can stay here and you can become the king." _Plus you'd make a great king now that I think about it._

"No, Wolf I can't." He looks up at me and I quickly feel guilty as I remember that he has a family too. "My parents...they have to be worried. Shori especially...I've technically been missing for forty-eight hours so it's enough to file a missing person's report!"

Chuckling some i shake my head and grab one of the pillows and hold it in my lap to occupy myself. "Yuuri, the school knows that we're gone. You won't have a missing person report on you."

"You don't know my family. It's completely possible." Yuuri sighs, his eyes full of worry.

I growl under my breath, hating that Yuuri was upset and slightly upset that I hated it. Letting out a frustrated sound I throw the pillow I'm holding, hitting Yuuri with it by accident.

"Ah sor-"

"That is it Wolf. Feel the pillow wrath!" Yuuri shouts as he throws pillows at me, grabbing one and hitting my head with it, laughter starting to sparkle in his eyes. _Thank Shinou he's easy to distract._ I let out a playful cry and grabbing another pillow and attack him with it, the two of us hitting each other with pillows till the bed starts to look like it snowed indoors. Yuuri starts laughing his head off as the fourth pillow explodes into white feathers while landing in Yuuri's black hair like fresh snow and making me unable to hold back a snicker.

"What are you laughing about? You look like a white bird." Yuuri snorts, his onyx eyes sparkling.

"And who's fault is that?" I snap, the bite completely taken out of my words since I can't remember a time I was grinning so big. "You don't look much different yourself."

This causes Yuuri to roll his eyes and start to try to get the feathers out of his hair, for some reason my eyes unable to look away as he struggles to get the fluffy down feathers out of his jet black hair. I don't realize I had reached forward till Yuuri jumps slightly in surprise, my hand grabbing a feather out of his hair. My eyes widening in surprise at my own action I can feel my face getting warm as a retort starts to form on my lips. That all evaporates when Yuuri reaches forward and starts to pick the feathers out of my hair, his hand soft and gentle as it ruffles through my golden locks.

"You're like a sheep."

Hearing Yuuri say that I freeze and glare at him without any malice, only annoyance. "No I don't!"

Yuuri laughs and I just sit on my knees. Crossing my arms I huff and look away. I had never been called a sheep before but I'm suddenly grateful since I now get to look at his laughing face. Seeing him like this makes me smile even though I'm trying to be angry.

As I think about it I remember how Yuuri usually acts when I touch him so with a plan in mind I wait until he shifts onto his back from laughing before I fall forward and land on his chest.

"W-Wolfram!"

Smirking at his exclamation I wrap my arms around his waist and rest my head on his chest, not allowing him to get up. "Don't move, Yuuri. I'm exhausted."

Yes, it's a lie, but if it means laying with my fiance without him complaining I am okay with it.

I relax against him and breath deeply, able to smell the pine and leather smell he seemed to have. Feeling unusually safe while laying on him I let my eyes shut and get comfortable on him.

Usually doing this with someone from my family made it awkward but with Yuuri, even though he no doubt finds it unnerving, it feels perfect. The only thing that would be even better than just laying with him would be if he actually accepted me as his fiance.

Almost as if he was reading my mind I feel Yuuri shift and pull me up closer to him. He begins to card his hand through my hair as I freeze in surprise. The feeling of his hand petting me allowed a relieved sigh to escape me. I've never had a moment so perfect that I'm speechless but finally this one with Yuuri is what I have been looking for.

"Wolf...what are you doing to me?"

Keeping my head down and opening my eyes at his question I tense and almost quickly move away before I realize he probably thinks I'm asleep.

"Why, Wolf?"

Blushing deeply I curl up on him and shut my eyes again, trying not to smile as I feel hope flood my mind and body. _Maybe he really is starting to like me? I wonder if he really accepts me as his fiance…_

Yuuri turned onto his side and wraps his arm around my waist. I can feel the reluctance in his movements and I inwardly smile, his shyness only making me, surprisingly, blush more as I fist his uniform in my hands like it's a life line.

Suddenly Yuuri quickly pushes me to the side somewhat gently and rushes off the bed. I follow him with my eye and as I am about to make my consciousness known he walks to the balcony windows and runs his hands through his hair.

I see the tiring expression of confusion and frustration decorate his face and I instantly feel guilty, knowing it's my fault he's feeling like that. I don't know what he's thinking about but it has him leaning his head against the probably freezing glass and him standing tense.

The guilt from seeing him like this makes me attempt to get off the bed but as soon as I try he turns and I freeze, thinking he'll see I'm awake, but he doesn't even look at me before hurrying into the bathroom where I can then hear the unmistakable sound of the running waterfall of water filling the small pool sized bath. I bite my lip as I listen to the water for a second before sighing and getting off the bed and leaving the room.

I understand what he's feeling. I know he just needs time to think on everything, especially with what he was saying earlier when he was holding me.

A smile forms on my face as I lean on the King's bedroom doors. Feeling slightly giddy I head down the stairs towards where my men were stationed and I swear I heard one of the maids talking about my smile.


	18. Chapter 18

**Boo! Somehow we managed to finish this chapter today and I am super exited to see what you all think!**

 **P.S. Thanks for the support regarding my grandfather. He's doing well, and I will get to see him today. I really appreciate all of the kind things said:)**

 **Yuuri POV**

Hot showers? Amazing.

Royal hot baths? A whole different world.

With a relieving sigh I sinks down into the hot steaming water and shut my eyes. Everything that is happening keeps making me stress even more. My new kingship, forgetting my family, Wolfram confusing me.

Opening my eyes at that thought I sigh and throw water on my face. _Stupid Wolf, getting my heart and thoughts all jumbled up. Heart problems are the last thing I want to deal with right now._

Letting out another sigh I sink deeper into the hot water, closing my eyes and trying to just focus on the warm sensation of the hot water surrounding me and relaxing my muscles, sore from the lack of exercise.

"Yes...just think about the warmth of the water and nothing else…" I mummer to myself, my voice echoing off the marble walls. Letting out a contented sigh that has bubbles coming up I let my eyes wander, taking in the exquisite room with its marbled floor and walls, the tile glistening in the light light coming from lanterns lined around the room. _It's rather relaxing, being in such dim light...makes the mind and body relax…_

Before I know it I am drifting off, my mind wandering. _Wolf was so cute with his golden hair full of white feathers, and I haven't seen him act like that since we were kids, not that I can remember much. Just the feeling of happiness and a few flashes of his face when he was younger...my memories of him are mainly of recently, as we are going to university together. Ah...I bet I'll have a ton of homework to do once we go back...if we ever do. I still don't really see why I am not allowed to just finish the year, it's not like I am in a huge hurry to become king. Besides, my family…_ My train of thought stops there, my emotions starting to build the longer I thought on it. _No don't think about that, think of something else. Something like…_

 _Wolfram. How it felt to see his smiling face, how my heart pounded to see him so happy. How when he collapsed and fell asleep on me, what I wanted to do so badly that I had to…_

 _No!_ Gasping I bolt up, water splashing as I wade over to the edge, climbing out of the big pool-like tube. Snatching a towel out of a cabinet I hurriedly dry myself off, slipping into a robe I had grabbed before entering the bathing room. Muttering to myself angrily I walk out and down the hallway, thinking to retire for the night.

Suddenly I hear what I think are footsteps and I pause and turn around, expecting to see a guard or maid hurrying about in their last chores of the day. But only the darkness of night is behind me, broken by the small patches of torchlight along the pale stone walls. Confused I shrug and turn back around, continuing down toward the room I was staying in. But only a few seconds later I hear it again, the definite thump of boots hitting the stone hallway. Starting to get spooked I pick up the pace, getting the shivery feeling of not being alone, and in the darkness of night at that. My mind was so full of fear and ghosts that I forgot to look in front of me, not seeing the young maid hurrying down that hallway till I had crashed into her, falling heavily down on top of her with a small shout.

"Oww...are you alright?" I ask, getting up off of the young girl, offering my hand to her.

"Yes, I am fine. Sorry for running-" She starts, breaking off as she looks up into my face. Confused, I tilt my head, wondering if something was wrong as she blushes tremendously, instantly jumping up and and wiping around.

"I am so sorry highness! I swear it was a accident, I was in a bit of a hurry and…"

"Oh don't worry it was completely my fault. Sorry for falling on top of you, I hope you aren't hurt?" I ask again, waving away her concern with a flick of my hand, starting to get more and more confused as she wouldn't even look at me, and when I tried to turn her around so that I could see if she was hurt, she let out a girlish cry and struggled, what I could see of her face bright red.

"What's wrong? Why is you face so-"

"Yuuri! You worthless cheating wimp!"

Nearly jumping out of my skin at Wolfram's angry shout, I turn around to see my friend dressed in his blue and gold soldier outfit, the badge that marked him as the commander of the king's guard pinned proudly on his chest.

"Wolf? What are you doing out so late? Training your troops?" I guess, seeing that Wolf's face was streaked with sweat and a few smudges of mud, making me think that he had been out training his troops, something that I had yet to see him do but could only guess was painful having experienced his ruff "lessons" first hand.

"Yes! Here I was gone only for a little while and as I am returning I see my _fiancé,_ flirting with a girl while practically naked!"

I blink, only just noticing my bare shoulder and slightly exposed chest, the bathing robe I had put on sliding off.

"Gah!" I gasp, quickly turning away from Wolf and the maid, hurriedly straightening out my clothes. It's only seconds after I turn back around that I'm suddenly looking from the maid to the walls rushing by as Wolf drags me along.

"You wimp!"

When I look at him I can see his face redder than it should be and his grip much more painful than he should even be holding me.

"How dare you think you can go...go-go _frolic_ around with the maids!"

"Frolic?" I ask, not getting Wolf's point. "What do you mean by that? I just ran into her!"

"You were being illicit! You-you two-timing, double-crossing wimp!"

I open my mouth to protest but the sight of his literally enflamed form silences me, my mouth open but no words coming out. Soon I hear shouts as guards see Wolf and I, a few of them seeming not to recognize Wolf till he glares at them, his burning rage clear in his eyes, his boots hitting the stone harshly.

"You! Maid!" Wolf snarls, grabbing a random maid passing by us. "Go and get two others to help you pack His Majesty's bags and mine. We're leaving in the morning. You know where our rooms are right?" Wolf hisses coldly, and I could swear I saw a small puff of smoke as he pushes the maid away, the young girl quickly running off. Grumbling to himself Wolf continues down the hallway, still dragging me behind him, my arm having long since gone numb by the time we reach a room, Wolf forcefully pushing me inside.

"Oww!" I complain, getting gingerly up from where I had landed painfully on the hard stone floor. "Honestly Wolf, why are you so upset? And where do you think the two of us are going?"

"Back to university of course. Like I would let you be around any of the maids after tonight." Wolf hisses, his eyes pure fire as he slams the door behind him, stomping over to me. "I need you where I can keep a close eye on you. Here I have my duties as a commander and prince that take me away, but at school I'll be able to be with you almost all day. So get some sleep. We leave once the sun rises." With that Wolf walks over to the bed in the corner, plopping down on top of the covers with a sigh, seeming to fall asleep in seconds. As for me I couldn't move, stunned into place. _I can't believe what Wolf just said….We're really...going back...?_ In a daze I get up and over to where Wolf's sleeping, climbing into bed next to him. My heart is pounding as I look up at the ceiling, from excitement or because Wolf had rolled over and was currently snuggled up to me I decided I didn't want to know.


	19. Chapter 19

"Come on you wimp. The sooner we get there the sooner we can leave."

"Wait for me Wolf. Some of us actually need a thing called sleep." I sigh, dragging my feet after Wolfram, his perfect appearance despite the sun just starting to rise making me feel strange. I realize that we're walking to the stable and it isn't long before I see Murata sitting on a bay colored horse with a white sandy mane and tail. He pushes his glasses up on his nose letting them glint in the sun as Wolf lets go of me to mount Allure. When he holds his hand out to help me up an uneasy feeling made my stomach flutter so I think twice before taking Murata's outstretched hand beside me.

It's not that I didn't want to ride with Wolfram it's the fact that I _want_ to ride with him that makes me choose Murata over my best friend. The glare that Wolf sends Murata is almost enough for me to change my mind, but before I can Murata makes a clicking noise and the horse sets off, the sudden movement making my hands shoot forward and grabbing onto my friend for support.

"Hang on Yuuri. I just need to go and get a few things before we leave." Murata says cheerfully, completely ignoring the death stare Wolf was giving him, Allure rather alarmingly close to the bay Murata and I were on.

"Why didn't you get them before you came to meet us? We're taking away precious time!" Wolf complains, making me blink in surprise. _It's unusual for Wolf to complain._

"Well the young prince will just have to wait a little longer. If you two had told me you were leaving when I asked you yesterday, then I would have been fully prepared." Murata says calmly, yet his cold smile said it all. "Instead, when I arive for breakfast, I find the whole castle in a panic and am told, without any preparation time, that you two were leaving immediately and that I was to go to the stables and met you guys down there. So forgive me, but I was slightly unprepared."

There is a heavy silence once Murata finishes, Wolf letting out an annoyed huff but otherwise saying nothing, just focusing on the road ahead of him.

Squirming slightly in the saddle I pray that we would arrive soon, the heat coming off my best friend making beads of sweat trickle down my neck with the bright sun already beginning to urge the snow away.

With every look I take to see if Wolf is still mad sends me further into a shell since his glare seems to get harder with each time I look. I mean I get why he's mad that I'm not riding with him but he's taking it to a whole new level.

"Umm...Murata, just where exactly are we going? I thought you were staying in the castle." I say hesitantly, trying to liven up the tense mood.

"We're going to see lady Ulrike." Wolf speaks up suddenly and I can't ignore the blaring heat coming from his words. "She is the High Priestess who we must see before leaving in order to receive Shinou's blessing of protection."

"Huh?" I say, tilting my head slightly to the side. "Who's Shinou? Some kind of God?"

"I wouldn't say he's a God Yuuri. More like a protector of Shin Makoto, and the first king. Remember your crowning? Most people here believe that the first people came to Shin Makoto to find safety, and that Shinou lead them. He supposedly created the Shin Makoto that you see today." Murata responds calmly, but with a bite in his tone.

"Not only that," Wolf huffs with anger still hot in his words, "but in the legends it is said that the Mazoku had powers over the elements. Especially the one's closest to Shinou himself. Including my ancestors and Gwendals."

"Many believe that Wolfram's father's line is a direct descent of the Shinou but, unfortunately, the powers that Shinou was said to have disappeared when he died. No mazoko, related to Shinou or not, has been able to control the elements since ancient history." Murata adds, stealing a quick glance at our companion.

"So...Wolf is a direct descent to the founder of Shin Makoto?" I ask quietly, unable to look at Wolf.

"Pretty much. Mind you, it was a long time ago, so the records aren't very clear, but most think that Wolf resembles him. So who knows."

The silence returns as soon as Murata finishes, my eyes glued quite firmly to Murata's black uniform in front of me.

"Whether I am related to him or not are probably myths. There's nothing to prove it or even the theory that my family could use fire magic."

The tone Wolfram uses surprises me considering it wasn't anger but frustration, and that seemed to even bother Murata by how he replied. I couldn't help but steal a glance in his direction, only to see him staring down at his mare's mane, frustration and surprisingly an empty look in his eyes. When he sees me staring he scowls and sit up straight and urges his horse faster. "Hurry up wimp. We're almost there."

"Um Murata?"

"Yes? Is something wrong Yuuri?"

"No...not really...just…"

Just as I am about to ask why Wolf was acting weird a colossal circular building of stone erupted into my view. It's a wonder I hadn't seen it before since it was most likely as tall as the castle itself. The grey stone reflected white light and illuminates the white paved road that leads under the open archway.

As soon as we walked under the archway my amazement is stopped as soon as I hear water splashing and sounds of metal that reminds me of the sound of soldiers walking by. When I look I yelp, very manly in my mind, and find myself gripping Murata as Wolf and Murata simply stare at the women in skimpy battle armor with spears.

"Lay down your weapons maidens." Hearing Murata announce loudly I look at him and see a smirk I know all too well. He loves the fact he's surrounded by women, dangerous or not. "Your humble Wise Man has brought you your Demon King."

Being taken aback by Murata's words the only thing I'm able to comprehend is all the women dropping their weapons and bowing down on their knees while I hear Wolfram mutter. "I knew it."

"Knew...knew what?"

Before Wolf could answer the girls go down into a bow, their spears dropped at their feet.

"We are very sorry your Majesty. We didn't recognize you." One of the girls says, her head bowed.

"It's ok." Murata answers for me, smiling warmly at the maidens. "We did come unannounced. Could you take those two to Lady Ulrike? They need to speak to her."

"Of course, but will you not be coming?"

"No, I need to grab a few things. I'll meet everyone in the Hall of Oracles." With a quick wave Murata runs off, leaving Wolf and I with the five or so maidens who were now getting up and pushing us forward.

"Come, The Hall of Oracles is this way. We will take you there."

Smiling warmly the maiden that had been talking to us hand Wolfram's to another and escorts Wolf and I up a flight of stairs, my mind spinning enough that I could only follow.

"Wolf…" I start, taking a big breath.

"Yes wimp?"

"Murata...he…" I break off, nervously licking my lips. "Murata...he's part of this world? Just what…"

"The boy you call Murata is the reincarnation of the Wise Man, the great one's most trusted advisor." One of the maidens says, bringing us over to where two great pictures stood, side by side.

"Ehhh?! That's you Wolfram!" I shout, forgetting for a second our company as I stand there with my mouth hitting the stone floor.

"That's a painting of the Great One, The First King of Shin Makoto, Shinou."

"What? That's...Shinou? He looks just like you Wolf, except with blue eyes."

Wolfram nods and points my gaze at the one beside it, of a man with long black hair and bangs that were almost as sharp as his eyes. "That's the Wise Man. The second I saw Murata at school I had a feeling but when he showed up here I was certain."

"The Wise Man? So...Murata is-"

"Your Majesty!"

Jumping slightly I turn around to see a young girl, no older than eight, running over to us, her silver hair floating behind her like a veil. Coming to a stop in front of me she smiles happily, going down into a light bow.

"I have been wanting to meet you, Your Majesty. It has been a long time since I got to see true royalty after all." The child says happily, her purple eyes sparkling as she looks me over, examining me like I was a rare specimen.

"Um, just who are…?"

"Oh me? Sorry I thought you would have known who I was…"

"Hello Lady Ulrike."

Hearing Wolfram speak after being quiet for a short time I see that his expression resembles his impatience.

"Can we get along with this old lady?"

"Rude as ever I see, Highness." The child called Ulrike huffs, turning to glare hostilely at Wolfram. "Don't you know to never say a woman's age out loud?"

"Huh?" I stutter, blinking in confusion as Wolf scoffs, his eyes full of flame as the two stare each other down.

"Um Wolf just how old is-"

"Wolfram. Lady Ulrike. Please stop before something dangerous happens." Murata interrupts, walking into the room with a small bag in his hands. "Wolfram. You know not to remind Lady Ulrike about her age. Remember what happened last time?"

Rolling his eyes Wolf lets out a small snort but backs off, coldly turning his back on the both of them and coming over to me, standing possessively by my side. Murata lets out a small sigh, muttering something under his breath.

"Wise man, it's nice to see you again."

"As it is to see you, Lady Ulrike. I am sorry about coming here with such short notice but we are in quite a bit of a hurry."

"I know. I may be 800 years old, but my eyes and ears work just fine. The Great One has already told me what you all have come for."

"What?" I interrupt, getting a little upset at the fact that they were talking like I wasn't there. "Murata, you know her? What does she mean by saying that The Great One speaks to her? I thought he was dead. Is she some kind of medium?"

"You could say that. Lady Ulrike is a priestess whose duty is to listen to Shinou's words and convey them to the Royal house." Murata explains, speaking to me as if I was a child. "She and I haven't met in this life, but we have in all of my others."

"Eh? What do you mean by all that? Lady Ulrike is just a child isn't she?" I ask, narrowing my eyes in confusion.

"Lady Ulrike, while she may look young, is in fact over 800 years old. The powers of Shinou sleeping in this temple keep her from aging at a normal rate."

I open my mouth to respond but no sound comes out. _What the hell is going on with this country?! First they cut themselves off from any contact from the rest of the world, then they have innocents being killed out of fear, and NOW it seems that magic is real here!_

" _Our country is rather special isn't it?"_

"Who's there?" I shout, whipping around. "Come out!"

" _You're rather paranoid aren't you? Don't worry I won't hurt you. I have too many hopes on you."_

"Huh? You...have hope for me? For what?" I ask, jumping slightly when I feel a hand on my shoulder. Turning I see Wolf's face, his emerald eyes filled with concern.

"Yuuri...are you alright?" I could feel the warmth of my friend's hand, his voice gentle and worried. "Who are you talking to?"

"I-You can't hear him?"

"Hear who Majesty? No one has said anything." Lady Ulrike says, taking a few steps toward me.

"No one has…"

" _Yuuri, only you can hear me right now. I am only strong enough to talk to you or the priestess, I have been asleep for a long time after all."_

"Just who are you?" I breathe, slightly trembling. Suddenly I feel a strong pull, my legs moving on their own over to where the two great paintings stood, The Wise Man and the First King seeming to stare down at me.

" _I am surprised you haven't realized it yet. But that doesn't matter, Yuuri, I have come to deliver a warning. Your life is in danger. There is one who wants to kill you, they are responsible for all of the evil and wrongness that our people have suffered. Beware he who hides his true nature behind a mask of innocence. He has a hidden dagger in his words."_

"Huh? Just what are you-"

" _The survival of our country and it's people is in your hands. The earth is awakening. Soon, very soon you will be tested with everything that you hold dear. But I have faith in you, Yuuri. I know that you can fix the past and make a future for those that need it the most. You are the King that I have chosen after all. Protect them well, and don't forget my warning, King Yuuri."_

"Wha-"

Just as I'm about to speak out my head becomes light, almost like something is being lifted from it and I figure that the voice is no longer in there. _What the hell was that?_ Rubbing my forehead I look up and see Murata staring at me with a knowing smirk on his face. As for what he knows I have no idea but it makes me suddenly wary of him.

Just after the thought runs through my mind Murata looks back at Ulrike and smiles. "Alright dear Ulrike, let's get this blessing done so we may go back to the _human_ world."

 **Oooo scary huh? Just who do you think this voice is? What is going to happen to these boys? Tell me by writing a review! I look forward to your responses :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Heeyyy I am alive. I am soooo sorry for the lack of updates, it's been really slow going with the chapters since my partner started going back to school and now has almost NO time to write. But we are working on them, just...slower then usual. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Things are starting to get tense:)**

 **Wolfram POV Ch 18**

 _Something is up with Murata and I will uncover what it is._ I glare at said person and frown as he smiles at a student passing by. The way he has been acting, Wise Man or not, is making me not trust him entirely.

We had arrived at the university only a few minutes ago and apparently I still look green according to Yuuri. Even though I took a motion sickness draught from Anissina that I've been taking the past three years I feel my body growing immune to it since I threw up the second I stepped out of the helicopter.

Now that we're on campus and it's night I can't help but notice how there's still snow piled high against the stone walls, making them look just like the castle's. Not knowing why I'm thinking this I shake my head and wrap my cloak around me tighter and look at Yuuri who's practically shaking right out of his shoes despite the size of his cloak, which was much thicker since he's now the king. _The wimp can't even keep warm properly. How am I supposed to deal with him?_ Like my body is moving on its own I grab Yuuri and make him stop so that I can tighten his cloak properly.

"Hey Wolf?"

I hum my acknowledgment and keep fiddling with the clasp until I get it to stay tight.

"People are staring. Please let go?"

He says the last part like a question so I stop and give him a questioning look before looking behind me where Murata is and see a hoard of people who weren't there before watching us like hyena's and mummering out rumors since they have nothing better to do than sing them like canaries. _Then again the only thing people can do is gossip._ Huffing I let go of Yuuri and look away when I hear a loud shriek and instinctively draw my sword and spin around only to see Yuuri being tackled and glass hitting the ground right where he had stood.

"Yuuri!" After getting over the shock that Yuuri could've just died I go towards him but stop when I see a long haired blonde guy in white pants and a purple longsleeve while also wearing a long cream colored trench coat like jacket. He sat up and pulls Yuuri up and smiles, hugging him!

"Sara?"

"Yuuri! Oh thank god you're okay! I saw that window break and didn't want you to get hurt!"

 _Sara...why is his name so familiar?_ I clench my fists and stand, pulling Yuuri out from under Sara and onto his feet where I keep him right by my side and try to be polite. "Thank you, Sara. I think Yuuri is fine now. You can leave." _I just can't get over the fact that I feel way to tense around him. There's something up with that guy._

"Wolf, come on he's an old friend, remember?"

Looking at Yuuri he scowled but refused to move away from him. _I remember him alright. I never trusted him in elementary school either. He's too...nice and helpful._ Sara stands up and brushes the snow off of his pants before smiling the same smile that makes me uneasy.

"Actually Yuuri, I must be going anyways. I have an early class in the morning that I cannot afford to miss." He nods slowly and narrows his eyes at me behind his purple lensed glasses. "I pray nothing hazardous finds you again tonight."

My nerves spike with worry and my hand tightens on my sword as Sara smiles. _He's a threat._ Being a soldier and having been in the line of treachery to the crown I can feel an impending danger emanating from Sara. I may not have liked him before but now as I look at him and his movements I find myself despising him. Old school mates or not. _I am not letting him near Yuuri._

Yuuri steps away from me and I am too late to pull him back before he is hugging Sara. I attempt not to growl in my throat but I fail and end up catching Murata's eye and see that we are sharing the same concern. _Great, another thing I can agree with Murata on._

"Thanks Sara, I hope you have a good night." Yuuri lets go of him and I grab his cloak, pulling him back against me as I frown at Sara. He leaves with a wave and I sigh before stumbling when Yuuri pushes me away. "What the hell Wolf!"

Taken aback by Yuuri's tone I freeze and sheath my sword. I don't expect Yuuri to be angry with me so the only thing that runs through my body is confusion.

"Yuuri?"

"Why were you so rude!"

 _Ah, that's it._

Huffing, I cross my arms and look away with my head held high. "I don't trust him. That's all there is to it. I don't care what you say, my first priority is protecting you."

He sighs and rubs his head before turning and heading towards our dorm again. The way he just turns leaves me perplexed but for once I am grateful that Murata is right beside him as I stay back and keep an eye on him. _I get why he's mad but he's just to trusting. Why can't he see Sara the way I see him? A threat to his wellbeing._

Giving up my mental battle we reach our dorm and my body relaxes at the thought of my bed being only feet away. Though even with the door only a few feet away I pull Yuuri back and hear him exclaim. I open the door and check the room for anything that will harm him or that is misplaced. The whole window shattering fiasco still has me on edge so I am not taking any risks.

"Wolfram. I doubt there is anything off in the room. We haven't been here for a few days. I'm sure everything is fine."

Scoffing at Yuuri's innocence I reluctantly take off my sword and rest it against the foot of my bed and look to where he's standing at the door. When I sigh he walks in with Murata who has been oddly quiet this entire time. Well...until he shuts the door that is.

"Yuuri, Wolfram's right."

Feeling triumphant I hold my head high. "See! I'm right!" Even though I feel triumphant I freeze and then look at Murata who is smirking sadly. "Wait...I am?"

He nods and Yuuri rolls his eyes before sitting on his bed. "What's he right about? Sara being untrustworthy?"

"Yes."

"Yes!"

Looking at Murata as we speak at the same time I frown and cross my arms knowing that he is going to speak whether or not I say to stay quiet.

"We haven't seen Sara in over ten years. I knew him back then Yuuri," Murata goes over to Yuuri and rest's an annoying hand on my Yuuri's shoulder. "We both knew him but that Sara I just saw? That was not Sara."

"What do you know?" The snap in Yuuri's tone has me staring at him in shock with how commanding it is. "Like you said, we haven't seen him in over ten years. That doesn't mean anything! I'm still going to be his friend, and for god's sake he just saved me from glass. I'm giving him a chance. He can not have become a criminal of some sorts."

"No, I doubt that. But his voice, the way he moves...everything is off. That man isn't the Sara who was your childhood friend." Murata says quietly, his voice full of meaning. Yuuri snorts, waving away our concern.

"That shouldn't matter. Sara just saved me. That reason alone should be enough to trust him. If you two are going to be like that, all distrustful, then you don't have to be around us. But I am going to try and become friends again, and no silly feelings or hunches are going to stop me." With that, Yuuri gives us one last glare before stomping into the bathroom, the soft sound of running water following a few minutes later.

Sighing Murata pinches the bridge of his nose, giving me a knowing look, gesturing for me to follow him back to the door.

"I think he's serious. Yuuri tends to be unmovable when he sets his mind to something, especially when it involves others."

I give a grunt in response, remembering my own experience with Yuuri's determination.

"Wolfram, keep your sword near you at all times, please. I have a crawling suspicion that you may need it. I'll see you and Yuuri in the morning."

With those ominous words Murata leaves, closing our bedroom door behind him with a click.

 **OOO ominous. Just what is going to happen I** **wonder? ^^ Read and review and I post the next chapter, otherwise you all will be left waiting. *Evil laugh***


	21. Chapter 21

Yuuri POV Ch 19

I knew Wolf can be possessive, but this is a whole new level! I let out a small sigh, trying to ignore how Wolfram was sitting so close to me, he was practically in my lap. The stares of our classmates had been silenced by a vicious glare from said Wolf, the young blond even going as far as to grip his sword hidden underneath his usual blue uniform. Shifting slightly in my seat I once again try to focus on the lecture, Murata's teasing gaze burning into my back. Ugg I can already hear the teasing that's going to happen after class.

"Yuuri can you lend me your notes for a sec? The professor is speaking so fast."

The soft voice of Sara interrupts my thoughts, my past friend leaning towards me.

"Sure, here." I whisper back, pushing my notebook into Sara's waiting hand, Wolf scooting even more into my lap as he glares at Sara, hostility pouring off him in waves. Ignoring Wolfram Sara smiles thankfully at me before quickly copying down the notes. For the rest of the class Wolf stays basically sitting in my lap, sending glares at Sara if he so much as moved in my general direction. Finally the bell rings, and before Wolf can react I jump out of my seat and grab my things, making a beeline for the door. Reaching the spot that Sara and I had been eating lunch, I wait patiently for him, letting out a small sigh when I see a pissed Wolfram following behind him, plopping as close as he could to me on the bench. Smiling warmly at me Sara sits on my other side, ignoring Wolf.

"What do you have for lunch Yuuri?" Sara asks politely, leaning close to me so he could see what I was eating.

"Just a sandwich. Wolfram was kind enough to make it this morning." I say cheerfully, taking a big bite of bread and cheese.

"Oh? You cook Wolfram? I didn't know that!"

Wolf just huffs in response, not even looking up as he bites into his own sandwich. A silence comes over the two, Wolf coldly ignoring Sara's friendly attempts at conversation. After a few failed attempts Sara gives up, his expression sad as he turns back to his own lunch, clearly dejected. Suddenly he sighs, turning to me.

"A girl gave me this after class, but I can't eat sweets. Would you like them Yuuri? The girl said that they were sugar cookies." Sara asks, showing me a red box with a blue bow on top, a small note taped to the side.

"Are you sure it's alright? I mean, if a girl gave them to you it probably means that she likes you." I say, frowning slightly.

"I know, but I'm not interested in having a relationship right now. I just want to focus on school, and even if I could eat 'em, I don't want to give her the wrong idea, you know?" Sara responds, letting out a small sigh. "But if you don't want 'em, then I guess I'll just give them back to her."

"No no, I'll have them. If you give them back, who knows how hurt that girl will be." I say hastily, taking the box and opening it, reaching for a cookie. But before I could even touch one, my hand is viciously slapped away.

"Don't!" Wolf snaps, snatching the box away from me and throwing it on the ground.

"Wolf! What are you doing?!" I shout, getting up and picking the cookies and box off the ground. "Why did you-"

"It's fine Yuuri. It's not like I was going to eat them, and Wolf is clearly possessive."

"Possessive! Why you little-"

"Wolfram!" Having enough of his absolute horrible behavior I stand and cross my arms at him before huffing and speaking. "I have had enough of this. Stop acting like a child and be mature enough to know I can be friends with whomever I please to be."

"But-"

"No! This is an order, Wolfram. Don't make me use my rank on you."

Wolfram's eyes flash angrily but he lowers his head, shooting a glare full of malice at Sara as the bell rings, signaling the end of lunch.

Without another word to him I grab Sara's hand and drag him to our next class. Though once I reach the empty hallway beside our government class I stop and sigh. "I'm sorry about Wolfram. I don't know why he's being so clingy and rude."

"It's fine Yuuri, I did intrude into your and Wolfram's life."

"No you didn't. I invited you to eat lunch with me. You're not intruding." I sigh, shaking my head. "I just don't get why Wolf's so hostile towards you. I mean, with strangers he's a coldish person but you're an old friend."

"Well It's only natural for him to be hostile towards someone who's stealing away his lover's attention."

"What?" I start, staring at Sara. "What did you just say…?"

"That it's natural for Wolfram to be possessive around his lover?" Sara repeats, tilting his head to the side. "I mean, isn't it pretty common for people to get possessive when their lover is around other potential partners? Not that I would ever think of you that way Yuuri! I was just saying-"

"Wolf and I aren't lovers, or anything close to that. We're just close friends!" I snap, my face warming.

"Really?" Sara replies, clearly shocked. "I thought for certain, with the way the two of you act around each other…"

"No! I mean sure, Wolf is really dear to me, but just as a friend! N-nothing else." I stutter the last part, my voice faltering as my chest convulses painfully.

"Are you sure?" Sara presses, a small smile starting to play around his lips. "I mean, back in grade school you two couldn't be separated, and Wolfram followed you around like a puppy. Even now, he lets you call him 'Wolf' instead of 'Wolfram'. And while it's true I haven't seen him in years, I haven't known anyone other than his two brothers to call him that, and even then it's most likely just because he can't keep them from calling him that way." Smiling Sara adds, giving me a playful look. "Why else would he act the way he does, and let you treat him the way you do? I have never seen him bow his head or submit to anyone in the nine years I knew him! It's clear you're pretty special to him, Yuuri. "

Before I could get another word in, the teacher walks down the hall, causing Sara and I to hurriedly duck into the classroom and get into our seats, Sara sitting only two desks behind me. I could practically feel the questioning gaze of Murata, who was sitting two seats to my left, but I ignored him, instead having Sara's words bounce around in my head, making it impossible for me to focus on anything else.

Growling under my breath I force myself to focus on the work in front of me, succeeding pushing all thoughts of my infuriating roommate to the back of my mind with a ton of effort, my brain feeling exhausted by the time the bell rings signaling the end of classes for the day.

"Alright Yuuri, ready to fail?"

"What?" I respond duly, turning around to face Murata.

"How does the British pass a bill? You're going to have to know these and not slack off."

"I am not slacking off." I snap, rubbing my eyes sleepily. "I know how the British pass a bill. But why is this important? The government test isn't for another week."

Murata sighed and rubbed his brows like my grandfather use to do. "Your Majesty must know the governments of the entire world. Plus if you get your lazy ass to remember them now before the test you won't fail."

I let out a heavy sigh at Murata's words, once again feeling the weight of that one word. "I have too much to deal with right now with Wolfram and Sara. Wolf is still being really rude and hostile toward Sara, and it's really starting to bug me. I don't understand why the two of you are so against him. Sara hasn't done anything wrong."He gives me a look which I can't decipher but I can tell by how he tenses up that he still doesn't like Sara.

"Shibuya, I highly advise staying away from him, and before you protest I understand that you believe there's good in everyone. I just do not think Sara is one of those people anymore. Tread carefully, please, if not for your own sake, then for the sake of your people and for the sake of Wolfram."

I get what Murata is saying but none of it sticks with me. Sara is a good person. Even Wolf knows… '...people and for the sake of Wolfram…' I stop walking and stare at the ground as my stomach churns at the mention of Wolfram. My hands clench and my heart beats strongly in my chest at the thought of Wolf being sad. So lost in my thoughts I don't see the person rounding the corner until they run right into me, causing me to lose my balance and fall backwards, straight for the stairs. Closing my eyes I wait for the pain, the sound of my body hitting the stone stairs. But it doesn't come. Instead I hear Wolf's cry, and I open my eyes to see Wolf's shocked pale face, his emerald eyes as big as moons.

"Wolf?" I blurt out, blinking in confusion.

"Yuuri! Are you alright?!"

"Y-yeah I-I think so." I stutter, my mind whirling.

"Why can't you keep your balance, wimp? Did someth-" He suddenly stopped talking when he looked up the stairs and let one of his scariest expressions surface. "You."

"Wolf? Who are you-" I start, interrupted by a familiar voice, the speaker clearly upset.

"Yuuri! I am so sorry, are you alright? I completely wasn't looking where I was going, and I didn't expect…" Sara gushes, hurrying down the few steps to where Wolf and I were, Wolfram having caught me before I could hit the stairs. "I'm really sorry. Are you hurt?"

"No, I am-"

"Of course he's hurt!" Wolfram shouts before I can get another word out of my mouth. "You pushed him down the stairs! Just how many times are you going to try and kill him?"

"What? I would never-! It was an accident Wolfram, I wasn't looking where I was going and ran into Yuuri. I have never wanted to harm him!" Sara protests strongly, his eyes full of hurt. "Why would you think that? What have I done that has made you so hostile and aggressive towards me? I haven't done anything to you or Yuuri that I am aware of. I just want to be your friend, like I used to be."

"Bullshit!"

"Wolfram!" I shout, pushing myself ruffly out of his embrace. "I have had enough of you're horrible treatment towards my friend. Sara has done nothing but tried to be friendly, and you're just being a brat! Honestly, I am really disappointed in you. I know you don't like others very much, but you haven't even given Sara a chance to prove himself." I let out an exhausted sigh, the anger pounding through me starting to ebb. "I am fed up with this. I think it would be best if I went over to Murata's dorm tonight and give you some time to calm down."

Finished I turn my back to my shocked companion and walk back up the stairs, grabbing my things that I had dropped and then snatching Murata's hand and walking off, Murata not saying a word as the two of us walk in complete silence all the way to his dorm room. Once inside Murata quietly closes and locks the door behind him, pointing to the bed on the right before going into the bathroom. Letting out another exhausted sigh I throw my bag on the bed Murata had pointed to and plop onto it, looking up at the white ceiling until Murata comes out of the bathroom and asks about dinner.

"I don't care, I did kinda just come here out of the blue. Whatever you want is fine with me."

"Fine, then we're having leftovers. Want chicken or soup?" Murata asks, walking over and sticking his head in the mini fridge, grabbing both before I could even say anything. Placing a plate of chicken on the desk by the bed, he plops into his own desk chair, the two of us eating in complete silence.

Two hours later and I was finally starting on my history homework, reaching into my messenger bag for my notes. Flipping through them till I had found todays date, I let out a small cry of pain and shock as I drop my notebook, holding my now bleeding hand.

"What happened?" Murata asks, coming over to my side of the room.

"I don't know. I was just flipping through my notes when suddenly my hand got cut on something."

"It's too big of a cut to be from the notebook paper. You really hurt your hand Yuuri." Murata grumbles, narrowing his eyes as he peers down at my cut hand, getting up and putting a smallish bandaid on it. "What page were you trying to find?"

"The one with today's notes on it. They're all ordered by date." I explain as Murata reaches and carefully flips through my notebook, gasping as he turns to today's page.

"Yuuri. Who was the last person to have your notes beside me or yourself? Did any of your classmates or the teacher have your notebook any time today?"

I pause, thinking for a moment before I start to shake my head, stomping mid motion to say that I remembered Sara asking for my notes in class, looking at them for only a few minutes before giving them back to me. "Why do you want to know who had my notes anyways?" I ask, tilting my head.

"Because of this. I found it hidden in the page with today's notes." Murata says grimly, holding up a broken piece of glass, the side of the otherwise white object stained red from my blood.


	22. Chapter 22

**HEEEYYY Everyone! I am back, and posting again. TBH, I stopped partly cuz I hadn't gotten ANY new comments/reviews(And that makes me sooo sad:( )**

 **But also cuz this was getting a little to close to using all of the chapters we've already made soooo...**

 **But I am FINALLY on spring break and have time to write like crazy, not to mention my partner and I made some deadlines to keep us on track sooo...enjoy.**

 **Wolfram POV Ch 20**

"He's so...aggravating!"

I shout as I pace in front of Gisela's register at the bookstore. She was the only person I could think of that would listen to me really. If I go to Gúnter I'll just get lectured for sure.

After me and Yuuri's little spat I felt so frustrated that I ran to Gisela hoping to take my anger out by sparring but since she's working I settle for just venting in the store.

"I mean, he doesn't even know him anymore! Ever since I saw Saralegui for the first time last semester I didn't trust him...even then! There's just...something about him which pisses me off. Now he's even trying to take Yuuri, my king and fiancé away from me! He's manipulating him to the point where he hates me!"

My anger makes me feel literally hot to the point of sweating and the second a student walks in they take one look at me and run straight back out the door. I don't want anyone messing with me at all so I try to strike the fear of Shinou into them to keep them at bay while I hog the bookstore to myself. At this point I can't even stand the sight of people lower than me because I'm afraid that I'll snap at them and hurt them.

"Wolfram, calm down." Gisela reaches out and I slap her hand away feeling offended that she can't even see how untrustworthy Sara is.

"No! How can you not see what's going on? I bet he's trying to manipulate Yuuri into being his friend just so he can hurt him!" I cross my arms and start pacing the floor again trying to distract myself but nothing would work.

"Wolfram, I'm sure that's not the case. They're just two kingly childhood friends. I'm sure Saralegui means no-"

Holding up my hand to silence her I quickly catch her words. "Kingly? The only king here is Yuuri. Sara is nothing more than...a-" I cut my words off as I put Sara's name with the word king and freeze. Saralegui was a royal name. Modern knowledge of the human lands neighboring Shin Makoto.

"Wolfram... Saralegui is the King of Small Cimmaron."

Knocked speechless I stare at Gisela, surprise making my mind go blank.

"Don't you remember? You have seen him before, after the great war when mother was signing the treaties. Saralegui was standing by his father's side, and even signed the paper." Tilting her head slightly Gisela taps her chin, adding "Though he was much smaller than he is now."

I can only stare blankly at Gisela, the small pieces starting to fall into place.

"Sara doesn't want to hurt Yuuri. He wants to use him."

"What? Wolfram that's silly. Just because our two countries were at war before-"

"Gisela von Christ!" I snarl, my hands balling into fists, my skin feeling like it was on fire. "Don't you remember what that war cost us, how much our people suffered?! I lost my peace and comfort, was sentenced to years of torment." I could tell I was scaring her but I didn't care. My rage was all I could feel, the sight of my brother's tired eyes and my father's broken body burned into my mind. "I can never forgive them, and like hell will I let the son of a murderer anywhere _near_ Yuuri." I spit, my whole body vibrating pure loathing.

I can hear Guisla sigh, her hand coming forward to gently rest on my shoulder, her words careful and wearily. "Perhaps there is a more sinister reason King Saralegui is being friendly toward Yuuri. But Wolf, I just want you to be careful not to let your resentment cloud your judgement."

Slapping her hand off my shoulder for the first time ever in my entire life I glared at her. "It is not _my_ judgement that is clouded. It is everyone else's." Once I say that I stalk out of the bookstore and pull out my phone. Usually I'm not to keen on using technology unless it's calling someone but on the rare occasions I play musical games to calm down.

When I open up the app I pull my headphones out of my uniform pant pocket and plug them in, keeping reality as far away as possible as I head down to the stables despite the cold. The snow's melting much faster than it was earlier this morning so I take my cloak off and carry it in my arms, letting the sun seep into my uniform and warm me. The heat never bothers me really, even when I was a child I would go out in long sleeves in the scorching summer. My piers quickly gave me to nickname _Fire Demon_ due to my heritage. Just because I am the great, great, great, great grandson of Rufus von Bielefelt...the last known "fire-wielder". I scoff at the knowledge of Rufus and can feel the doubt creeping up my spine. _Magic isn't real._

Within a few minutes I am in the comfort of the stables, the horses presence alone soothing me along with the _Rosamunde, D. 797_. Ballet music to calm me and horses to accompany me. The only living things which can talk is the stable hand who wisely stays away from me as I lay on a bale of hay beside a white and black socked mare. She reminds me of Allure so I hold my hand up in the air and she nuzzles it with her nose.

The simple act alone makes me smile and I shut my eyes, focusing on the violins and sounds of the symphony resonating in my ears. It's all so familiar that I find my way into a light sleep, allowing me to dream.

 _The ballroom of the Palace has a towering ceiling, allowing for a golden chandelier, at least twice the size of a carriage, to hang over the ballerina like dancers as they danced in circles. The dresses of the noble ladies fly in spirals as they are whisked around by the men. It's like a kaleidoscope of colors which refuse to gleam...or maybe I am just not seeing the beauty in everything around me?_

" _Wolfy! My dear baby boy!"_

 _Suddenly being suffocated by breasts bigger than Shin Makoto I struggle against the arms holding me tight. "Mother! I'm not a baby and stop calling me that!"_

 _A few lords and ladies nearby chuckle, making me blush and push mother away. She begins pouting but as the song changes she brightens and grabs my hand, dragging me onto the dance floor. The gold, red, and black in the room swirl between the people I pass by with mother. It reminds me of the jewelry that usually adorns my mother and other noble ladies and allows me to relax yet feel empty._

 _Nothing there is catching my eye. Even the dark blue of my ballroom tuxedo seems to foreign to me. It's like something is missing._

 _Mother begins to dance with me, which I allow and begin to lead. The song itself is slow yet fast and eerie yet bright. It was like demons playing the music of heaven their own way. Beautiful and full of thought...but even as my feet move my mind wanders and makes everything seem even more surreal._

" _Mother," I say hesitantly while spinning with her, her black dress wrapping around our legs like a tornado. "Must I stay here? It doesn't feel...correct…" I look down while dancing but I can feel her staring at me like a bug under a microscope._

" _Wolfram...I'm not making you stay here. If you wish I will say that you were ill and do not wish to be disturbed."_

 _Smiling, I nod and can see things becoming clearer but nothing still feels right._

" _Though why do you want to leave?"_

 _Her question rings in my ears as she stops and I try to think of why. Why do I want to leave? Why do I feel like somethings not right? What's wrong?_

" _Wolfram, descendant of my dear friend Rufus."_

 _Snapping back to my mother I realize she's no longer dancing with me and I'm in my school uniform, floating in nothingness. "Who are you! Show yourself!"_

" _Your family needs you. Wake up."_

 _The nothingness begins to grow lighter and quickly it becomes so bright I cover my eyes and gasp as I feel heat, so hot it may as well been dragonfire, course through me._

"Wolfram von Bielefeld! Wake up!"

Tearing my eyelids open I sit up suddenly and am sweating buckets. My uniform is completely soaked through and sticking to my body like a second skin. The mare in the stale I am beside keeps nuzzling the back of my shoulder like she could sense I had a nightmare.

"Thank the Shinou," looking at where the voice speaking is I see Gisela and Murata kneeling on either side of the bale of hay I'm laying on. "I didn't think you'd wake up!" When I give her a confused look she sighs and puts her hand to my forehead and seems to relax a little. "You had a hundred fourteen degree fever! You should be dead!"

What Gisela says doesn't phase me whatsoever. _I never have bad fevers. What's she talking about?_ I can see her mouth moving but my ears aren't working enough to hear the only thing I can say is, "what news do you have of my family?"

I see Murata narrow his eyes at me, not even seeming concerned that I was probably dying, considering Gisela's word. But at that moment the stable doors slide open with a deep rolling rumble like thunder and I flinch until I see it's Gúnter, looking hectic and out of breath.

"Your Highness! Please come back to Shin Makoto with me!"

When we all look at him like he's crazy but the same feeling I had in my dream begins to haunt me again and I can actually feel all the blood drain from my face. "My family?"

Gúnter nods and I clench my fists, getting up and walking towards Gúnter not knowing what exactly happened. I know I'm leaving Yuuri but if anything happens to my family then I have to be there. _I can't lose another part of my family._ My mind flashes back to my father and I scrunch my eyes closed before opening them. _I can't leave Yuuri either. I won't leave him. I love my family but…_ "Yuuri…"

"Wolfram you _must_ come back!"

"I will not leave his Majesty whom is also my fiancé." Holding my ground I stare at them with their eyes blown wide. "I am the Prince, Consort, and leader of the royal guard. My first priority is protecting Yuuri. I won't leave him."

Murata smirks at me and I am enraged by it despite what he says.

"Looks like the little lord brat is playing with fire." He looks at me and I scowl. "So long as you don't ignite an enemy's fire towards Yuuri then I agree you should stay here." He suddenly becomes serious and leaves a haunting confession heavy in my chest.

"I can't always protect him on my own."

Ooooo ominous. Hehe. Comment: Sara a good guy or bad guy? Do you guys think Yuuri is right to trust him? Or should he be listening to Wolf? Next Chapter all shall be revealed^^


	23. Chapter 23

**Soo sorry about the weird formatting...don't know what happened...**

 **Yuuri POV Ch21**

My mouth stretches into a huge yawn, my hands rubbing my eyes sleepily as I struggle to pay attention to the teacher in front. The last few days had been tiring, to say the least. With Sara being in almost all of my classes, Wolf's hostility towards him...

"Shibuya. Pay attention please."

The scolding voice of the teacher makes me jump slightly, blushing in embarrassment as I realize I had been dozing off. Flicking my eyes back to the board I watch as the teacher continues with the lesson, drawing a few things on the chalkboard which I only scribble into my notebook. My eyes start to droop again as he drowns on, my mind starting to wonder. Agh it's all Wolf's fault I haven't been able to sleep lately. That stubborn mule refuses to sleep in his own bed, thinking that something will happen to me. I am perfectly safe with him in his own bed, a few mere feet away from mine! Letting out another yawn, I close my eyes thinking to rest for just a second.

My eyes break open in pain as screams tear through my ears, high pitched and full of terror. I scan my surroundings, my heart pounding in my chest. What I see is, at first, only grey, a haze blurring my vision. Waving my arms around I quickly realize that it's smoke that is blocking my view, the thick smell of it making me cough. What is going on? Is there a fire in the classroom?! Stumbling around, I try to find the door, thinking that once outside I could breathe better. Tripping over something I fall forward, landing painfully to the hard floor, but when my hands feel the ground beneath me, I realize that the floor is all wrong. Instead of the soft, cool touch of hardwood, I feel the cold and roughness of stone. Confused I scramble to my feet, coughing as I inhale a lungful of smoke. Covering my mouth with my arm, I walk forward, trying to find an exit, or at least a place where I could breathe better. Finally I see light, and stumbling into it I inhale a huge gasp of air, feeling the coolness of it soothe my inflamed throat. Blinking I try to take in my surroundings, my eyes taking a moment to get used to the bright light. But once I could see properly I let out a scream, my legs giving out for in front of me lay what clearly had once been a flourishing farm town, now burning bright in the night sky. But that wasn't what had me on my knees, shaking. It was the sight of the ground littered with bodies, the once flourishing land now soaked in streams of red.

"Shibuya...Shibuya!"

"Yuuri..."

My eyes fly open as I jump up, all of my senses on alert and my heart pounding in my chest.

"Woah Shibuya. Calm down."

Flinching I turn to see the cool eyes of Murata, Sara standing slightly behind him, both men clearly worried.

"Where's the fire?!" I shout, turning wildly around.

"There's no fire Yuuri. We're still in class." Sara says, worriedly coming over to rest his hand on my shoulder. "You must have dreamed it."

"Dreamed?" I mutter, my eyes flicking around warily, seeing nothing but my empty english classroom.

"But it was so real...I could have sworn that…"

"Yuuri. You're clearly exhausted and overstressed." Sara says worriedly, gently rubbing my shoulder. "You haven't been sleeping well right? You have huge bags under your eyes."

Nodding reluctantly I let out a huge yawn, my face blushing slightly as I prove Sara correct. "It's fine, really. I'm sorry for startling everyone. I guess I just fell asleep and had a really bad dream." I chuckle nervously, scratching my head.

"Why don't we get some food? I don't know about anyone else, but I am hungry." Murata cuts in, grabbing his things and my hand, pulling me out of the classroom, Sara on our heals. Eventually we reach the lunchroom, Sara complaining about how we had nearly left him behind.

"Then you need to work on walking faster. It's not my fault you're slow." Murata says cooly, grabbing a few items off of the counter and paying for them. Guestering I let Sara go in front of me, explaining that I wasn't hungry. He gives me a look but walks ahead, grabbing a few things before the three of us head off to our usual sitting place, Wolf surprisingly nowhere to be found.

"It's unlike him to not be waiting for us." I think outloud, sitting down at the table.

Rolling his eyes Murata joins me, setting his food down in front of him. "He's probably still sulking, seeing as you said you'd be sleeping in my dorm tonight."

"Yeah, well, that's only because he refuses to sleep in his own bed!" I huff, crossing my arms. "I can't sleep at all with all of his tossing and turning. Do you know how deeply he sleeps?! I swear, nothing short of the world ending would get him to wake up before he wants to."

"And yet he has never been late to a class, while you are late every other day." Murata shoots back coolly, taking a big bite out of a pastry.

Glaring, I playfully shove Murata, only able to grumble under my breath since what he had said was true. Murata smiles triumphantly as he eats, my response a roll of my eyes.

"Are you sure you're not hungry Yuuri? You can have some of my food if you want." Sara asks, his eyes full of concern as he pushes his salad toward me. I shake my head, smiling.

"Nah I am fine." I say, brushing off his courtesy and concern with a wave of my hand. The truth was my nightmare had chased away all feeling of hunger. What was my dream even about? I can't get that image of all the blood and bodies out of my mind… Before I realize it the bell goes off and Murata is pulling me up and dragging me to my next class, clearly hesitant to leave me alone with Sara.

"Be careful around Sara, okay? Don't let yourself be alone with him." Murata warns in a low whisper, giving me a look before he had to run off to his own class.

"What did Murata say?" A voice asks behind me, causing me to slightly jump.

"Sara! Don't sneak up behind me like that!" I snap, flustered.

"Sorry. I didn't meant to startle you. I was just wondering what Murata-" Sara starts, interrupted by our teacher walking into the classroom, giving us a warning look. Hurriedly the two of us go to our seats, Sara sitting next to me as we shut our mouths in fear of getting into trouble.

"Alright class, get your journals out and prepare to take notes on the stages of Hypnos." I watch as my professor walks to her desk and sets her things down before shutting the curtains to darken the room. She turns on the promethean board at the front of the classroom and pulls up her slides which quickly bore me. Why do I even have to take this class? I sigh and rest my chin on my hand and can feel Sara shuffling in his seat as he takes his journal out of his bag. Usually I won't fall asleep this quickly but my body is just too heavy.

When I realize this I frown and shut my eyes with a huge yawn. Actually...ever since lunch yesterday I've...I've just wanted to...sleep…

Feeling a warm breeze on my face I open my eyes and almost have no time to react before a sword is brought down onto the ground where I was standing only seconds before. My heart pounds as I look up and see a tall man with dark green hair, darker than Gisela's, wielding not what I thought was a sword but a long knife meant for killing. He looks at me in anger and I can't figure out why.

"Yuu-"

Hearing a voice in the distance I allow myself to be distracted and then hiss in pain as I barely miss a fatal jab at my face that leaves a small wound. I try to use my voice to call for help but no matter how hard I try I can't seem to form the strength to call out. Suddenly a cold surface is pressed to my back. When I look behind all I see is a corner wall, trapping me with no escape route. The fear of being trapped quickens my heartbeat even more than it already pounds while the adrenalin fuels my body that suddenly stops moving.

The green haired death bringer glares as he walks towards me, spinning the knives in his hands like batons. Finally I can hear more voices that might be able to help me and begin to try and call out again until I hear their sinister tone.

"Kill him."

"The war will be over if he dies."

"It's his fault."

"Kill the demon."

"Kill him."

"Kill him!"

As soon as the man is within striking range my body freezes as I look down at my own death laying out before me as the knives are thrust at me. I manage to shut my eyes in fear but can only hear the sound of knives impaling flesh and bone. A dead weight falls on me and I can feel the warmth of a smooth liquid dripping down my chest.

I manage to open my eyes but am struck frozen at the nightmare sitting before me. I want to move my body so I can grab the angel clinging to my chest as two crimson stained blades protrude from his back.

Tears well in my eyes as I silently scream and try to catch the blonde prince smiling at me with a happy look on his face. I can still not reach him and I find myself screaming and crying as I watch Wolfram fall to the ground in a bloody heap.

"Wolfram!" I scream, not realizing I had fallen out of my chair, my eyes only able to see Wolf's lifeblood staining the ground, his fearsome spark going out of his eyes. "Wolf…" I whimper, my brain frozen and my body trembling in shock.

"Yuuri. Yuuri, calm down." A soft voice whispers, a kind hand reaching out and pulling me into a hug. "It's ok, you're awake. Calm down."

"Wolf…"I sob, grabbing onto the figure with desperate hands, my eyes blinded by tears. "You have to help him. Please! Wolfram is hurt, he's dying!"

"Shhh it's ok, Wolfram is fine. You just had a really bad dream."

Blinking I try to clear my vision, my heart still pounding in my chest. "Sara?" I ask, my sight finally clearing enough to see my friend's warm, concerned face hovering over me, his blonde hair draped over the two of us.

"Yes, it's me." He turns his head and I finally notice that everyone in the classroom is looking at me strangely. "Professor, I'm going to take him to the infirmary."

Our professor just nods and keeps looking at me like I grew a second head. Even when we leave the room with Sara having his arm around my waist to support me I can feel the gazes of the other students judging me. Of course they're judging me. I woke up screaming.

"Yuuri?"

Jumping at the sound of my name I look at Sara and see him smile gently. He lifts his free hand and wipes my cheek and when he does I see his thumb glint in the sunlight of a passing window. I was crying?

"Wolfram's alright, everything is going to be alright."

Cocking my head I'm about to ask why he would say that but images of Wolfram and blood spreading across his uniform come to mind and I nearly retch at the mere image of my best friend dying. "Sara...Wolf-"

"He's fine Yuuri." Tensing slightly as Sara's voice becomes unusually harsh I look at him and he just smiles again, any sign of harshness disappearing. "He's in class right now. No one would dare hurt him since he's too strong." I nod at this and let Sara support me as we head down the hall to where the infirmary is.

When we make it to the infirmary The nurse is nowhere to be seen, allowing Sara to guild me over to one of the beds and pushing me down so that I am sitting on it. Sara backs away, only a few steps and smiles before handing me his water bottle. "Here, after sleeping through so much of the class, not taking notes, you must be thirsty."

Cringing at Sara's scolding, I grab the water and drink. I am really thirsty but after I drink his water I feel much better than I did before. If anything I feel even more awake. Nothing crosses my mind and I look at Sara in amazement. "Wow, Sara what's in this water? It really woke me up!"

He shrugs and blushes slightly as he rubs his neck in a rather cute manner. "Nothing really...just some caffeine power my country developed."

Hearing this blows my mind and I laugh, feeling my body practically buzzing. "Wow! So that's how you stay awake in class!" I giggle this time and then look to Sara who seems to have grown a twin. He looks just like Sara but with a scary smile on his face. "Hey, uh, Sa~ra?"

"Yes, your Majesty?" Both Sara's speak at the same time and I try to stand only to find myself falling back on the bed and panting.

"S-sara? What's going on?" My heart feels like it's going to beat itself right out of my chest and my body feels so tired that I can't even look up anymore.

Laughter reaches my ear and all I can see in a blurry haze of sunlight and a silhouette leaning over me. "Nothing your Majesty. The poison is working perfectly fine. Within a matter of a few minutes the new demon king will have perished by-"

"Yuuri!"

Blinking I try to move but I feel so tired that I can't move except to close my eyes. Wait...isn't that Wolf's voice?


	24. Chapter 24

**Hehe we had too much fun in writing this...ahhh if only u guys would comment more so I can post the rest...(That's right, we've finished this^^)**

 **Wolfram POV Ch 22**

I let out a small sigh, slightly upset I had to be taking such a silly class.

"Ah!" I exclaimed, holding up my hand that now has blood running down my finger from the small gash.

"Are you alright Wolfram?" A classmate asks, turning from their own work to look at me. With a wave of my gash free hand I nod and mentally scold myself for just foolishly cutting myself while slicing the fascia of the cat we are dissecting.

"I'm fine," I explain, flashing a cold smile, "just cut myself a little." The boy flinches, his eyes instantly lowering as he hastily goes back to work.

I was thinking about Yuuri when my hand had slipped, and despite never making such a mistake when I was a child I can't believe I did now. Something might be wrong with Yuuri. I think with worry while my soldier instincts making me want to fight something. It can't possibly hurt if I quickly check on him.

"Professor, I cut my hand, may I go to the storage room real quick?"

She nods without paying attention and I consider yelling at her for not making sure her student is okay. She could easily lose her job over something this simple but I decide I'm not in the mood for that. I leave the room and head down the hallway, where I know the storage room is. Yuuri can wait a few seconds while I treat my finger. I look at my finger again and feel bad that it's dripping a trail of blood down the hall.

"I'll clean that later." Mumbling out loud while holding my finger tightly to cut off the circulation I round the corner and see the door to the infirmary cracked open. I frown at the door and huff aloud at the incompetence of the nurse. "Incompetent fool. Can't even keep her door properly shut." Chuckling I walk to the door and let it swing open before freezing at the sight before me which floods my vision to red.

Sara is standing over Yuuri where he lay gasping on the bed. "...king will have perished by-"

"Yuuri!"

I scream his name and can see him look at me while Sara simply looks at me like he was feigning innocence and confusion. I knew he was going to be trouble. Why couldn't Yuuri just listen to me!

Freezing mid thought I look to Yuuri again and then run over to him, making sure to push Sara out of the way harshly. The paleness of Yuuri's face worries me and I hold his face and tilt it while pushing open his eyelids to see if his eyes were reacting at all to the light. "Yuuri, come on! Don't be a wimp and wake up!" The only thing I could see was the foam forming in his mouth.

"Wolf I-I don't know-"

When Sara tries to speak I snap and turn on him, slamming him up against the wall by his uniform collar. "Bullshit! You poisoned him didn't you! What do you have to gain from this human king Saralegui?"

He snaps his mouth shut and I push him against the wall again before standing between Yuuri and Sara. My anger gets the best of me and since Sara just keeps playing innocent when I know I heard him say 'king perished'.

"Be grateful I don't have my sword!" I scream at him and can't focus on anything else besides Yuuri lying unconscious and unresponsive behind me. "If I did you would already be dead! You dare act against my kingdom? Against my fiancé? You will never live to see the reign of peace!"

When I start stalking towards him, with murder very much on my mind, arms grab me and I struggle.

"Your highness," Murata stresses, "sheath your anger and save it for the battle field. You're drawing to much attention to us. No one knows Yuuri and Sara are kings besides the inhabitants of our lands."

Despite being able to hear every words Murata says I keep trying to reach Sara who looks at me with a small smirk on his face. Seeing that fuels my fire further and I manage to break free of his grasp only to stop when I hear Gisela and Gúnter.

"Wolfram! What's your blood type? I don't know Yuuri's!"

I didn't even see when they got in the room but at her words I turn from Sara and feel sick just looking at how weak Yuuri looks. "O positive, let me give him the transfusion."

She nods and Gúnter practically throws me at her while he looks over Yuuri's body, hopefully for other injuries or wounds and not his own personal perverted thoughts I hate. Even though my anger is still fueling a giant flame in me it begins to go out when I brush my hand against Yuuri's and feel how hot it is.

Gúnter, seeming to read my mind, takes the tube and needles from Gisela. "Gisela, go get cold water and a rag, we need to cool him off."

With a quick nod she dashes out and leaves me with the boy I want to kill and the perverted professor who's somehow still my superior. I glance at Yuuri for a second before taking off my uniform jacket and laying it on the back of the wooden chair beside Yuuri. I sit down and roll up my right sleeve so that Gúnter is able to tie a rubber band around just above the elbow. I wince at the tightness but keep my arm still as Gúnter sets everything up and inserts the needle in my arm and releases the band. Once the band is off and circulation comes back to my arm I can feel the needle inside me and grimace.

"Wol-"

Just hearing Sara start to say my name I glare at him and clench my hands. "Come any closer to me and I will kill you. King or not. I know what I saw and heard."

He stops and scowls but lets his expression soften when Murata steps up. "Alright," he says while putting his hands up, "I'm sure there was a misunderstanding. I'm sure Yuuri wasn't poisoned by our classmate. Even as a King that is beyond low."

I go to yell at Murata but Gúnter shoots me a look that shuts me up. The sight of Murata defending Sara pisses me off but I know I can't win with him so I turn to Sara to threaten him again, but even before the first words escapes my mouth Murata is walking him out the door while I just sit there fuming.

"Lord Wolfram...just wait."

My head snaps to Gúnter with an expression of anger but I can't find it in myself to yell when I see him watching the door, looking absolutely livid. "Gúnter?" He looks at me and shakes his head before leaning against the wall with an expression that unnerves me.

"Wolfram."

Snapping to attention when I hear Murata I notice that he shut the door fully and pulled out his phone.

"You, Gisela and Yuuri will be heading back to Shin Makoto. Instantly. Gúnter, go get everything prepared. We'll keep an eye on Yuuri until Gisela gets back."

Gúnter nods and rushes out of the room surprisingly obedient to Murata. Oh yeah...he's the wiseman. "If you're so wise why didn't you see this coming?"

My voice is flat and my eyes glare at Yuuri's so called friend. He frowns at my question and I can see the gears turning in his head. "I did."

"What!"

"I knew it was a possibility but I had no idea it would happen in such a public place."

Glaring at Murata and then the floor I notice that I feel extremely calm. Even I know that's a bad sign. I could always wait until Sara is asleep and then strike. As I think this a sharp pain trikes my ear and I flinch away. When I see Murata with his fingers where my ear had been I scowl.

"You're not murdering him in his sleep." When I look at him with shock he smirks and rolls his eyes. "Also no I'm not reading your mind. You just have a murderous look in your eye."

He chuckles at me and I look at the tube hooked in my arm with anger. Why the hell did Yuuri accept anything from him? Why does he have to trust that...that golden cow? Cringing at my own pitifully stupid curse I turn quickly at the sound of the door opening.

"Murata, Wolfram, why is there a helicopter in the courtyard?" Gisela asks, a bowl with ice water and a rag in her hands.

"Good, it's here." Watching the double black I like least walk to Yuuri's side I stand protectively from the chair and watch as Murata picks up my King.

"Murat-"

"Lord von Bielefeld." Hearing someone my age use my proper title unnerves me more than I thought it would. It's almost like he grew older in the few seconds he said my name, like he became the first Wise Man. Now looking at him fully and in the false light of the modern room I realize that with the expression on his calm face I am truly frightened of what he could possibly do to me. "Say one thing out of line about Sara and I will be sure to ruin your perfect little life." He smiles as he speaks and begins to walk out of the room with Gisela by his side while I trail along by the tube connecting me to Yuuri like a dog. "You're going to be weak enough as it is with you giving Yuuri healthy blood."

I can only grunt, casting Murata a vicious glare in response.

"What's going on?"

"Why is a helicopter here?"

"Look! I think someone's hurt. They're carrying a body."

Gisela steps closer to Murata and I, her body tense from all of the eyes on us. I only had eyes for the pale lifeless body that lay unresponsive in Murata's arms, letting seething anger block everything out as I climb into the devil machine and sit down, my king laid on my lap, his breathing labored.

"Yuuri…" I whisper, tenderly pushing his inky black hair out of his eyes. "Hold on. Please."


	25. Chapter 25

**Because I woke up this morning to someone asking for us to continue this**

***Part Two***

"Lord von Bielefeld! We're nearing the landing zone!"

Groaning, I take the last bottle of water Gisela has and drink it so I don't throw up. This transportation is still hell. The crisp wind of Shin Makoto fills my senses but I can't take the time to bask in it since the only thing on my mind is my Yuuri lying in my lap, practically dying. My anger for Sara still burns heavy in my body and it only seems to worsen the closer we get to the ground.

I cradle Yuuri in my arms as I kneel at the edge of the helicopter with Gisela. Murata had been right when he said I'd be tired by the time we got here. The amount of time Gisela allowed me to give Yuuri a transfusion was long enough to make me throw up out of the helicopter as she forced me to eat protein bars.

As soon as the helicopter touches down I leap out with Gisela and see the stable hands ready with my horse from only a few days ago still in the stable. The stable hands are wise to not speak to me as I mount my horse with Yuuri in front of me where I can hold him. I look around quickly, my soldier instincts kicking in, looking for any threats before kicking Allure into a steady gallop with Gisela right at my side. The wish of cool spring air blasts my hair back as we gallop across the turf, sand leaping up.

"Wolfram! Be careful, his majesty shouldn't be jostled so much!"

I hear Gisela shout over the pounding of hooves, her warning clear enough to make me pull Yuuri closer into my chest, the weak thumping of his heart counting down the time.

Stay alive Yuuri. Just a little longer now.

By the time we get to the front gates I can no longer feel Yuuri's heartbeat, the small rise and fall of his chest the only indication I have that he is still alive.

"Open the gates! Now!" I scream to the guards at the top of the gate, not bothering to slow down. Kicking her horse Gisela manages to pass me, the bay reaching the gates just in time to open them before I speed through. Desperately kicking Allure harder, I drive the poor mare to her breaking point as we fly through the grounds, guards heads whipping up as we pass. I can hear a few surprised shouts but I ignore them, all of my attention focusing on getting Yuuri inside before his breathing stopped.

"Sweetheart-!"

Hearing my mother off to the side somewhere I ignore her and and push Allure up the stone steps leading to the front doors. If I can just get him to Anissina…

Allure skids to a stop, her horseshoes sparking against the hard cool floors, and I nearly lose my grip on Yuuri. Gwendal stands only a few feet away with Anissina and Conrart. Their expressions are priceless but my worry and emotions get the better of me.

"Anissina! You and Gisela need to get the poison in Yuuri out! Now!"

"Wol- wait Yuuri!" Conrart rushes over to us and despite drawing my sword he knocks it out of my hand and takes Yuuri from my lap.

I go to protest but I see him quickly taking Yuuri with Anissina, running down the hall. Hopping off my horse I chase after them with a burning sensation blinding my judgement but the only thing on my mind is my Yuuri being taken from me. "Conrart! Conrart! Stop this instant! Don't touch him!"

The door slams and a strong hand grips painfully onto my shoulder. I look and see Gwendale holding me while scowling at the door. Mother is right beside him, giving me a look of worry like she always does when I am being protective of Yuuri.

"Wolfram," Gwendal says with the hard gravelly tone I haven't heard in a few days. "You need to tell us what happened. Why is his Majesty unconscious?"

Flashes of what I saw when I walked in on Sara laughing as Yuuri collapsed run through my mind and I slap Gwendal's hand away and let my aner growl out through my voice. "What happened?" My voice rises and I can see mother's expression go from surprise to sorrow. "Yuuri was nearly assassinated, that's what happened! He never listens and is to trusting towards foreign people! He almost died! He almost died on my watch! He just doesn't-" My voice cracks and I stumble forward and fall to my knees. I hear my name being called but I can only feel Gwendal pick me up like a child while I try and push him away but I quickly give up and let my eyes shut so I can listen to everything without getting dizzy.

"Wolfy dear!" Mother grabs my hand and runs her fingers through my hair while I realize that I'm sweating and cold.

"I'm...I'm fine. I just...gave Yuuri some blood. That's...all."

I grab onto mother's hand and let my head fall on Gwendal's chest as he starts moving. Though when he does I can practically see the corridors he's going through with mother right beside us.

"Wolfram…"

I get ready for a scolding and put my walls back up but what he says next makes me open my eyes in confusion.

"You're lucky Gisela or Anissina did not see you like this…"

Gwendal shudders and sets me down. Well he's right...Anissina probably would've experimented or Gisela would've yelled at me...I don't want either… Snapping out of my thoughts as a silver plate hits the table, I look down and see a plate filled with food and look at the maids quickly retreating back to the kitchen. Looking at the plate again my stomach growls and I know it's loud because I can hear the maids in the kitchen giggling as I start ravenously digging in.

"Wolfram, I may have given you that name but that does not mean you have to eat like a wolf."

Blushing at mother's scolding I slow down and start savoring the food while they both sit down on either side of me and begin discussing what they heard me say.

"This could mean war...if it was another country then we have a right to instigate war."

"Gwen, I agree with you, but we cannot make that call. I have half a mind to find the one responsible for the assassination attempt at Wolfy's dear fiancé and deal with them myself!"

"Mother-"

"If you want to find him then just look to the king of Small Cimarron. He's the one who did it. I'm sure of it." I glare at my fork and clench it in my hand before slamming it on the table in frustration. Why can't that wimp see the danger around him?! The room goes silent and I politely excuse myself without looking at my brother and mother. I rush out of the dining room and hurry up the stairs only to collapse again at the top. Why am I… Glancing up I see Yuuri's room and scold myself for getting lost in my own real home. Get ahold of yourself Wolfram! You're a prince for crying out loud! Start acting like one!

Using the wall as my brace, I stand and look at the deeply colored double doors and walk up to them. They're the same design as the other doors for the royal family but as I look at it thoroughly and feel the grooves I can see the timeless story of the Shinou and his comrades sealing away the darkness that once plagued this country.

Scoffing I smile lightly at the wooden story and push to doors open enough to get in and then close them. Any time before Yuuri made me his fiancé I would have never entered the Demon King's bedroom without authorization from the ruling monarch, but now I'm the king's consort. A smile sits on my face and I walk unsteadily to the four post victorian bed with dark blue curtains drawn back to the posts with black ropes. The bed itself much larger than the one in my own room and in my brothers rooms. The dark colors are a comfort but also make the room seem much bigger than it was my first night in here. Having this in my mind I can see everything is actually different from the night Yuuri slept with me.

The sheets and comforter have been switched from the blue that had been as bright as a lake to black and fluffy feather down comforter and sheets. Even the curtains have been switched from the old royal red to a deep blue that reminds me of the ocean at night beneath a full moon. The sunlight pouring through the window rests on the majority of the bed and I lay down on it, curling up with one of the pillows squished in my arms.

Why can't they just listen to me for once? I shut my eyes and try not to focus on the pounding in my head. Gwendal still thinks of me as a child. Mother never stops babying me and trying to get me in women's clothing like as a child...why can't Yuuri see me the same way I see him? Hugging the pillow tighter I bite my lip and can feel all my emotions rising up from where I keep them hidden. Why does everything good that happens to me, leave just as fast as it appears? Covering my face with the pillow I greet the darkness of it with a sigh bigger than a whale and let out a shaky breath afterwards. Despite my eyes being squeezed shut I feel my emotions being to take over and force them back down as I shift so that I'm laying on my back.

"No...just sleep it off...rest...you need to train your men...get rest…" Even though I say this I feel way to frustrated to move. I begin to feel like I'm going insane with how I'm talking to myself but even with that as a fact I can't move anymore and can only stare at the dust particles floating smoothly through the rays of sunlight streaming through the window. "Dammit!" I slam my hand down into the mattress and groan out as much frustration as possible. Nothing feels right anymore and my body can only cooperate by lashing out on the harmless bed. "What the hell am I doing!"

I scream out in frustration and try to relax. You know what? Just stop and take a stupid nap...I'll go train my men afterwards...


End file.
